Secret Tree House
by Ari's Grace
Summary: It wasn't just some silly crush or a ridiculous infatuation. He meant so much more to me than I could ever imagine. I know I'm too young to understand a concept such as "love," but I knew, even with an immature state of mind, that I needed him. SoKai and RokuNami!
1. Just To Remember

**Hey wassup? What's happening? Like I care! :D You guys might recognize me from my other stories, so you probably know what to expect from this new fic, but it will be different. The main story will be in third person (possibly omniscent) and the flashbacks will be in Kairi's perspective to see how her way of thinking progresses throughout her life. **

**Great, now it'll be harder to keep up with another story AND high school. Ughhh. -.- But I had to write another one so don't hurt me. D: **

**I mean, it was stuck in my head for a while and I actually had a dream about something similar to this, so I was like wth, lemme write it with SoKai and RokuNami! :D **  
><strong>Well, I introduce you to Secret Treehouse! Yay! :D If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions, feel free to review or PM me. Now let's begin shall we? :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Tree House: Reminiscing Part 1<strong>

**Just to Remember...**

They say that the most horrid and terrible things happen because something good will always come out of it, like Pandora's Box. Pandora was just too curious to pass up the opportunity to see what was in the box. But as we all know, that curiosity unleashed all the evils in the world today. Not only that, but at the very end of all those evils stayed one great thing.

Hope.

Also, you never know what you'll find when you dive into the dark abyss that is your past. You'll remember things that might make you uncomfortable or make you feel warm on the inside. Or things you regret doing and things that you wished you had that impossible second chance to do.

Kairi Nomura was doing just that on her fluffy queen-sized bed in a spacious violet room, listening to the lovely melodies of a piano being played in the headphones of her ipod. Three books were sprawled out in front of her, and those three books were very significant to her. They told of her experiences and adventures through the years. And each page was full of the words "Sora" an "I."

_**Sora Shimomura**_. He never really realized how important he was to her. Kairi sighed and couldn't help but frown at the first journal laid out for her. It was a baby pink color with little hearts on the cover. She opened it to the first page, which was happily waiting to be read with the eyes of someone else.

"August 22, 2006," she spoke aloud softly."The first day of fourth grade."

_**"My first day wasn't all that special. Stella, the wicked witch, and her flying monkeys are still after me, but Sora was there to save the day... Again. I knew Sora was going to be in my class again. He was always in my class. For some reason, I felt weird when he kept smiling at me today. I don't know, diary. I think I have a crush on him. I'm not scared of having a crush on him. Sora doesn't have coodies... Ew."**_

Kairi smiled when she read that part, unconciously holding onto her favorite raggedy doll. She was so girly and childish when she was younger.

**_"But I don't think it will last. Sora's like a brother to me. He will never love me, and I will never love him. And I'm too ugly for him to like me! End of story! Today..."_**

* * *

><p>I was outside, sitting on the steps of my house, waiting for my mom to take me to school. Today was my first day of fourth grade, and I couldn't be anymore excited.<p>

"Kairi!" I looked up to see my best friend, Sora, running up to me. "Your mom said she was taking me to school today!" He smiled brightly.

My mother told me that every minute of my live was spent with him. I knew that was a lie, but it kinda feels true.

"Oh, really? I guess we should get going, but my mom is probably stuck in candy land or something." I mumbled irritated, even though I had a smirk growing on my face. Sora chuckled and sat down next to me. I felt uncomfortable; he was sitting too close.

"Say Kai," he was looking straight ahead. "Do you think we'll make new friends this year?" I wasn't the kind to make friends easily like Sora. He was very happy and nice. He could make friends with anyone, even the bullies. But he never made any because he was always with me.

"I don't know, Sora. It's a new school year, after all." I heard the front door behind us open and close hurriedly and the clacking of heels.

"Sorry I kept you two waiting!" I turned around to see my mom. She had honey blonde hair and stunning violet eyes like mine. "So, you guys ready for another year of school?" She asked with excitement.

Sora and I got up and put on our biggest smiles. "You know it, Mrs. Nomura!"

"Okay mom, let's go before we're late!"

We rushed into the car and drove in the direction of our school, Riverside Elementary. I looked out the window, silently watching the scenery pass by in a green blur. We passed by my favorite place, Verdant Park. I always go there with Sora nearly everyday to play and talk about school or other important things.

We were actually there yesterday. We were playing tag and he was the one chasing me. I rounded one of the trees and he was coming the other way, and he crashed into me. I ended up on the floor with him on top of me. The way he smiled at me... My heart stopped, and I felt afraid and excited at the same time. I don't know why, but I felt like I was waiting for something to happen... like a kiss. That's when I came to the conclusion that I need more time away from him. I was getting too close to him.

"KAIRI!" I jolted from my seat, the seatbelt restraining me painfully while Sora just laughed. "Silly Kai, I was calling you like a billion times! Come on, we're here!" I looked out the window again to see the school looming over us, intimidating me with it's enormous size. I muttered an oh and got out of the car.

"Later honey! Bye Sora! I'll pick you up when school ends," my mom shouted as she started to drive off, away from the school. I sighed as I watched the car turn into a speck of black.

_Another year of school was going to be so annoying._

I felt someone grab my hand gently. Sora was turned the other way, facing the school. He looked back slightly, which made my stomach tighten, and went back to facing the same direction, pulling me along. Why does he make me feel weird? I think I'm starting like him... As in "like" like him. The girls in my new class are probably gonna hate me for liking a boy, especially him.

We stepped into the front doors of the school, which lead into the cafeteria. The bustling noises of other kids eating and talking went through me like a gust of wind. It was too loud here.

"Quick, let's go to the playground before the bell rings," Sora yelled over the noisy students and started running down the halls, making me stumble trying to keep up with him. He was still holding my hand; the feeling in my stomach was picking at me even more.

"S-Sora, slow down," I whined. My arm was starting to feel sore from being pulled on so much.

"Why? We're here, anyway," he stopped in front of two double-doors, pushing one of them open. He rushed me out, holding the door open for me as I walked through.

The playground was one of my favorite places in the school, but it was also the worst. Why? Well, the playground was the usual hangout spot for...

"Look who we have here, girls." In front of the slide stood three blonde girls. Tracey, Margoux, and the one I hated the most.

"What are you doing here, Stella," Sora tensed up a bit. He didn't hate Stella as much as I did, but he knew she was mean, especially to me.I had to deal with Stella and her followers since the day I tripped and fell over Stella's barbie doll, breaking it, on the playground. That was two years ago.

"I should be asking you that. She's not even pretty, and you're still friends with her? That's so not cool! If it's anyone you should be with, it should be me." She flipped her long blonde tresses as I hung my head down in saddened shame. This wasn't the first time I've heard this.

"I would never be you're friend, and Kairi is pretty!" I could see his hands were balled into fists. Then, with a smirk, he added, "Prettier than you'll ever be." Why does Sora think I'm pretty all of a sudden? He never told me that I was pretty. All the boys in my class last year said that Stella was the prettiest in the class. They made an official list, and I still remember where my name was...

"Yeah right," Tracey shouted indignantly. "You're just saying that because that girl won't leave you alone, and you feel sorry for her!" I felt the tears sting like salt in my eyes, so I wiped the sleeve of my shirt on my face before they threatened to reach the floor. My chest started hurting, and I coudn't keep the tears in any longer. Seeing this, Stella gave me a sadistic smile.

"I'm s-sorry, but I think I should find my classroom b-before the bell r-rings." Wiping more tears out of my eyes, I quickly turned around and went back inside the building and ran down the hall, ignoring Sora as he yelled out after me. I started to slow down after a while, the cramp in my stomach urging me to. Ms. Alvarado's classroom was close by, so I sat down in a deserted hallway, curling up into a ball.

_Sora doesn't like me. I'm too ugly..._

I clutched the straps of my bookbag tighter as the pain seeped through my chest. Why do people like hurting me so much?

"Hey you," I didn't bother to look up to see who it was. I wasn't in the mood. Seconds went by until I felt someone nudge me with their foot.

"I said 'hey you'! Are you deaf?" The voice wasn't mean, just curious and amused. I finally lifted my head to see the blue sandals of a girl around my height with long platnium hair and violet-blue eyes. Her white spaghetti strapped dress fell right above her knees. I sat up a bit more at the sight of my cousin.

"N-Namine!" I smoothed my hair out because it felt frizzy.

"Why are you here by yourself? Where's Sora?"

"I don't want to be with him anymore. It would be best if he had a new friend to play with," I muttered.

"Does he want to be with you?" I shrugged.

"Oh, okay... Well, whose class do you have?"

"Ms. Alvarado; it's down the hall," I said, pointing down said hall outside of the one we were in.

She smiled. "Really? Me too!" The bell rang, signaling the start of class. "Come, let's go." She held out a hand for me to hold, which I gratefully took, and we both made it to class on time.

Since this was the first day, we could sit anywhere, so we sat in the middle of the class. Soon, kids started filing into the classroom, and I also saw Stella glaring at me as she walked in with Tracey and Margoux.

_Great, they're here!_

When the tardy bell rang, the teacher stepped into the classroom.

"Well, good morning everyone! I'm Ms. Alvarado and I'll be your fourth grade teacher for this year. Now let me just close the door, and we can begin." She carelessly let the door close on it's own. Before the door closed, someone bolted into the room, which caused the door to rebound the wall with a bang.

"M-Morning!" said person panted.

"Ah, Mr. Shimomura, you decided to show up," the teacher said with a sarcastic smile.

"Sorry, I was just looking for-" I froze as his eyes locked with mine. "-a friend."

"Well, don't let it happen again. I don't like slackers, Mr. Shimomura," she added snidely as he took the only empty seat in the front of the class. "Now, I'm going to go over our school supplies and the requirements in this classroom, so you should write down a few important things. You'll need a box of twenty-four crayons, a pack of construction paper, two..."

Her voice faded into nothingness as I was still frozen in my spot.

His eyes were so... intense. There was so much determination and confidence. They intimidated me. No doubt he was going to pull me aside for an interesting conversation today...

"Psst, Kairi!" A jab in my side caused me to squeak and jump out of my seat. My face heated up as a hundred eyes stared at me, but most importantly his eyes, piercing right through me.

"Is there a reason why you're disturbing the class, Ms. Nomura?" Ms. Alvarado asked, irritated that she was interrupted yet again.

"Oh! N-No, I, uh, just thought I saw a spider, that's all..." I giggled nervously, looking down knowing she didn't buy it.

"Plant it, Nomura," I automatically sat in my seat at the sound of her strict voice, my cheeks flaring to a hundred degrees. I looked to my right to see Namine smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Kairi, I just wanted to talk to you," she whispered sadly.

"No, no, it's okay... So what is it?" I whispered back, doodling nonsense onto the paper that was forcefully taken out. "Do you think Sora's mad at you?" That's a really good question. What if Sora is mad at me? He looked like he ran all over the school looking for me. And then he got a tardy note. What if he went into the fifth grade building, where all the other kids never returned if they went in there? He probably risked his life for me, and I was in this building the whole time. I wouldn't blame him if he were mad at me, but he didn't look angry at all. What if he starts yelling at me during lunch, or after school?

"I... I hope not... I just hope that he won't-"

"Last warning, Ms. Nomura," the teacher let out a frustrated sigh.

"I **_hope_** you're paying attention. You can deal with you're friend problems during recess or at lunch, but not here."

"Sorry, um Miss, Kairi has no friends!" the boy who yelled out was Eric. He liked Stella, so I think you can see where this is going. He gave a confident smirk, proud that he made the class laugh, and the teacher wasn't doing anything about it!

Something inside of me snapped. I had enough!

I slammed my hands on my desk violently as I got out of my chair. "You know what, Eric? I had enough of you, pushing me around like you always do!" I was all up in his face; he didn't see it coming. "I'm tired of you pushing me around, I hate Stella and her flying monkeys calling me names, I hate that Sora has to protect me all of the time, and now, I don't like you," I pointed at Ms. Alvarado with all of my anger. "For being another teacher who's not doing anything about it and just standing there! You should be ashamed of yourselves because I am!" I vehemently crammed my things into my bag before storming out of the classroom, slamming the door shut only to hear it open again, running as the warm tears made my sight blurry.

I already knew who was running after me. I started pushing myself to run faster because his footsteps were coming closer with more speed. I felt scared as a hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Let go of me! Just let go!" My tears were still blinding me as I continued pleading and trying to fight, to pull my arm away as hard as I could. With one final pull, I gave up as I was brought into a tight hug. I cried into his shirt while he played with my hair.

"I hate seeing you like this," he whispered. "But I'm so proud of you, Kai."

"H-How? It wasn't the right thing to d-do!" All I did was scream and yell like a five-year-old. That's nothing to be proud of! He started rubbing my back the same way my mom did when I woke up from a bad dream.

"That doesn't mean you're a bad person... You finally stood up for yourself, and I'm proud that you did."

"Y-Yes it does... I wanna go home, Sora. I wanna go home..." He kept rubbing my back.

Even though I was angry and crying out to Sora like always, I couldn't help but feel that weird feeling in my stomach again. He was hugging me, holding me so close. This made me really nervous. I tried pushing myself away, but he still held me, shifting around so he could see me.

"What's wrong, Kai?" His small smile was adorable, and I was shocked realizing that I thought he was adorable for even a second, making me push him even more, but he wouldn't let go.

"C-Can you stop... With the hug? I-I think that's enough-"

"No." He had a full-on "Sora-like" smile, hugging me closer if possible.

I squeaked. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me. I'm not letting go until you think better of yourself!"

"But then we'll be here forever!" He laughed. "Fine with me."

"You must be crazy! Why would you- How could you-?"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF CLASS?" We both turned around to see the vice pricipal, Ms. Judy, walking towards us menacingly. Sora quickly pulled away from the hug, which I was thankful for, and grabbed my hand.

"Run, Kairi, run!" We bolted down the hall, getting smiles and whoops from some fifth graders that were probably on their way to the media center.

"Go, Sora, go!" They cheered.

It was impossible not to laugh as we made our getaway, crisscrossing through hallways and going up and down stairs. We already lost her by the time we made it to the second floor of the fifth grade building.

"We... did it... Kairi," Sora panted when we finally stopped for a breath.

"Y-Yeah," I giggled."That was amazing! With how fast we were going, that old bat couldn't keep up!" We both laughed together.

"Man, we're so dead when our parents find out!"

"Totally..." we stared at each other for five seconds until we bursted out laughing again.

"Kai, I just wanted to say that-" he couldn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by the screeching of the intercom.

**"KAIRI NOMURA AND SORA SHIMOMURA, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE. NOW!"**

"-we're in trouble..."

* * *

><p>Kairi smiled widely as she turned the page reading more.<p>

_**"... We got an earful from not just Ms. Alvarado and Ms. Judy, but also the principal. His face was so red! Mom and dad weren't too mad about it, but they punished Sora because it was 'his idea.' When we returned to Ms. Alvarado's class, everyone was quiet, and they didn't look at me, or glare. I was fine with it and it was like that for the rest of the day. Even though we got in trouble, we went to the park after school like we always do, but Sora..."**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, about today..." Sora began. We were sitting against one of the trees in Verdant Park, enjoying the soft breeze of the late summer.<p>

"Are you mad at me?" I blurted out. Sora gave me a weird face.

"Mad at you? What for?" He looked at me curiously as I played with my skirt.

"Well, you looked all over the school for me, got a tardy note, and I got you in trouble for leaving class..." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it was my idea to look for you and leave class, so stop blaming yourself all the time."

"I just feel like it is my fault..."

"Look, about today, what they said about you... It's not true. I'm your friend because..." he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, because you're pretty inside and out... And you shouldn't let what others think or say about you get to you so much, or else what happened today is going to happen pretty often..."

"Yeah... Thanks, Sor. Oh, and you were running pretty fast today. Are you interested in doing anything? Like sports?

"Unhuh! I was thinking soccer or football. Which one do you think I should do, Kai?"

"You should definitely do football! You're pretty strong!" He laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I'll keep your word for it."

"I can't wait until spring," I sighed dreamily. "Then we'll be here everyday..."

"Only for two weeks," Sora countered, yawning tiredly.

"So? I just can't get enough of this place!"

"But my hugs are enough? Wow, that hurts, Kairi," Sora feigned hurt. I rolled over from the tree, burying my face in the grass. The dew drops tickled my face.

"Kai? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah! Never better!" I couldn't let him see my face. I was probably as red as a tomato.

Gosh, he just had to remind me of why I don't want to get so close to him. I heard the grass rustle as he crawled over to where I was.

"Are you sure?" I heard the familiar beep of the car horn, and I was never felt so happy that my mom had come to pick us up. "Huh, your mom's here... Hey do you feel sick or something? Because your face is red..."

The last thing I saw was another smile from him before I ran to the enterance of the park, into my mom's car, waiting for Sora to come in so we could go home.

* * *

><p>Skimming through a few pages after that entry, Kairi stopped at one of the most important days of her life so far: Spring Break.<p>

_**"I can't believe it! Sora and I discovered the greatest place in the world, and it's our little secret! It was in Verdant park. We only had five days of spring break left, and then we had to go back to school. Sora and I wanted to make our fun last so we went back to the usual place. I was in the mood for tag and he was it, so I had to work harder to not be it. Sora's running got better. He's faster than any fifth grader that went up against him so far. So he was chasing me...**_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kairi! You can run faster than that!" Sora and I were running along the edge of the daker parts of the park. There were so many tall trees, they reminded me of a forest.<p>

"N-No I can't! Sora, my stomach is hurting!" I really wasn't in the mood to be it. I felt like I ran for miles, and Sora looks like he's not breaking a sweat!

I suddenly ran into the forest, my puffy skirt billowing behind me as a plan was forming in my head. I can lose him by going through all these trees and then, I'll win!

"Kai, wait, don't go through there!" I ignored him as I ran further into the forest. He was far behind me and I smiled with victory, looking back as I ran.

Terrible mistake.

I didn't see that one of the trees' roots was sticking out in front me until I actually tripped over it and fell to the ground, scraping my knees. I screamed at the pain of my tearing flesh, and I heard Sora shouting for me afterward.

"Kairi! What happened? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I-I'm right here!" I sniffled, slowly crawling to the closest tree, and sitting against it. "I-I'm hurt!"

"Don't move, I'll be right there!" I tried blowing on the burning wounds so it wouldn't hurt as much. After a few minutes of that, I decided to rest my head against the tree until Sora found me, but it was impossible to. My head rested uncomfortably against the tree. I turned around slightly and saw carvings in the tree.

"What the..." I stood up and backed up slightly to see the tree clealry.

There were deep grooves going up the tree, like one of those rock climbing walls. Then, the craziest thought passed through my mind.

_Climb it..._

Should I? I guess my mind and my body were on a different pace because I was already hanging to the tree, climbing even higher despite the searing pain going through my knees. I probably passed twenty-thirty feet, and I wasn't even half way there. Right now looking back down won't be a good idea. After a fewminutes of climbing, I finally neared an opening in the thick canapoy, moving through some branches carefully. I didn't want to fall from this high...

My head bumped into something hard. Tilting my head slightly, I saw a large platform; it was as big as a small house. And I was right under what seemed like a trap door. nervously, I reached one hand out, grabbing the handle and pulling it down. It wouldn't budge, so I tried the other way and it opened. I poked my head through the opening and stared up in shock. The platform was actually the base of a **_small house_**. The only room to stand up on was on top of the trap door and the miniature steps, which was enough to not be afraid of falling.

I tried climbing through the trap door, but my sneakers slipped against the bark of the redwood. My heart rate increased tenfold as I desperately attemtpted to hang onto the opening of the edge of the trap door. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins fiercely, my heart pounding erraticly in chest so much that it hurt. I tried taking calm breaths and not thinking about dangling over sixty feet of nothing while I clawed my way up over the edge of the trap door.

"Shit," I hissed out my first bad word. My nails carved into the wood, making my grip lessen with each scratch, which made my heart beat even faster if possible.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," My hands started to slip more. There was little friction between my perspired hands and the smooth wood.

"Please, don't do this to me! " I was dangling by my fingertips now. Pleading for God to save me was my only hope.

Then, I felt myself let go, the air whipping me harshly as I tumbled through the air. I don't know how long it took for me to hit the ground, but when I did, I blinked a couple of times. I didn't see the leaves of the canopies of above. I saw a pair of stunning blue eyes; lighter than the ocean, but darker than the sky. I knew who those eyes belonged to. I closed my eyes, so the only thing I could see was darkness.

There was no tremendous pain that I was dreading to come. In fact, I didn't feel any bones breaking. Taking a slow, deep breath, I opened my eyes again to see myself still hanging onto the the edge of the door.

_What the heck just happened...?_

I recovered my senses and latched my hands onto the metal hooks that were conveniently in front of the trap door. Climbing over the edge, I landed half way on the steps, hyperventalating.

I guess He did save me...

I attempted to give myself the air that my body was desperately in need for, but my breathing couldn't keep up with my heartbeat pace by pace, and my whole entire body was trembling. It took me a long time to prevent myself from fainting by calming down, with what just happened and all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"... I never felt so scared in that moment in all of my life! I even said my first bad word! It was the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me. The only person I thought about at that very moment was Sora. Like, how would he react if he saw me on the floor... dead? What would he tell my mom and dad? 'Oh, hey, Mr. and Mrs. Nomura, me and Kairi were playing at the park, and she fell off of a tree and plummeted sixty feet to her death! The hospital wants you two to identify her body!' Yeah... I don't know how he would respond to the whole situation, anyway..."<em>**

* * *

><p>The tree house was beautiful. There were stained glass windows and the inside was very roomy. An average sized table stood against the wall to the right with two wooden chairs and boxes were neatly stacked in a niche, next to it. Many drawings and paintings were hanging from the walls; they were so pretty and colorful. But the one that caught my interest was a hand-drawn picture of a girl and a boy hugging each other, the girl's arms were around his neck while the boy held her by her waist. She looked like she was crying into his chest. It reminded me a lot about Sora and I. He was always trying to comfort me or just be there for me when I needed him. Whomever drew and painted these were really good.<p>

I heard something outside of the tree house, so I stepped outside. Twinkling noises were made everytime the wind picked up a bit. I looked around, but didn't see anything until I looked up.

Above the tree house, tied to the branches, were many wind chimes, swaying to and fro with the wind. I couldn't help but to stare in amazement as they all created a tune of their own.

_So beautiful..._

"KAIRI! Kairi, where are you?" The voice made me jump a little. Oh no, I forgot that Sora was still looking for me!

I anxiously looked over the edge and saw him, a speck, right at the base of the tree.

"Kairi, I'm not playing around, where are you?" He sounded extremely worried. I didn't want to make him feel that way anymore.

"Sora, I'm up here! Look up!" He did so and I could tell he saw me because he cried out in surprise, which made me giggle.

"Ah! Kairi, how'd you get- Get down from there!"

"No, you get up here!"

"I-I can't!"

For some reason, I found all of this funny. Hm... I wonder.

"Why?"

"Well, you see I... I'm scared of heights!" Sora? Scared? Ha! That can't be true!

"Hmm..." There had to be a way to get him up here... but how? I went back into the tree house, looking for anything that could help me. I went around the room, scanning from the floor to the ceiling. I spotted a box under the table and retrieved it. I spilled ot the contents, smiling as I unraveled it; a rope ladder. I looked outside of the opened door and stared at the metal hooks that I held onto earlier and examined the ladder, walking over to it as I did so. I hooked the ends of the rope ladder, which were already tied into nooses, onto the hooks and tugged on it, testing to see if it was secure enough. I yelled at Sora, telling him to move out of the way, and threw the ladder down through the trap door, and I watched it unfurl to it's true length at the roots of the tree.

He didn't move from his spot.

"Well?" I was getting a bit impatient at his uncertainty.

"I'm still not climbing it, Kairi!"

_Is he freaking serious?_

"Please, Sora! I don't want to be all alone up here!" Right about now, I know he would sigh.

"Kairi," he whined as he held onto the end of the ladder. "You make me do the craziest things for you..." I mentally broke into a victory dance as he inched his way up the ladder, taking his sweet time dealing with his terrible fear.

After a few minutes, I saw his head poke through the trap door's opening in the same way I did before. He smiled when he saw me. I helped him through the trap door, and we both walked into the tree house.

"Whoa, this place is amazing, Kai," I watched amused as he explored every inch of the tree house, finding small trinkets and knick knacks that I overlooked. We started to get bored after a while, so we both sat against the wall that was facing the door.

"Isn't this place great, Sor?" Sora ignored my question. I turned to face him, but he stopped me.

"Don't move," his hand trailed from my arm down to my thigh, lighting a fire under my skin. The feeling was unfamiliar, and it felt wrong to feel good about it. His fingers were feather-light against my skin as they traveled further to my knee, where my scrapes were. They looked worse than when I got them. He touched the open flesh; it felt like someone accidentally spilled acid into them. I couldn't help but whimper and squirm under his touch.

Then, his fingers roughly handled my raw skin, which made me jump up from my spot.

"Ah-!"

"I thought I told you not to move," he snapped, stunning me to silence. He held up both of my legs now, examining the damage.

"Sor-So- It hurts so mu-" He tutted at my words.

"Kairi, didn't I tell you to stay put when I said I was coming to get you?"

"But I wanted to-"

"When it comes to your safety, there is no buts about it. None," he interrupted sternly. "What will you're mom think if I kept bringing you home like this?" I sighed and looked away. I knew he was right, it's just that I needed to find this place. I had the urge to climb this tree, injured or not.

"Since when did you become so over-protective of me all of a sudden?" I couldn't but snap back. I was mad that he kept interrupting me.

He glared at me fiercely. "Since we became friends, Kairi..." Damn, I messed up... He was mad at me now. Many scenarios went through my head of him not being my friend anymore, and being friends with Stella, and, worst of all, him not liking me anymore. I could feel the tears stinging at the corner of my eyes, overwhelming me with each thought.

"I-I'm sorry..." I turned my back to him, sniffling. He turned me around and hugged me.

"Darn it, Kai, do you always have to cry when you think I'm mad at you?" He wiped my tears away as I sniffled a second time.

"N-No, it's just that I- I always... Never mind..." I can never tell him the truth. That I was afraid of losing him because I liked him.

"Alright... Yes," he replied.

"What?"

"This tree house is great. We should come here everyday, shouldn't we Kairi?" His statement caught me off guard, his angry frown fading into a smile, growing all the more into a full toothy grin at my elated expression of shock.

"Really?"

"Yep! And we can come on the weekends, too. I wanna know every inch of this place. There's bound to be a few secrets here." I was on the verge of squealing.

Everyday, in a treehouse, with Sora... Even on the weekends, when we usually have a day to ourselves!

"Promise?" I held up my pinky for good measure. Sora knew how serious and important pinky promises were to me. He never broke any of our's.

His slightly bigger pinky wrapped around mine as he merely said, "I promise, Kairi."

It was official. This treehouse was all ours, a secret only shared with us and the skies.

Speaking of the skies, they were golden now. It was time to leave.

Sora helped me up and we both walked out of the treehouse.

"You go down the rope ladder," I ordered. "I'll put it away when you reach the ground, okay?" He hesitated, eyeing me wearily, but complied.

When he was standing safely on the ground, I started pulling up the ladder, coiling it up. Once I had the entire ladder bunched up together, I went back inside, putting it away in the box. I closed the door to the wooden house and carefully made my painful descent down the tree. Sora held onto my hand when I was close enough and brought me down.

"I never knew you could climb so good, Kai," Sora spoke in awe. I giggled at how impressed he was.

"M-Me neither!" His eyes drifted back down to my knees.

"It still hurts?" I nodded my head and he sighed. He whipped out his cell phone dialing a number. He was so young, but he had the money to have his own. I wish my family had as much as his. He had the phone to his ear.

"Okay, I'm calling my mom so she can come get us- Yes, hi mom. Things have been great today, thanks. Can you pick us up from the park? No, it's nothing big, it's only a scrape on Kairi's knees. We're at the usual place. Alright, love you, too. Bye." He hung up and stuffed the phone back in his pocket.

"How long will it take for her to get here?" Sora looked at me as if I were crazy, but then came to a realization.

"Oh! No, she's sending a chauffeur. John will be here in the next ten minutes."

"Ch-Chauffeur? Like the people you pay to take you places?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you until later, but my mom and I moved to a... different house."

"Oh, when?" His eyes were glued to the floor, a bitter storm traspassing in his downcast eyes.

"Um... I'd rather not talk about it..." Sora held onto me as I awkwardly limped to the enterance of Verdant Park, failing to move further than ten feet without my legs protesting in unbearable pain. Sora offered a piggy back ride and I eagerly complied. I laid my cheek on his head, the irresistible scent of cinnamon and burning sage intoxicated me. I decided it would be better if I started a small conversation about anything before he suspected something of my gesture.

"You're really getting better with football..." I started off, hoping I could distract him for a while.

"Yeah! I run faster than anyone and I'm carrying you without breaking a sweat! I'm also thinking of trying out for the middle school team when we get into sixth grade. It's gonna be great!" Mission accomplished.

"That's nice to know, Sor." I shifted a bit, getting comfortable on his back.

"Kai, you should try out for track when we get to middle school. I mean, you're faster than everyone else but me!" My face scrunched up at the suggestion.

I don't think I can see myself running track. Even though I am faster than any other girl in our school, the attention that I'll be getting would be too much for me. But I guess, for Sora, I'll try.

"Hmmm... Maybe..." I whispered in his ear to mess with him. Whenever he asks me to do something for him, I always oblige. However, he was never used to me being so out of line. For some reason, his walking became a little wobbly. "Sora, are you sure you can still carry me? You seem like you can't," I inquired with concern.

"N-No, no. I'm f-fine!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>"It's our tree house now! I was so happy that we could come to the park everyday no matter what! But I have to wait until my scrapes heal, which will take weeks! Sigh, that means I can't go to the park until then, but Sora promised that he'll come over everyday to check up on me..."<em>**

* * *

><p>We were at the front gate, waiting for Sora's chauffer. Since when did he get one, I have no clue. His family must have gotten a lot more money than they already had if they could afford their own personal driver.<p>

After a few minutes later, my jaw dropped to the floor as a limosine pulled up next to us.

"I knew you would have that kind of reaction," Sora mumbled as the chauffer tipped his hat towards him in greeting. I had no choice but to follow him into the limo and wait until we reached his home, which was actually on the other side of the city. We pulled into a neatly paved driveway that eventually lead to Sora's not-so-humble home. I wonder when he and his family had gotten so rich...

As we entered into the forier of the mansion, Sora's mother walked hurriedly in her classy high heels, quick clacking sounds echoing in the spacious corridor, as if she was in a movie; right on cue.

"Oh my, my sweet Kairi, you must be awefully hurt! You need attention right this second! I know who can help. George! George, come quickly! George-!"

"Mom, stop fussing. We just need peroxide and some bandages, that's all," his voice was sultry as it rung lightly through the empty hall.

"O-Oh... Silly me," Sora's mom laughed nervously, embarrassed as she twirled a loose curl of chocolate brown hair. "I'm overdoing it again, huh?"

"Come on, Kairi, let's go to the restroom," Sora spoke with finality as he lead me to the beginning of the staircase. Sounds of crashing, loud, hard steps, and a few cries in pain were heard while a formally dressed man tripped over some of the steps of the stairs and landed at our feet, his face painfully colliding with the floor.

"What is it, Madame Shimomura!" cried out the clumsy butler in his British accent as he regained his composure.

"Oh, George, I'm so sorry! It happened again..." Mrs. Shimomura was now red in the face from embarrassment.

"Bloody hell Madame, you've scared me of my wits. I was on the verge of a heart attack! When will you learn your lesson," the butler tutted as if he was scolding a . Sanchez pouted playfully, mocking guilt. That was the last of the banter I would see or hear because I was being hauled up the stairs.

When we were inside one of the bathrooms, Sora picked me up, sitting me down on the counter. After washing his hands, he climbed onto the sink, looking through the cabinet for various other items. My stomach churned as Sora placed a bottle of peroxide beside me on the counter, following the Neosporin cream and bandages. He got off the sink and turned the faucet again, making the spout spurt hot water, filling it to the rim with the steaming liquid. Then, he placed a clean rag in the water.

"Sora... I-" I tried my best to stall him, but he knew my intentions.

"It's okay. Just don't look down, alright? Look at me," he said, taking the soaking wet cloth from the pool of water and wringing it. I silently obeyed, concentrating on his cerulean eyes. How they portrayed sympathy and hurt. The way his eyes closed so slowly with a gentle calm.

If it weren't for the sudden burning of the scrape on my left knee, I wouldn't have noticed that he already placed the damp rag on it.

Reacting quickly, I screamed in protest, the tears becoming instant. Sora began whispering sweet nothings as he went to my other knee, thoroughly cleaning my wounds with the cursed thing.

My wailing quieted to painful whimpers.

I sighed in relief as he finally finished, placing the rag into the sink. I could see the smeared blood wash away slowly, making the water slightly turn into a sickening transparent red.

"See, was that so bad?" He wiped some of the tears from my cheek. The lingering pain subsided into nothing.

I nodded my head, wiping away the remaining tears. When I removed my hand from my eyes, they widened to the size of dinner plates as they found Sora untwisting the cap on the peroxide bottle. He saw my distress and rubbed my exposed thigh in assurance, which made me blush, as he slightly tilted the bottle over my knee, a small stream of the fluid falling onto it. It hurt a lot less than I expected it to, but I still felt a light sting. After that was over, he applied the Neosporin and the bandages.

"There, all better, he chuckled halfheartedly as he helped me off of the counter. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Sora."

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Sometimes, diary, I think he does too much for me. I feel like a burden, even though I don't ask for much. And I still have that stupid crush on him! Grrr..." <em>**

* * *

><p>Kairi thought it was quite odd that she still didn't receive an explanation from Sora about his sudden wealth, but she never pried on the topic afterward. She also questioned herself about the disappearance of his father. From what she remembered, Mr. Shimomura was never around when she started going over the Shimomura Estate more frequently. And when she did ask Sora, he always mentioned a business trip to a different country.<p>

The violet-eyed girl shook her head to relieve herself of the confusing questions, her cranberry hair swaying a little less than violently. Her attention was set back to the leather-bound book, smiling at the nostalgia that had given her a familiar warmth as she turned each page. Nothing seemed interesting until she settled on a date written in her neat yet childish handwriting.

**_"June 11, 2007..."_**

She remembered this day like any other. It was a beautiful summer day in Verdant Park, as usual, in their tree house.

**_"Today, Sora and I were in the tree house, drawing, when we found these awesome wooden swords! Sora suggested that we should play with them, so we went to the field and saw this boy with silver hair..."_**

* * *

><p>"Do you like this one, Sora?" I held up another drawing for him to see. He held it in his hands to look at it more clearly. It was a beach with a bent palm tree. In the leaves were yellow, star-shaped fruit.<p>

He chuckled as he handed it back with a smile. "Kairi, you know I love every drawing you make. Why keep asking?"

"I'm just making sure," I argued, sticking my tongue out.

"Right..." He rolled his eyes, but they kept staring at the niche that was full of stacked boxes.

"You know, we never looked at what's in those," he trailed off, getting out of his seat and walking towards the looming tower of stacked boxes while I took another sheet of blank paper. He placed a hand on them, trailing across it absentmindedly.

"Well, why don't you find out, Sherlock Homes," I jested, never taking my eyes off of the new drawing before me. It was an outline of two bodies, void of all life or feeling. I knew how it would turn out, another one that I would be too embarrassed to show Sora.

A rather loud thump jolted me from my seat, causing me to look at Sora, who had a sheepish smile plastered on his face. He was already kneeling beside the box, or treasure chest to be specific. It was blue with intricate gold patterns crawling along the edges.

"Whoa, this looks so cool!" Sora traced the patterns on the chest before opening it. As he did so, a gold light reflecting on his face, glinting in his cheerful eyes while his smile grew into a toothy grin."Kairi, you should come check this out!" He put his hand in the chest and pulled out a shiny sword for good measure, instantly attracting my attention.

"Wow, who would ever leave this kind of stuff here?" I fawned over the sword in his hand, like a moth to a flame. He shrugged as he fumbled with weapon.

"I don't know," he said nonchalantly, tapping the sword against the floor. "It's not real, though. It's just a piece of wood with a paint job." I kneeled beside him, looking into the chest for a sword that appealed to my taste. The one that captivated my eyes was sky blue, a small curved heart on the hilt. It had a note on it, too. Picking up the sword, I peeled the note off and read it aloud.

"_**July 14**_... Hmm... What's gonna happen on July 14?"

"Beats me." He took the note from me and stuffed it in his pocket.

I scoffed. "You never know anything!" Sora frowned at my joke, taking a slight offense.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "Come on, let's have a battle!" We eagerly left our tree house, walking toward the field.

Unfortunately, it was already occupied; the sounds of two boys fighting could be heard with the cheers of another boy and a girl.

"Go, Tidus, beat the living daylights out of him!" The girl screamed, punching her fists in the air. She had light brown hair that was curled at the ends and forest green eyes. Her yellow sundress swished with her frantic bouncing. The boy next to her didn't seem as enthusiastic as he held onto a soccer ball; his red hair was gelled back.

I paid more attention to the two boys fighting. They both had swords in their hands, in a battle stance as they calculated their next moves. I couldn't tell which one was Tidus until I saw the boy with blonde hair smirk at the boy he was against.

I was speechless at the sight of the blonde's opponent. His long, silver hair framed his face, partially covering his aquamarine eyes. His ghost of a smile was being replaced with a thin line of determination and seriousness, his jaw taut and firm in concentration. He was obviously a good-looking boy, so I couldn't stop staring, as rude as it was to.

My face instantly felt hot when his eyes drifted to my direction, with an indifference of my presence. Then, he noticed the boy next to me and looked back at me with a stunning smile, causing my breath to hitch. I could feel Sora's stare on me as I did so.

"Alright, Tidus, how do you want to settle this?" the boy with moonlight hair spoke monotonously, retreating from his battle stance into a slight slouch, a hand in his pocket.

_Oh my goodness, even his voice is beautiful!_

"I don't know, how about I beat the crap out of you and call it a day?"

Tidus began to charge at him with formidable speed, attempting to hit the boy in his side, but he was faster. The boy side stepped him and turned the tables against Tidus by hitting him in his side, causing him to fall onto the ground with a grunt.

"Two more and you're done, Tidy," the boy teased, his voice suave with mischief. Tidus quickly regained his stance, but this time he was more defensive, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Hey, don't call me that, and don't get too cocky, Silverlocks!"

This time "Silverlocks" charged at him, with a much more faster pace than his opponent, striking and slashing, dealing quick blows against Tidus, which he dodged all of the attacks at the last second. The silver haired boy swiped his leg along the floor, knocking Tidus on his back, and struck him on the arm.

The boy stood above him, his black sword pointed at his neck, chuckling halfheartedly.

"I think we both know who wins here, buddy." He withdrew his wooden weapon, holding out a hand for the defeated blonde on the floor. Hesitantly, Tidus took his hand and was pulled up easily.

"Good match, Riku," Even though he lost, his spirits were high as he smiled, shaking Riku's hand. Riku looked my way again and made his way over to Sora and I.

"Enjoy the show?"

"Oh, definitely! You were very good," I complimented, clasping my hands together, my sword in the midst of it.

I could hear Sora mumble grouchily, saying that Riku was weak, so I elbowed him in the stomach.

"What he means is that you fought well," I gave him a playful glare as he gasped.

"Y-Yeah..."

Riku chuckled. "Well, how rude am I not to introduce myself. My name's Riku, Riku Johnson. And you are?" he held out a hand for me.

I giggled. "I'm Kairi, and this is my best friend, Sora," I gestured towards Sora before I placed my hand in Riku's, but instead of a handshake, he pulled me into a hug, making me feel as if I was in a sauna, not at a park.

"So sorry to startle you like that, but I'm a... Friendly guy. And **_this_** friendly guy loves giving hugs to pretty girls like yourself," he spoke into my ear.

"O-Oh, r-really?"

_Okay, this boy is giving me the butterflies._

I lightly shoved him away from me because I was afraid I was going to burst into flames. I hugged myself as I twirled a strand of my hair around my finger.

"Hey, **_Riku, _**why don't we have a battle. A one-on-one, if you don't mind?" I could hear the strain and anger in Sora's voice as he challenged Riku.

"Alright, if you say so." I stayed put as they moved toward the center of the field, preparing for their fight. "Here are the rules. You have to strike your opponent three times to win. You have to stay within the field, and you can't hit your opponent on the head. Ready?"

Sora held up his sword to Riku. "More than I'll ever be."

The battle between them was nothing close to the one between Tidus and Riku. Said boy couldn't even land a hit on Sora, and vice versa. Their fighting brought them to the edge of the field, where Riku stepped up on the tree, sending himself into the air, landing a hit that was blocked by Sora. So often I would see either a smirk or a frustrated face of anger from the two as they continued to brawl.

I honestly wanted to cheer for Sora _**and **_Riku, but I knew that would've made Sora mad. By the way he fought him, Sora definitely looked upset.

Sora feigned a hit and dodge rolled to his left, striking Riku at the hip. Riku reacted by sweeping him off of his feet, letting him land on the floor on his back. The blows were merciless and unrelenting, but Sora still kept up as he blocked and rolled on the floor, dodging all of his attacks. Sora tripped Riku and got up quickly, distancing himself as much as possible.

"You're really being a thorn in my side," Sora spoke through gritted teeth. "Why won't you quit?"

Riku tutted at his words.

"Come on Sora, I thought you were stronger than that." This must have made him tick.

"What? Get real, look which one of us is winning!" Riku laughed at his cockiness.

"True, true... But you won't be when I'm finished with you." The battle commenced again as the sounds of wood clashing against would were welcomed again in the quiet field. I couldn't help but watch on with awe as they continued fighting. It gave me a sense of motivation to be as skilled as them. I wanted to fight like them. Soon, it would be my turn to fight, and I couldn't be any more excited.

They were neck-and-neck, two hits each. One more and it was game over for either of them. I don't know why or what Sora was yelling at Riku for, but it did give the latter an advantage. Riku was the one to land the last hit, making me gasp in surprise.

Sora fell on his knees, clutching the side of his torso in pain. I ran up to him, kneeling beside him.

"Sor, how bad is it? Please tell me you're alright..."

"I-I'm fine..." He got up and walked away from me, towards Riku and shook his hand. I ran after them and stood in front of Riku.

"C-Can I fight you now?" I asked excitedly, holding up my sword.

I frowned when Riku laughed loudly.

"You? I'm sorry," he chuckled. "You're not worth fighting, yet, but you **_are_** cute. That's worth a lot, isn't it?" I could feel my chest swell up with anger as he ruffled my hair.

I was about to explode and yell at him, but Sora pulled me to the side.

"Come on, Kairi. It's getting late."

"Okay..." We were already at the entrance, with our swords still in hand.

"W-Wait!" Turning around, I saw Riku running up to us with his aquamarine eyes drowning in guilt. "Sora, I'm really sorry for saying that stuff to you earlier, when we were fighting back there. It was uncool and I only said that to make you lose. Honestly, I was scared that there was someone else that was as strong and as fast as me. It was in the matter of winning. So what do you say? Friends?"

Riku's hand was held out in front of him, waiting for Sora to forgive him. Even though he hesitated, Sora took his hand and shook firmly.

"If you do it again, the next time I will kick your ass for sure. Got it?" That was the first time I ever heard him swear, so I was a bit surprised. His words also scared me because he smiled sincerely as he warned Riku, who nodded his head nervously.

**_"This was going to be a start of a rivalry. That I was sure of..."_**

* * *

><p><strong>*GASP!*<strong>

**Hmm... what will happen on July 14? Does Riku really like Kairi? Is Sora ****_Jealous_? How will things be now that Riku has joined our duo of heroes? What would the next school year be like? Lol, soooooo many questions. :3**

**I know it's totally long, but bear with me. I wanted to fit as much of Kairi's first journal into one chapter as much as possible, but I guess fifth grade will have to wait. ;-;**

**Hope you liked it! :D **

***heart***


	2. Last Drop of Happiness

**Hello again! :D**

**I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers for jumpstarting my story to life. I hope you all enjoyed the first segment of what I'd like to call the "Journal Series" in this fic. It took me a while to finish the previous chapter, but I believe it was a refreshing reprieve from my other stories, even though they're being neglected as we speak... ;-;**

**Oh well, I'll get to them later. **

**Also, the previous chapter has been revised! (Sorta...) :p**

**-****Mortimer wielder of Reverse:**** I thought so too when I reread this - You know, about the unlockable movie. :3 You wouldn't believe how many times I mentally stabbed myself from looking at all the mistakes I made though... xD But I fixed it, so it's good, it's all goooooood. For some reason, I find your version of the fight **_**way**_**better than my version, ha ha. Oh, and Kairi's past is very interesting, especially when she's in middle school, but that surprise of awesomeness will have to wait. That's when (I think) the story starts getting a little more interesting. You also reminded me about the tree house and its **_**past**_**, now when I think about it, which is a very **_**interesting**_** topic. One more thing... Lucky! I never got to play BBS cuz I never had a PsP... ;-; lol what I really meant to say (cough cough) was that those words exactly remind me of Destiny Islands, and they are very beautiful words indeed. :)**

**-****Isabelz3Cookies: ****Don't worry, my love! This chapter isn't a HUMONGOUS CLIFFER like the last one, but a mere happy filler that I just **_**HAD**_** to push in before the Horrendous Middle School Journal comes into play. Seriously, this story **_**will**_** get marshmallow fluffy, which is why I love this chapter! It was fun to write and makes you think that something's gonna happen, **_**BUT**__** it**_** will turn out to something totally unexpected (well it's a bit "original" but whatever)! ^_^ Ahhh, I love **_**Situational Irony. **_**:3 Sora will be green in the face with envy for a while... MUWAHAHA! And trust me when I say (or rather type) this, I'd rather hang myself from the ceiling by my eyelids than plan and write the terrible moments where Kairi gets hurt in more ways than one (I know I totally exaggerated that bit there), but I have to so my story can be different from the "it's a FULL OUT SOKAI FROM START TO FINISH" mumbo jumbo. If Kairi wants love, then she has to work for it! Mhmm, I said it! Girl's gotta work! :}**

**-****Naridax: ****Oh I just wanted to thank you again for the advice. :) I would never let SoKai die! Me and my allies will fight to the death! Or until dinnertime... :3**

**-****Ziffy87: ****Thanks, I'm also looking forward to writing the next couple of chapters, if I do say so myself. :D**

**-****shinigamiGurl:**** Yes, yes and **_**YES**_**! :D If I stuck to little pre-teens with little to no hormones within their tiny little bodies whatsoever, then this story wouldn't be worth writing in the first place! It would only be as good as K-rated fanfic and... *shudders* That would be just sad and cruel to leave it at that. I'm also proud with the fact that this story is laid out. This is the first story I've ever written that wasn't improptu along the way. :D Come to think of it... I feel like rewriting my other stories because of this very reason, so it would be easier to fill plotholes and pesky, troublesome stuff like that. -.- One last thing: Did you happen to watch/read Soul Eater? I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the temptation of asking you that. Honestly, I'm totally in love with the anime and manga series! xD**

**Okay, no more jibber jabber! For now, here's part duex! :D Savor it with all of your heart! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Tree House: Reminiscing Part 1<strong>

**The Last Drop of Happiness...**

The first journal was already near it's end. Kairi had gone through most of her written memories with a growing smile, but she couldn't help to realize that the end of this book also resembled the end of her happiness as well as her elementary school years. The second book was the terrible work of the devil himself. Filled cover to cover with raw emotion, deceit, and a nearly ruined friendship.

And as noted before, like Pandora's Box, the only beautiful thing that stayed throughout all of the years of chaos was the secret of blossoming love, a stronger trust, and a better tolerance of pain.

Yet, the journal bounded in black will have to wait.

If she wanted to remember one more experience in her life before her mind was corrupted with three years of hell, then Kairi would choose _**April 11, 2008**_ from any other in the fifth and final year of Riverside Elementary.

_**"Today, the cat got out of the bag... It's not my fault that Riku let it out, though... I couldn't believe that..."**_

She payed less attention to the scrawls of her writing and drifted in the last wave of the Ocean of Elation.

* * *

><p>The beginning of the year had been a blur to me, the harsh, cold frost of winter thawed the month before, and Spring had finally come to Verdant Park. Vibrant flowers were in bloom and the grasses had never looked any greener than now. The park was truly at its peak around this time of year.<p>

This was one of my favorite pass times; watching the park as it regained the purpose of its name. I sighed in content while the grass that laid under me and the soft breeze tickled me. The lullaby of rustling leaves and chirping birds were lulling me to a dreamless sleep. You could say that I was one with nature.

Well, that's how it felt until someone landed on me painfully.

"Ah-! What the- Riku, get off of me!" I struggled to remove the boy off of my body. When I somewhat succeeded, I caught the breath I desperately needed.

"Hey Kairi! I missed you so, so much!" Riku's arms clung to my waist like a desperate five-year-old. I did say "somewhat succeeded..."

He gasped ostentatiously when I playfully slapped him in the face. He shouldn't complain. He had no right to tackle me!

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I turned toward the all too familiar voice and saw none other than the one I was _**still**_ infatuated with.

Honestly, these feelings of mine have been doing a good job at making my mind a trainwreck this year. There had been a few mishaps with this cursed boy that would make any lovestruck girl blush until they looked like a tomato.

"Oh, Sora! It's not what it looks like! We were just... Um..." I tried my best to pry Riku off of me, but it was no use. He hugged me tighter. I automatically frowned when Sora smirked. I knew he wasn't really enjoying this.

How do I know? Well, it's very simple.

Ever since we met Riku, said boy always wanted to beat Sora at _**everything**_. Sora also felt the same. Whether it be intelligence or physical appearance and athletcicism, it didn't matter. Anything was a trophy to them.

Most importantly, and unfortunately, the competition included who ever received my attention the most. But we wouldn't really have as much fun as we do now without Riku here.

"No, it's exactly what it looks like," Riku countered, his ego bursting like a C4-explosive. I noticed how Sora's fingers twitched slightly, foreboding a terrible pain to come.

"Riku... If you want me to live, then let go," I begged, but it was no use. He didn't respond to my pleas, so the best that I could do was prepare myself while Sora ran and jumped onto us, sending all of us down.

Of course we were laughing as we fought against each other on the ground.

"You're **_DEAD_**, Riku, you hear me? **_DEAD_**!" Sora laughed like a maniac, pulling the silver haired boy into a headlock. Riku struggle against the hold, but failed as he "died."

"See, Kairi? I'm stronger," he bragged, flexing his arms in victory, making me giggle.

Sora was so caught up in winning the bragging rights of the day, he couldn't see Riku creeping up from behind, holding a finger to his smile to shush me. I looked away nonchalantly as the crime was being committed, acting as if I didn't know a thing in the world.

Easily becoming bored of their constant quarrel, I wandered off to the redwood tree that was by far unique than any other tree, sitting against its base. The sunlight poured through the openings of the dense canopy, dappling my skin with sunlight.

I spectated the surrounding area, observing how the younger children played. Was that how we were like last year? Immature and childish? Wow, age does change your perspective on things.

I heard the crunching of grass, quickly turning my head to see no one. Hearing the same noises, I tried again. This time, I saw a flash of white and "silent" laughter. It was no doubt that Riku and Sora were trying to sneak up on me like last time, so I turned around acting like I saw nothing.

When they finally revealed themselves, yelling like a a bunch of prettling idiots, I didn't even blink, let alone flinch.

"I can't believe I didn't see you guys coming!" I placed my hand against my chest, rolling my eyes while feigning shock.

"Kairi, you left us," Sora whined, realizing that his attempts to scare me was a bust.

"Yeah," Riku agreed with a pout.

"So sorry to offend you, but watching you guys fight over everything isn't really something exciting," I said bluntly, standing up.

"Don't listen to her, Sora. She's just jealous of our bromance!"

_Mmhmm__ keep thinking that Riku... _

"Hey, I think you're forgetting the reason why we're here. Keyblading practice ring a bell?"

Before we left the park that fateful day we met Riku, we were curious as to why he had a wooden sword in the first place. That's when we found out about the Keyblading and Struggle Tournaments. He told us about the annual competitions in Twilight Town, which was a few miles from here, and he also told us that we had to be fifteen or older to compete, concluding that he was practicing for this anticipating event that he was going to take part in the moment he turned fifteen.

Which brings us to the mysterious note. The date was actually the official day of the initiation of every annual competition. Sora and I thought it was strange that certain objects from the tree house were connected to the outside world since we thought the sacred place _**was**_ a world all on its own...

Apparently, he saw potential in Sora and offered him an oppurtunity to practice with him every weekend and no -school day. As you can see, he totally agreed without hesitation.

I did ask Riku if I could also train with him, but he turned me down, telling me I wasn't the kind of girl to fight with a Keyblade, that sexist jerk. So, I decided to train myself, whenever I could, all on my own.

"She's right, let's do this!" Sora withdrew his silver sword, running to where the children I saw from earlier were playing.

"Hey," one of the boys complained. "This is our spot!"

"Oh, pipe down, kiddies," Riku boldy confronted them. "You wanna see Uncle RIku fight the evil pirate?" Riku's words aroused excitement from the boy and his friends as they shouted and nodded.

"Why am I the bad guy?" Said _**evil pirate**_ yelled in protest.

"Because I said so!" Riku charged at him, swinging his sword around like a professional samurai.

"Wait- NOOOO!"

The sight was just too hilarious! Riku had somehow managed to get Sora on the ground, sitting on top of his back while continually hitting the poor soul in the head (lightly, thank goodness) as the younger kids cheered on.

"WHEN WILL THIS NIGHTMARE END?" He groaned from humiliation. "I-"

Sora's cellphone started to ring obnoxiously in his pocket, interrupting Riku's fun time.

"-LOVE YOU, GOD!" He bucked Riku off of his aching back and began a conversation with the caller. Riku and I made fun of him, making faces and funny noises as Sora tried to ignore our taunts. We would receive an occassional glare, but we all knew that Sora was unneccesarily a greater threat than a tiny ant.

When he hung up, Riku was the first to dampen the fire that was Sora's ego.

"Mommy dearest calling you for bedtime already?" Riku let out a girly scream as Sora chucked his shoe at him.

"No, but you are being invited to a formal party at my house. So are you, Kairi. Both of your parents already know. Oh, you can also invite anyone of your choice, like friends or family... And one more thing. Riku you need a tux and Kairi," he looked at me from head to toe. "You need a dress."

"Alright," I replied smiling.

I never really been to a serious party where I had to act lady-like and proper. The only parties I could think of were birthday parties, but now this was my time to show how mature I can be.

In fact, I've been maturing quite a lot this year. My mom sat me down for "_**the talk**_," and I never want to go through it ever again... Ughh. I also started to change in physical appearance, too. I never felt like such an alien since I was singled out by Stella and her stupid friends.

I stopped wearing skirts and fitting shirts and now all of what my wardrobe consists of are baggy shirts, pants, shorts, hoodies, and well anything that can cover me until I'm overdressed. I wonder what Sora thinks about how I look, now that I'm different. He still treats me the same, though...

I guess he hasn't noticed.

"I have to get going. My mom wants me home early for preparations, so see ya!" He hugged me goodbye, which made me a bit uncomfortable, and fist pounded Riku.

"Later, man," Riku addressed his friend. "Talk to you soon, okay?"

"Bye Sora!" I waved before he turned to leave. Riku seized my hand, walking me across the field, nearing the redwood trees. I caught Riku's smirk and gulped as he still held his stare on me.

"Wh-What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing," he looked about nonchalantly, letting my hand fall to my side. "It's just I've been thinking about Sora... Isn't he a bit... Dense?"

I laughed. "Riku, what are you trying to get at?"

It was true. Sora was denser than a block of led.

Suddenly, he face-palmed at my response. "Why are _**you **_being dense?" he exasperated.

"How 'bout you explain, and then maybe I'll understand."

"Well, I'm just saying you guys have been friends for a long time-"

"As long as I can remember," I interrupted.

"Exactly, he would have had to have figured it out by now that you totally have the hots for him!"

Oh. My. Gosh.

No way... In the five seconds it took for him to say that one sentence, my stomach lurched as it freefalled to my feet, my heart went on overdrive, and my face was probably a darker shade of crimson than my hair.

_3... 2... 1..._

"I DON'T HAVE THE HOTS FOR HIM YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A CROSSDRESSER!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs as we ventured deeper into the forest. He held up his hands to defend himself from the expected wrath that was denial.

"Whoa, first, calm down. And second, you're the one to talk! How am _**I **_the crossdresser when you're the one dressing like a guy?" I sweat-dropped as I looked down at what I was wearing. A long-sleeved shirt one size too big and baggy Holister cargos.

"Touché, but you're the one with the girly hair..." His eyes widened when I pointed at his silver locks.

"Hmm... That's also true- Wait, you're avoiding the subject!"

I said nothing.

"C'mon Kairi, it's not a bad thing if you like him." he teased, his hand only being smacked away when he pinched my cheek.

"No," I said quickly, sticking out my tongue.

"Kairi!" he groaned.

"Riku!" I mocked him. I loved annoying the hell out of people sometimes.

I sat against the closest redwood, Riku following suit.

"Dude, just give me an honest answer, okay? Now, I'm going to ask you for the last time... _**Do**_ _**you**_ _**like Sora Shimomura**_?" He finally dropped the nuclear bomb that could destroy all of humanity in the following second while I stared at him nervously.

I could feel my heart quicken its pace as I thought things through.

Would it be a bad idea to tell Riku that Sora was indeed my crush? Sure, he and Sora are friends, but Riku and I are closer. He attended the same school and class this year with me. We spent most of the school day together. At one point, I felt like I was neglecting Sora because of how much time I was spending with Riku.

Even though Riku was my second best friend, the friendship we had was nowhere near striking distance with the one I had with Sora. Sigh. Tough decisions...

But they have to be made sooner or later.

"... You promise not to tell Sora?" I flinched as he yelled in victory.

"I knew it! I knew you liked him!"

"Sh-Shut up! It's just a crush. It'll die sooner or later..."

"Please, with the way you look at him, and how nervous you get when he's near, this definitely won't die out. I bet it won't," he smirked after I smacked him.

"Riku, please, just shut up!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>"It's a good thing that he only knows, and I'm making sure that it stays that way. The main problem at the moment was what I was going to wear for Sora's formal..."<strong>_

* * *

><p>"How about this one, darling?" My mother held up a frilly pink dress with floral patterns.<p>

"Ew, auntie, what are you trying to do!" I couldn't help but laugh as Naminé shielded her eyes in disgust.

When I returned to my house, I invited my cousin to accompany me to the formal. She was already wearing her dress, a pure white strapless one, complimented by blue sandals and a blue diamond necklace and a sparkly white diamond beret that entangled itself in her perfect, platnuim-blonde hair.

She looked like an angle while not so long ago, I looked like Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street...

I did feel a bit self-cautious sitting next to Namine in nothing but my underwear and a strapless A-cup bra. By the time she returned from her summer vacation on Destiny Islands, she had grown taller and, not to mention, so did her chest.

"What? It's cute, right Kairi?" She looked at me only to see my face scrunch up like my cousin's.

"You've got to be kidding! I would never wear... **_that_**."

"There has to be something you can wear. Do you know how _**Sora **_would feel if you didn't attend this formal?" I sighed as she smirked. The "Sora Card" always worked in any situation.

"I want my dress to be black," I muttered in defeat.

Naminé jumped up from my bed, ran past my mom, and into my closet. After a few seconds, she walked out with a dress of her choice in hand.

"This is what you should totally wear!" I couldn't see the dress because it was thrown at my face.

"Please don't show me what kind of shoes I'll wear if this is how you decide to show me a dress," I muffled into the fabric, holding it up afterward to see it much clearly.

It was a similar strapples dress like Naminé's, but it was midnight black, and it had a hot pink sash tied around the waist. It looked so cute!

I slipped on the dress and gave it a twirl in front of the full-body mirror hanging from my door, checking myself from front to back.

"Shoes?"

"Taken care of!" Naminé sang, placing black gladiator sandals on my bed. Sewn onto the ankle straps were hot pink beads.

"Wow, those are gorgeous!" my mom exclaimed. How true she was!

"Thanks Nami," I smiled at her. "Hey mom, isn't daddy getting ready?" My mom's smile had disappeared, worrying me.

"No," she sighed. "We got into another arguement, but don't worry! He'll get over it!" She said hastily.

It had been a few weeks since my mom and dad started arguing. I could always hear them yelling downstairs late in the night. I _**never **_heard my dad yell so loud in my life. He scares me sometimes when he's angry...

I shook the thoughts from my head as I quickly put on the sandals and smoothed out my dress. If we wanted to make it on time we had to leave now.

"Wait... Before we go," Naminé walked up in front of me with a thick, hot pink ribbon in hand. "I want my little Kai to look just a little more pretty... For Sor-Sor!"

I felt so loved as she wrapped the ribbon around my head, tying the bow perfectly. She always knew how to flatter and comfort me at the right moments. Sometimes, I feel as if she really is my sister, with the way she treats me so sweetly.

* * *

><p>My butterflies were becoming more furious with each passing minute, the feeling completely unbearable to ignore in my tummy.<p>

I could hear Naminé and my mother gasp at the sight of the estate, the lightings making the Victorian-style mansion more elegant against the dark, violet sky of night.

"Aerith never told me about this..." I caught my mother's whisper as we pulled up in front of the entrance.

"Neither did Sora, but I found out eventually," I told her with a cheeky smile. The three of us got of the car, Naminé and I heading through the large front doors while my mother handed the car keys to the vallet.

From the look on her face, Naminé felt like a princess in her own fairytale. I couldn't blame her. With the way we were dressed, and how beautifully decorated and festive the house was, it did feel like a fantasy becoming a reality.

Naminé looked back and gasped in delighted surprise. "Oh, h-hello..." I saw that her face was a tinted shade of pink as she shyly acknowledged an attractive boy with sunkissed hair, mirth dancing in his cerulean eyes.

"Wow... Sora's friends really know how to clean up," he also looked red in the face as he adjusted his bowtie. "You girls look stunning."

He winked at Naminé, making her blush deepen.

"Th-Thankyou, umm-"

"Roxas. Roxas Strife. And you are?" He was too close for comfort, causing my cousin to stutter.

"N-Naminé Nomura and this is my c-cousin, Kairi." I waved and smiled politely only to be ignored.

"You have a beautiful name, Naminé," Roxas purred, boldy taking her hand, leaving a light peck while my poor cousin blushed even harder if that were possible. I rolled my eyes at how he fawned over like a prize to be won.

I could honestly care less that I was being indirectly insulted by this boy. Even if we were similar in almost every aspect, Nami was always the more proper and prettier one. It was only natural that the boys flocked around my cousin than little, insignificant me. Plus, I only had my eyes set on _**one**_ boy...

"Care to show us where the real party's taking place, Goldylocks?" I deadpanned, killing the flirtacious mood between the blondes. Roxas glared for only a second until he realized how rude he was actually being.

"Right, sorry about that, Kairi..."

"Finally," I muttered as we followed that pompous asshole into a hallway with a few guests scattered here and there. The music that was playing gradually got louder with each step we took to reach the end of the hall. We then stood in front of two doors that loomed over us, its unnecessary height intimidating me a little. I don't know why, but I'm always intimidated by something that's bigger than me.

"Here we are," he announced smiling, holding onto one of the large door handles. "Behave, you two."

The doors revealed a very spacious ballroom. The tapestry on the ceiling was too far up to depict, but it was an overall soft, dark violet (close to black). There were many tables dressed in crisp white table cloths, some being occupied by other guests. They were all surrounding a large table. I was surprised that there was still ample room to dance on the mirror-like tiles, which some brave couples were doing as I stared at the entirety of the room itself. It was like the ballroom from the movie Beauty and the Beast, but ten times better.

"Hey, Roxy, did more guests arrive?" A girl with strawberry pink hair walked confidently towards us while Roxas frowned.

"My name's _**Roxas**_," he grumbled, crossing his arms grumpily.

"Aw, don't you two look so cute," the older girl completely ignored him, putting Naminé and I in the spotlight. "I'm Vanille Strife, Roxas's older sister and the daughter of Cloud Strife!" She smiled cheerfully.

I could feel the blush and intimidation creep up on me again at the way she carried herself. She was so beautiful and bold. She had a jovial elegance about her that I knew made heads turn. I bet she attracted many suitors with her flawless looks. She made me feel jealous, and I hated it. I disliked her person, even though she was so kind and very likable. Don't get me wrong, I like her and all, but it's just that she is exactly what I wanted to be, and it hurts knowing that I couldn't be like her.

"It's nice to meet you, Vanille. I'm Naminé Nomura, daughter of Stella Nomura-"

"Ah, the famous artist of this century I presume? How wonderful!" Vanille's hands were clasped together in a weird way, but it seemed to fit well with her. I guess many have recognized and acknowledged Naminé's mother over the years with her artwork.

"Do you also inherit her remarkable artistic talents?" Roxas inquired.

"Well, I guess. My art is at a higher level than an average fifth grader," she giggled. "But I've also been a muse for some of my mother's greatest masterpieces, as well. You know, the-"

I ignored their prattle as I looked up at the tapestry of the ceiling, squinting as I focused on the rather small and intricate details. The tapestry wasn't the average blue skies and puffy pink clouds with infant angels flying about. It was a night sky, with stars and anything of cosmic beauty. Then I noticed it clashed with the hues of the ocean. There, on the edge of the ceiling were crashing waves and more distinct shades, which made me realize that the entire piece resembled an island at dusk. It was very beautiful and unique, just like S-

"-Right Kairi?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, feeling my face heat up with embarrassment. "Wh-what?"

"I was just saying that you also have some artistic value yourself. Isn't it true?" Naminé quirked an eyebrow, smiling slyly as she knew I had zoned out through the entire conversation.

"Why y-yes, it is. My work may not be as amazing as my cousin's, but I'm on the right track..." I laughed off my embarrassment with a nervous chuckle, waving my hand as if to dismiss myself from the topic.

I looked to the side and noticed my potential savior, looking exceedingly ravish in a black dress shirt and slacks with a loose, red tie around his neck. He was as amazing as ever. I bid farewell to the group that I obviously didn't belong in at the moment, running quickly to him.

"Hey! Care to dance?" I didn't give him a choice to answer as I took hold of his arm. "Really? Great! Come on!"

I led him across the room and onto the dancefloor as he looked at me with shock and amusement.

"Wow... K-Kairi? Is that really you?" he took in my appearance from head to toe with awe.

"Yes, Riku, I know," I huffed at his reaction. "I'm actually a girl. Can we dance or not?"

He stuttered, "Of course," and took my hand and waist as I placed my hand on his shoulder while we both waltzed to the music coming from the live entertainment.

"I'm gonna be honest here," Riku announced after a few minutes into the waltz. "You look very beautiful tonight, Kai." I blushed at his compliment as he twirled me around.

"You look pretty good yourself, 'Ku,'" Returning to his embrace, we both laughed even though he scowled at my nickname for him.

"Can't you let me charm you just once without it ending into a teasing contest," Riku feigned frustration as we repeated our steps.

"Well, it wouldn't be so nice to steal me away like that."

He stayed silent for a while, understanding the meaning of my words. Then, he smirked.

"I am better than him at everything else," I accused him of lying as he said that, but he righteously ignored me. "So, I guess I can spare him a certain, great someone that he would be better off with..."

I couldn't understand his last words, but pushed my confusion aside as the waltz ended and Riku let go of me when we stopped dancing, that smirk still plastered on his face. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I gasped when I turned around.

Sora stood there with his trademark grin, adorned with the same attire as Riku, but his loosely tied tie was the color of the ribbon in my hair. I was shocked at how we matched perfectly.

Riku busted a nut, laughing as he noticed Sora's outfit. "Nice tie, Sora. Did your mother pick that out for you?"

Sora's calm and lucid eyes somehow burned holes in his best friend.

"Actually, _**I **_did," he sneered. "That proves how manly I am for wearing pink. Where's your pink, Riku?"

It was our turn to laugh as Riku realized what Sora was implying, and stalked off, muttering, "I'm more of a man than you'll ever be," under his breath.

The look on his face was priceless! A true Kodak moment!

"Um... Kairi?"

"Yes?" I asked curiously, anticipating what he would say next.

"Would you," he trailed off playing with his tie nervously. "Would you like to-"

"Alright, will all of our guests come back to their assigned tables, please?" A booming voice cut Sora off, slightly disappointing me. I looked in the direction of the voice and noticed it was George, the butler that I had grown so accustomed to when I resided in Sora's home.

"Our Hostess would like to start the feast!"

I returned my eyes on Sora, who smiled sheepishly. "Come, I know where we'll be sitting," he said, taking hold of my hand while we headed to the large, rectangular table in the midst of the other tables.

It seemed that this table was reserved for very important guests only. Am I really that important? At the end of the long table was where Sora's mother was seated, patiently waiting for her guests. She spotted us and frantically waved, encouraging us to come to her.

"Aw, you two look so adorable together!"

Sora started to groan in protest when his mother squealed like a five-year-old in their favorite candy store.

"Mom!"

"I jest, I jest!" She giggled. It was amazing how Sora's mom reminded me of a teenage girl when she was probably in her mid twenties.

"Now, take a seat! It's time to do my 'Big Speech,'" she said, rolling her eyes.

There were little cards on the table with names on them, like a teacher assigning classroom seats for children. I finally spotted my name on one of the cards and sat down. Sora sat down beside me on my right. A few seconds later, I saw Naminé sit down on my left. I noticed that my mom sat beside her best friend, who was preparing herself to speak.

Soon enough, everyone was seated in their appropriate chairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Sora's mom spoke up, shushing the chatter among the guests. "It has been a rough year in our beloved company since our most important CEO had passed. He was a great man to many. A great husband and father..." A lone tear escaped her eye. "But as every company faces a tragic setback, they must continue in order for their industry to flourish and prosper in today's and tomorrow's economy. We have done just that, and now we've reached the market globally thanks to Cloud Strife, my beloved brother-in-law," she motioned for said man to stand up.

Everyone began to applaud when a handsome, young man with spikey blonde hair stood up, nodding with a stoic expression as he sat back down as quickly as he stood.

"Now, I know you all must be starved, so let the feast begin!"

Right on cue, an army of butlers expertly holding up silver lidded platters filed out of the grand double-doors. They moved with synchronization as they marched to their designated tables, placing the domed shaped surprises in front of each guest and muttering words like "Voila" and "Bon Appetite." Before I knew it, my own little dome was accurately placed in front of me.

When the last guest received their food, the butlers removed the lids from the platters simultaniously, revealing identical steaming delicacies.

_"Dinner is served."_

I began to dig in, feeding my neglected, empty stomach with a variety of delicious foods that were arranged on my plate. I was definitely in heaven.

With the arrival of food, guests resumed their chatter while they ate, filling the room with life once again.

I was only halfway done with my meal when my fork fell from my hand and onto the floor, hiding behind the white curtain of tablecloth. Grumbling, I gave into the arduous task of retrieving the lost silverware.

"Psst, Kairi!" I flinched, dropping the cursed thing again, as Sora harshly whispered from my left.

"Can't you see I'm doing something here," I hissed back, securing my hand on my fork in case it decides to follow the old saying of "third time's the charm."

"I know, but I'm bored," he whined silently. "Let's ditch!"

I slapped him on the arm, managing to land a hit without loosing my balance on all fours.

"Are you stupid? We're gonna get caught!"

"Not if we go this way," he trailed off snidely, a smirk playing on his face as he looked down the makeshift tunnel the table created, people's feet poking through, under the white cloth.

Without protest, I relentlessly followed him as we crawled to the end of the table, crossing our fingers and hoping we wouldn't be found. When we reached the end of the table, both of us cautiously poked our heads from under the cloth, noticing how we were still undetected.

Sora silently pointed to a circular table closest to the end of our table, and I nodded my head in agreement before we resumed our escape. We crawled silently and diligently to the table and rested for a bit.

"Where are we heading for anyway? I need motivation," I whispered jokingly.

"The double doors, to the kitchen. My mom told me that at the end of the feast, they're going to present the congratulatory cake, and I've got to have some of the icing before they take it. I do this at every party," Sora spoke with determination.

"Will there be guards?"

"Lots."

"Evil chefs?"

"Oh yeah."

"An idiot boy trying to snag some icing?"

"Hm... Definitely," Sora replied before realizing what I meant. "H-Hey! I'm not an idiot... I'm just very daring."

I giggled. "Same thing, Sora!"

He took the lead again as we snuck from table to table. At one point, I had to dodge a woman's foot that kept swinging back and forth like a pendelum, and while we were under a table, someone as clumsy as me dropped their fork and almost found us.

After a million years, we finally made it to the table that was near our destination, so we made a crawl for it, silently opening one of the doors and successfully sneaking through. Sora and I gave a soundless high-five, walking quietly down the hall in victory.

We enterd the kitchen doors like the little freaking ninjas we are, avoiding bustling butlers and busboys. We crouched behind an island and peeked over the top, my eyes widening when I caught sight of the cake.

It was fit to be a wedding cake. The fondant was a silky pearl white with red and white sugar flowers littering the base. A veil of velvet red fondant flowed from the very top, contrasting with the white perfectly. At the very top, was a fluffy tuff of red icing with Sora's name all over it (metaphorically of course). All in all, it was a gorgeous masterpiece. I wouldn't be surprised if Naminé's mother decorated it.

"You can have one the flowers, Kai," he said sweetly, but then he gave me a deadly stare. "But the icing's _**mine**_..."

We stood up, walking slowly, acknowledging that no one was there at the moment. I thought we were going to make it.

That is, until we bumped into someone.

A stout, portly man dressed in chef's attire sputtered in what seemed like French. Finally after minutes of possible swearing, he looked down at us, eying me critically.

"Oi, monsieur, mademoiselle! Why are you two in here?" the man spat with his accent.

"Sorry Chef Noel," Sora spoke kindly. "_**Ma copine**_... She hit her head, and she needs an ice pack."

The chef's eyes brightened as he heard his request.

"Oh ho ho," Noel chuckled, fiddling with his pencil mustache. "Okay, lover boy."

Once the chef turned to the fridge, I gave Sora a confused look before we dashed to the counter holding the cake, climbing with desperation to fufill our mission.

I picked off one of the red flowers, flicking my tongue at the sugary petals curiously while Sora stood up to reach the icing.

"Mission accomplished," he exclaimed, licking the icing off of his fingers in satisfaction. "Sometimes I think my mom is trying to make it a challenge-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CAKE?" The chef was fuming as he threw the bag of ice on the floor.

_Uh oh..._

"Run for it!" I shrieked

Sora and I jumped off of the counter, stumbling when we broke into a run the moment our feet made contact with the floor.

"After them!" I looked back for a split second to see butlers and busboys chasing after us as we bursted through the back door of the kitchen, running across what looked like a family dining room. There was a chandelier dangling low above the table. Across from the chandelier was a balcony that led to some sort of lighting's room. An insane plan was already forming in my head.

"Wow," Sora chuckled. "The 'being chased by uptight servers' is new... Well played, Mom, well played."

"Just shut up and get on the table and follow my lead! I have an idea," I ordered as I jumped onto the dining table and started running to the end of it.

With all of my strength, I jumped, miraculously catching the the chandelier. It shook wildly, settling after a few seconds.

"Jump on!" I called out to him. Sora imitated my movements, hanging onto the bottom of the massive electrical appliance.

"What do we do now?" I heard him yell from under me.

"We need to swing this thing, so we can get to there," I pointed at the balcony. "And we'll have to let go, so we can escape, got it?"

"Yeah!"

Slowly, the chandelier gained momentum with each swing, going farther and faster than the last. I thought that the wire connecting it would give in and break from all the tension, with the speed we were going. The mob finally ran through the doors we came from minutes before, gasing and yelling in shock at our wild behavior.

This was the moment of truth. We needed to jump at the right moment, and if we didn't? Well, then the sayings "I'd rather be caught dead-" and "We died trying-" would definitely fit our desperation to get away.

"When I say 'go,' we let go, okay?"

Sora nodded while we continued to swing. The timing had to be perfect.

Time seemed to slow down the more I concentrated on the motion. We both had to let go the moment the chandelier reached its highest potential energy berfore swinging back.

And that moment was now.

As I commanded, we both slacked off our tight grip onto it and fell a few feet, safely landing on the balcony.

"That was awesome! How'd you know when to let go?" Sora asked in wonder as we opened the door to the control room, going down the narrow staircase smugly.

We weren't safe, yet...

"Well, maybe if you paid attention in class when Ms. Smith was teaching Science, you would've probably thought of it before I did," I reprimanded lightly, making him frown.

"Gosh, Kairi," Sora scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "You know I suck at science..."

I opened a door at the bottom of the stairs, leading us into a deserted hallway.

"And math."

He sighed. "Yeah, and-"

"Oh, ouch , Kairi. I didn't know you were so."

I whirled myself around to see Riku walking towards us, smirking.

"How did you- Where did you-! ?" I sputtered before screaming at this impossibilty.

"HOW!" I ground out.

"Well, you guys went missing from the table, and I saw you actually sneak out _**stealthily**_, so I did what any smart person would do and excused myself to use the restroom and followed you instead," he swelled with pride at his achievement. "The chandelier part was easy to do. You weren't the only one who pays attention in class, Kai."

I was seething with something related to anger as he ruffled my hair like he always did to annoy me.

"But enough about my awesomeness," Riku rolled his eyes. "Did you get what you wanted?"

I looked down at the crumpled and melted sugar in my hands, frowning at my wasted efforts.

"Here..."

I looked up to see Riku holding two sugar flowers: a red one and a white one. He gave me the red one, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you," I took a small bite out of one of the petals, tasting the sugary sweetness and savoring it before it melted in my mouth.

I felt someone pull me away by my free hand, and realized Sora had committed the unnatural gesture.

"Bye **_Riku_**," Sora said harshly before tugging me down the hall.

* * *

><p>We ended up on a balcony, giving us the view of a magnificent garden, looking especially beautiful in the moonlight. I've only been in that garden with Sora once.<p>

Sitting on the ledge, I looked out at the breathtaking scene among us, admiring it.

"Why don't you like Riku," I finally muttered out sadly.

"I-It's not that I don't like him... We just can't put our differences aside so easily..."

"You always compete with him! I'm tired of it! What are you going to fight for next? Me?"

I blushed as I realized what I said when Sora's cheeks tinted a slight pink.

"It's not like that," he argued. "This will blow over soon. Trust me." I sighed as I did so.

"I didn't mean to blow up like that. It's just I'm a bit stressed," I told him, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"From what?"

His question suddenly veered my thoughts to my parents; how they always fight now...

"It's not really that important, don't worry." Everything became still and silent again, so I returned my stare to the view until Sora spoke again.

"Um, Kairi?"

"Hm," I made a noise to shw him I was listening, without taking my eyes off of the garden.

"Remember that question I was going to ask you, but I couldn't get to?"

"Yeah..." I trailed off, my curiosity growing slightly.

"Well," he came closer and turned me around. "I was wondering if..."

"If..." I egged him on, a bit impatient. Why do boys always beat around the bush like that? They should just grow up, be a man, and get to the point!

He inhaled deeply.

"I was wondering if you... Would like to dance with me."

I was shocked. I would've never thought he would ask me, of all people, to dance! I felt my heart thump in my chest, threatening to pop out, and I could feel my palms grow sweaty.

"O-Okay..."

We stood up, walking into the middle of the balcony. I awkwardly put my arms around his neck as he put his arms on my waist, pulling closer. I mentally squeaked at our closeness.

_Oh my gosh. _Oh my gosh. _Oh my gosh. _Oh my gosh. OH MY GOSH!____

"So... How does this work?" he chuckled. "No music? Eh, I can handle it."

"We don't need music to dance together," I murmured, laying my head against his chest as we continued to sway slowly and moving in circles.

"You're right," he whispered in my ear. "All I need is for you to sing with me." I smiled, thinking of a song and started to sing.

"**_When you walk_ away...**"

"**_You don't hear me say,_**" he continued, holding me tighter to encourage me to sing more.

"_**Please, oh baby, don't go.**_"

"_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,**_" we both sang. "**_It's hard to let go..._**"

I felt so safe in his arms as we danced. I felt happy, happier than I could ever be. Riku could never make me this happy...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The night was beautiful, and best of all, I felt beautiful. Sora was there with me. I was there with him. We were together. Nothing else mattered. It was a night that I want to remember when I grow old. And I knew that Sora and I would be happy together when we made it to middle school, no matter what..."<strong>_

* * *

><p>If only Kairi knew how right and how wrong she truly was...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So how was <strong>**_THAT_? Ha ha, ahhhh this took FOREVER! Sigh, now I have to spend a whole whatever week doing the next chapter. :3 But who says that doing that won't be fun? (;**

**Well, until next time!**

**Au revoir!**

**Love you guys! :D**

***Heart***


	3. More Than What the Eyes Can See

**Welcome back! ^_^**

**I love having time to write my chapters and whatnot. It makes me happy! :3 I'm honestly excited about this chapter cuz- drum roll please!**

***drum roll***

**- Kairi and the gang are in middle school! Yay! :D I hope you like this chapter like I do, well aside from the Kairi bashing... Which isn't really what anyone would like, but as the saying goes (and what the whole entire story revolves around):**

**Everything ****Happens ****for ****a ****Reason****! :}**

**So, I don't want any complaints! **

**...**

**Lol for some reason I sound like a mother... 0.o"**

**Speaking of mothers... I just realized I gave Naminé's mom and Kairi's former bully the same name... Talk about awkward... xD**

**Lol I just want to ensure that "Naminé's mother, Stella" and "Kairi's bully, Stella" are two completely different beings. I mean, that would be sick if her aunt bullied her, don't you think?**

**Omg I can't believe I came to this **_**other**_** realization, but I totally messed up the school years that our fellow heroes and heroines were in. Fourth grade is from **_**2006-2007**_**, so fifth is **_**2007-2008**_**. Just a heads up that I really needed you guys to know, so then you won't look at the date in this chapter and be like "Huh?" while scratching your head. Needed to clear that up before I make the corrections.**

**Just saying this, even though you guys already know, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or World Ends With You... Just saying... ;-;**

**Oh, but I do own the Poems! ^_^**

**-****Ziffy87 & Isabelz3Cookies:**** Thank youus! :)**

**Alrighty then! On with Part three! Yipee! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Tree House:<strong> **Reminiscing Part 2**

**More Than What the Eyes Can See**

The book that intimidated her the most was now in front of her, mocking her with its dreadful color. From anyone else's impression, it seemed like a plain, ink black book.

But to Kairi... It was pure evil, a monstrosity, an abomination. Virtually pain itself written with ink...

She caressed the book gently, smiling fondly, an ironic gesture toward such a forlorn piece of literature. If a journal like this was found years later, any other owner would have probably grimaced with disgust and loathing, throwing it away immediately, but not her. Kairi would never do such a thing as to neglect what was apart of her, no matter how horrifying it was.

Memories are memories; it's impossible to throw one away with your own will. Only traumatized people have that precious gift, but, well, they become irrational after that.

Kairi opened the journal to the first page. There was no entry, just a watercolor sketch that she remembered fussing over so much.

They were a pair of eyes. The eyelashes were thick and black with pen scratches and the irises beautifully colored with the most vibrant of ceruleans. Beneath the breathtaking sketch was the title, made with exceptional calligraphy.

_**"The Eyes to My Soul..."**_

If you were to see those gorgeous eyes, you would think they were simply perfect, but she thought otherwise. The color wasn't right. This would be as close as she could get to replicating _**his **_eyes.

For some reason, she was finally pleased with its appearance, dismissing it as she turned to the official page that started this book.

The black journal was different from the first, aside from the color change and simplicity. It held an advanced form of expression that would make you think a sixth, seventh, or eighth grader never could have had written it. Ever. Her way of retelling her day was very unique considering a girl her age wouldn't have done what she did.

Kairi wrote her entries in _**poems**_. Poetry was her main interest since she found one in the treehouse before sixth grade even started, but we'll get to _**that**_ later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"August 25, 2008."<strong>_

_**Even if it's fall, our sun shines bright**_

_**It's a time for us all as we sigh at the sight**_

_**A new school full of welcome**_

_**Friends of different eyes and sizes as they all come**_

_**And join us with fake smiles and cheers**_

_**Already missing the sunshine and their old peers**_

_**Ready for this new school year ahead...**_

* * *

><p>Sixth Grade. A grade in our school lives where we're branded with a permanent seal of judgement. You were either this or that. I can't say all of the types of people you could be 'cause there are too many. This is a critical time in your school life where you have to be careful.<p>

Middle school is a dangerous world, unfamiliar territory, so you have to keep your guard up seven hours a day, five days a week. Even on the weekends under some circumstances if you have to.

It wasn't until I met _**him**_ that I learned all of this.

* * *

><p>I stood awkwardly in the midst of familiar faces from my neighborhood, waiting for the bus to come. I didn't dare speak to any of the older-looking kids who were talking animatedly about their new school year.<p>

They all intimidated me. I would no doubt be scared if they were all mini Vanilles wrapped up in prepubescent bodies. Oh joy...

One of the boys, possibly a seventh grader, shot me a glance. I squirmed under his gaze, nervously playing with my shockingly short skirt. Yup, wearing the damned things again. The school dress code requires the girls to wear a white dress shirt with a blue plaid skirt while the boys are obligated to wear a white dress shirt with a blue tie with either black, navy blue, or khaki slacks.

I stole a quick peek at him. His unique, orange hair framed his face, slightly covering his ocean blue eyes, and spiked up at the back. Large headphones were placed right on his head, music probably blasting his senses away. He wore a blue cardigan over his uniform with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, khaki slacks, and blue Vans.

He caught me redhanded, making me gasp and blush. He ignored his group of friends, casually walking over to me while they watched on, confused. The boy stood beside me, keeping quiet as we continued waiting. As I predicted, I could hear the music playing from his headphones. Seriously, this is getting too awkward! When is this freaking bus coming?

"You're the runner girl, right?"

His voice was soft and smooth, something I didn't expect from a boy who was probably deaf. The boy spoke as if he could hear himself clearly over the loud music.

"Wh-What?" I had to face him now so I wouldn't look rude. From up close, he looked really cute in his uniform.

"I remember walking to the library on my first day of fifth, to do something for the teacher. You and this boy were running from the vice principal, and I heard the guys down the hall cheering for you after you passed. You two were the talk of the school that day," he explained.

"Oh, yeah..."

I couldn't believe that I still didn't recognize this boy. He was so quiet, no wonder Sora and I hadn't noticed him when we ran past him that day.

"I have a name," I told him. "I'm Kairi Nomura. You don't have to call me 'Runner girl.'"

The bus finally arrived, veering over the lane to pick us up. Kids crowded the doors, forcing themselves through, probably to find a good spot for themselves in the back.

A ghost of a smirk appeared on his face. "Neku Sakuraba," he simply said before slowly walking up to the bus when half of them got on the bus. I liked how his name rolled off my tongue when I said it. It reminded me of Riku's name, come to think of it.

I decided to wait, being the last person in. I smiled to the bus driver and commenced my arduous task of finding a seat. I started to get nervous as I walked farther down the aisle, receiving cryptic stares as I kept searching for the seat I couldn't find. Suddenly someone pulled me down before I had time to even comprehend what was going on.

"Here, just save yourself the trouble and sit on my lap until we get there." I recognized Neku's voice and started to burn up. With all the unwanted attention and this uncomfortable position I was in with such a cute guy, I couldn't help but feel a bit flustered. I received more stares from envious girls and amused boys as I sat sideways on his lap.

"Neku, who's the girl?" a boy with shaggy blonde hair sitting in the aisle seat next to us asked, winking at me.

He didn't even turn, let alone giving a look from the corner of his eye to acknowledge his friend, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

"She's no one of your interest, _**Joshua**_," his voice hardened as I felt him tense.

"That's not a nice way to introduce your friend, _**Neku**_." Joshua irked him, I could tell by the way his body language was screaming 'Piss Off or I'll _**KILL**_you!'

"Shut up, already," I spat quietly as to not attract attention. Neku's eyes were glued on me the minute I confronted Joshua. He seemed more amused than worried.

I felt his hand rest on mine. "Thank you," he murmured.

For the entire ride we stayed quiet, enjoying each other's company without words as no one else bothered us. It took a while to get off the bus with the many people that were crowded in, but I didn't complain. Once I got off, I was pulled back.

"Hey, wait," I barely heard him over the loud crowd of students that were socializing in the courtyard. "I just wanted to say that it was cool how you put Josh in his place. Sometimes, he doesn't know when to shut up."

I smiled. "No problem. Anything else?"

"Y-Yeah... Just be careful who you talk to . Sometimes it can be cool to put people in their place, but it's best to remind yourself who you are, who they are and what you don't know about them, and what they're capable of. I don't want you to end up like Marie..."

"Who is Marie? Wh-What happened to her?"

He averted his eyes, sighing.

"Let's just say," He returned my stare with a melancholic one. "It only takes one person to show you your faults..."

My eyes followed Neku as he walked passed me, his hands in his pockets and his saddened stare fixed on the ground ahead of him, disappearing behind the Seventh Grade building. I took out my schedule, studying my assigned classes.

I was put in advanced core classes (i.e Pre-Algebra, 2nd level Science, etc.) because of my score on our End of Year Exam. I was going to be in put in the same room as some seventh graders and few eighth graders, so it was going to be awkward for me. I was told that the school mixes the students together to give some students a taste of high school.

I also knew that this year, Sora wasn't going to be in most of my classes, which made me feel a bit relieved.

Now, you're probably wondering "Why, Kairi, why?" Well, I'll give you two words:

Personal. Space.

I mean, yeah sure I have a crush on him and all, but I also have my limits. We spend most of our time with each other, so we both agreed on a temporary separation. And not to mention, I need to meet new people, make new friends.

That's why I decided to run after Neku, but I guess I ran into someone else. He seemed to be in the way, God knows why.

"S-Sorry," I mumbled halfheartedly.

"_**Kairi**_?"

I snapped my head up to look at the boy who stood in front of me. He was taller than me by two or three heads. His emerald eyes were cat-like and his untamed, spiky mane was a fiery red. He resembled a red lion: Wild and predatory.

"Um... This may sound offensive, but... Do I know you?"

"Of course you wouldn't remember," he exclaimed, face-palming instantly at his mistake. "We only met each other when I was, like, five. I'm Axel!"

I stared at him blankly while he sweat-dropped.

"I'm your cousin..." His face scrunched up into a scowl as I still had the same look on my face.

"Your mother's brother's son?"

"O-OH! You're Uncle Reno's kid?" I asked carefully. He looked like he was gonna give up on life all together because of me.

"Yes, his kid," he stuck his tongue out at me playfully. "Get it memorized or I'll hurt you. Wow... From what I remember, you look very, very different. I mean, like very, very, very, very, very, ver-"

"Okay, I get it!" I giggled, swaying slightly while Axel grinned. Waving, he started to walk away to his posse.

"It was nice seeing you again, Kai," he yelled out over his shoulder. "If you need anything, let me know! I'll be there like-" He snapped his fingers."-That."

"Same here!"

After waving goodbye, I resumed with my chase after Neku, spotting him as he leaned against one of the portables behind the Seventh Grade building. He seemed thoughtful, tilting his head up towards the sunlight, bathing in the warmth, closing his eyes in a sort of nostalgia.

I sneaked up to his side, suppressing a giggle as I poked him in the cheek, jolting him from his repose.

"What the- Kairi?" When did you get here?"

_Gosh, he looks so cute when he's confused!_

"Just now. I was wondering if I could stay with you... You seem to know your way around the school, and I'm completely clueless," I told him quietly, playing with my skirt like before.

"Of course you can. Is there anything you wanna know?"

"Well..." I thought about what he told me earlier. "Everything."

He chuckled. "That will take a while, but I'll give you a few pointers."

The most he could tell me before the bell rang was to keep quiet, be nice, and to not confront any of the popular girls so soon.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" Neku asked quietly.

"S-Sure..."

The walk was silent, but not awkward. We stayed close so we wouldn't lose each other in the strong current of students. Walking down a less occupied hall, we sighed in relief knowing that our personal space would be raped no more.

Finally, Neku and I had reached our destination: Room 219, Mr. Cooper's class, Pre-Algebra.

"You're in advanced maths," he said, more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah..."

He put a hand on my shoulder, reading my mind too accurately.

"Don't worry about being surrounded by higher-ups. Just because you'e smart doesn't mean that you're a nerd... Actually, don't openly show much of your capabilities yet. There can be some pretty judgmental and envious people in there, so to say."

And with that he walked past me, down the hall, disappearing behind a corner. He seems to like doing that a lot...

The second bell gave me a heart attack, breaking me from my train of thought. I realized that if I didn't go inside the class in five minutes, I would be late, and I do _**not **_want a detention on the first day!

When I entered the room, I only saw four or five people (ironic how I can't even count well...) scattered around the room. I saw a girl with black cropped hair near the back of the class, headphones plugged into her ears. I cautiously approached the seat next to her and sat in it. I'd rather be in the back of the class today for obvious reasons.

An object underneath her desk caught my interest. She held a sleek, black PSP in her hands, her thumbs pressing the buttons madly as she grinned. A gamer girl, huh? Well, at least she wasn't one of those two-faced bitches. Yeah, I said it. Problem?

I took out a black spiral notebook, contemplating on my next work, scribbling as fast as the Gamer Girl manipulated her console.

_**Orange hair, blue eyes.**_

_**He's my guardian in disguise**_

_**No mind to the shadows beneath his words,**_

_**Nor in his conflicting ocean hues**_

_**Collected in his calmest moments**_

_**Rigid and cold when push comes to shove**_

_**No matter how dark his feathers and his past are,**_

_**He will always be my guardian angel from above...**_

"Whoa... That's deep."

I jumped slightly in my seat at the voice ringing in my ears. I turned slightly to see the raven haired girl looking over my shoulder, the ocean in her eyes drifting in thought.

"Y-Yeah, thanks," I quickly said. I was afraid that I would say something wrong and screw everything up.

"You must be really gifted to be that emotionally attached to such a play on words..."

My eyes widened at her assumption. Before I could put in a defensive reply, she continued.

"I mean, there must be a lot going on in your life, so why not make it your muse?"

"Yes..." I whispered quietly. How could she know so much of me by just one poem? It befuddles me...

The late bell rang.

"By the way, the name's Xion Cooper!"

I returned her casual grin with a small smile. "Kairi Nomura."

Looking in front of me, I was surprised that I hadn't noticed the room fill up with students. Mr. Cooper got up from his desk and walked to the front of the class, a stack of papers in hand.

He was a middle-aged man, probably in his late forties, a bald spot completely obvious with his graying jet black hair.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Cooper, and I'm going to be your Pre-Algebra teacher for the year-"

"If you've already written your name on the board, then there was no point in introducing yourself, _**Baldwin**_," Xion muttered not so quietly, making me giggle uncontrollably and some guys in front of me snort with laughter.

"What's so funny Clearwater?" Mr. Cooper snapped with anger, sending his threatening glare to a familiar blonde.

"N-Nothing, Mr. Baldwin- I mean Cooper! Nothing, Mr. Cooper!"

The rest of the class burst into hysterics while the blonde flushed in embarrassment. Without a second thought, Xion and I high-fived, laughing.

"_**As. I. Was. Saying**_," the teacher yelled out, silencing the class. "You have a free day. You'll be getting a syllabus that I need signed by you and your parent or guardian. This goes to my desk by the end of class _**tomorrow**_."

Once he passed out the papers, he returned to his desk, pulling out a magazine to read.

Simultaneously, we turned around to face each other.

"Is he your dad?"

"Step," she merely said. It must've been a touchy subject, with the way she said it so hatefully. "But, that's not really something to talk about now. Do you play any video games?"

"Heck yeah, I do! PS2 all the way."

Xion grinned excitedly like a child, knowing that someone shared one of her favorite interests. She sat cross-legged in her desk. I took this chance to see what she was wearing. A white long-sleeved dress shirt slightly unbuttoned to reveal a black undershirt, and a pair of blue plaid shorts that ended at mid-thigh, which I assumed fitted comfortably. Her plain black Vans topped it all off.

Then, I could feel the air in the room get thicker at my realization.

I couldn't help but squeak, "You can wear shorts?"

"Of course," she chimed. "When my mom bought me the skirt, I told her there was no way in all of Hell that I was going to wear it. After failing to persuade me, she decided to take me to the administration office to deal with it. Turns out, a girl has to wear the skirt or bottoms with the equivalent height. So, technically, I found a loophole within the dress code _**like a boss**_ and now, here I am with these bad boys. I'm such a smart cookie, aren't I?"

I honestly felt like fainting at this revelation. I'm saved once again!

"The one and only," I answered frivolously, mentally bowing.

"Hey, if you write poems and stuff, do you make songs?"

"No, but my best friend said I have an awesome voice. That counts for something, right?"

"Definitely!" she squealed. "Did you sign up for the school's chorus? 'Cause I did, and I'm gonna tryout!"

"Y-Yeah, I also have chorus class for my-"

I stopped mid-sentence when I saw the familiar blonde walking down the aisle between our desks.

"Hey, Xio, I heard you got Grand Theft Auto II and finished it. Mind if I borrow it?"

"Hmmm, I don't know," she trailed off playfully. Tidus rolled his eyes.

"You do _**owe**_ me for the Baldwin incident, after all," he ground out.

I saw Xion blush a bit from embarrassment."Alright! Sheesh Tidus!"

Something in my mind clicked.

"Ack!" I jumped over the metal bar of the desk, standing in front the blonde kid. "You're _**Tidus**_!"

"Uhh... That's pretty obvious? You look sorta familiar..."

"Yeah, because my best friend handed your ass to you that one summer!"

Xion started to laugh while Tidus turned beet red and started to sputter.

"W-Wait, you're Riku's best friend? That's impossible! He never was interested in the girls at our school. I actually thought at one point he was gay!"

Xion was laughing harder, face red from lack of air in her lungs as I looked at the blonde with horror.

"Now, that's impossible because I can clearly remembered that he tried to kiss me last year!"

The conversation was becoming pointless. We kept arguing about Riku's orientation for a whole ten minutes.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE," Xion screamed, still laughing. We both turned toward her and sweat-dropped.

"Th-Thank you," she inhaled deeply, her laughter quieting to giggles. "This 'Riku' guy must be interesting if you can have an argument for that long..."

"Trust me, Xi, Riku's _**not**_ gay," I reassured, hopefully clearing up the mishap.

"I don't know. From what Tidus was saying," she laughed again. "He sure sounds like a pansy to me. I mean, long silver hair? That's new."

I groaned, face-palming really hard. "Come on, I bet you Tidus was just lying about the rest of the stuff he said to avoid the fact that he got his ass beat by Riku with a toy sword," I grumbled.

"I mean, have you ever seen a guy with long, flowing locks of silver? Definitely not!"

I hit my head on my desk from frustration. Suddenly, the announcements came on, implying that the bell was going to ring when it ended.

_**"Good morning, students of Arcadia Middle. Are you ready for another school year?"**_

Most of the kids in my class groaned.

_**"The Arcadia Angels Choir is welcoming new members! Tryouts are to be held on Monday, September 3rd for all grades. Football season is coming soon! Boys interested in a spot on the team need to have the basic athletic skills and average to outstanding grades. Tryouts for sixth graders is on the fourth of September, the fifth for seventh, and the sixth for eighth. Coach Bradley will be anticipating the newest members of the Archangels! That is all for today. Have a great first day, students!" **_

I felt excited that the football tryouts were being held so early in the year. I wanted to see how well Sora would do and be there when he made the team. I could just imagine the look on his face when he sees his name under the list for first cut.

The bell rang, students in the front of the room rushed out of the room eagerly. Xion and I were the last ones out, casually walking down the hall together.

"Hey, Xion, you wanna hang out this weekend?" I asked out of the blue. I paled the second after when I realized what I was saying.

_Stupid randomness of mine! You'll be the death of me!_

"Make it a Friday sleepover at my house, and I'm in!"

I felt like if my mouth opened up any wider, then my bottom jaw would dislocate itself.

"Wh- Okay. So, Friday?" We reached a point where the hall branched out into two.

"Yeah, just tell me when your mom and dad gives you the Okay, got it?"

"Alright, see you later!" I waved to her before turning to the hall on the right as she did to the one on the left.

My next class was Language Arts, one of the few classes that I had that wasn't advanced. This time, I didn't need help from a cute guy to find where it was...

Wait, why do I think Neku's _**cute**_? I'm supposed to like Sora! All other men are unnoticeable! Get it together, Kai!

I bumped into another person for the second time today.

"I'm so sorry, miss," I apologized quickly.

"You better be," the girl growled. "If you get in my way one more time, I'll give you something to truly be sorry about."

As soon as she said that, her other two friends backed her up. I noticed that what this girl wore was all too revealing, and she had makeup caked on her face. Her friends also imitated her style. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights that curled up. Her green eyes were cold and piercing. My own eyes widened in realization.

"Y-You're Selphie..."

"How do you know me? I don't even know who the hell you are," she spat.

"T-Tidus is your friend, right?"

"Hmph, Tidus was **_never_** a friend of mine. Get it through your thick ugly head," she said flippantly.

Her attitude towards me was making me boil with rage. I didn't show or direct one once of impertinence to her, and she was already threatening and insulting me. That doesn't sit well with me, _**at all**_. Suddenly, everything about her made me want to beat the crap out of her. Even her face made me want to start a one-on-one. I made the worst mistake of my middle school life: ignoring Neku's advice in my head and blowing up on her.

"Listen, you no good, flat-chested brat," I spat at her with equal amount of venom. "I tried being polite, but you're trying my patience. You should get your act together before I do it for you. So, stop being a _**bitch**_ and be nice to the people you don't know for once. By the way, you look like you belong on the corner of a street than in this hallway, you slut."

I smirked with satisfaction as she started to scream at me, turning on my heal and entering my classroom, which made her scream at me even more.

The teacher wasn't even in the room, it was completely empty...

_**Or so I thought.**_

I saw a flash of silver before I was tackled into a deadly hug. How familiar.

"Riku! I thought I would never see you in any of my classes!"

"Me neither, oh my God! How was first block?"

"Totally awesome. I met this girl and she's totally amazing, but she thinks you're gay..."

His eyes widened before he glared at me.

"Don't ask how it happened. The important thing is that it wasn't me," I quipped.

"Whatever. Anyway, I heard screaming. Did you make someone cry?" He questioned, smirking.

"No, it was just this girl that pissed me off, so I got up in her face like, 'try me, you little whore!'"

He laughed as I told him about the girl and what she said, and what I said, and blah blah blah.

"Oh, by the way, it was Selphie. Y'know that girl that's _**'not friends' **_with Tidus?"

Riku's face paled considerably, which made me feel nervous. It only took seconds for him to change his mood.

"S-Selphie? You told off _**Selphie**_? K-Kairi, what were you _**thinking**_!" he ground out, pulling at his hair.

"Is that a b-bad thing?" I asked. He was honestly starting to scare me.

"Kairi, of course it's a bad thing! Do you have any idea of what you've done!"

I flinched at his angry yells. "It's not my fault she was acting like a bitch! She made me so mad! She treated me like shit, Riku. Like FUCKING SHIT!" I quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

I could feel hot tears strolling down my cheeks involuntarily, pissing me off even more.

Why did Riku get so mad at me? All I did was defend myself. He seemed totally proud of me until I mentioned her name. Who is Selphie, really? And how does Riku know her?

He pulled me into a hug. He was shaking.

"Aw, n-no, Kairi, I didn't mean to say it like that! You just... I'm so... I'm scared, Kai... I'm just so scared," Riku said frantically.

"Wh-Why w-would _**you**_ be s-scared? Who is Selphie?"

"Th-There was a girl like you in my old school. She was tired of people pushing her around, too. Selphie made it her pride and joy to make her life hell, Kairi, because she did what you did. You kn-know what happened to her? She took her own life in front of the whole entire school. She traumatized me that day, in fourth grade, to a point where I c-couldn't go back. Th-That's why I went to your school. That's why I was so interested in you, so protective and caring of you... You reminded me of h-her..."

He kept trembling so much that he was holding onto me for support instead.

I was winded, speechless. He never opened up this much to me before. It made me happy and annoyed. It made me realize that Selphie was going to make me her next victim. She would be the new "Stella" now, but knowing how Selphie pushed a girl into the arms of Death makes her ten times worse. And with the fact that she was the reason why Riku was like this pissed me off more than ever.

"Riku... Look at me," I cupped my hands on his face, forcing him to keep his eyes on mine. I noticed how red his eyes were. I'll make a mental note to actually fight this bitch. "My actions, my consequences. Don't be so upset with this whole thing. I won't let her affect me the way she did to your friend. I will never let that happen. I'm not that shy, scared third grader anymore. I'm not going to let her in my head or bash me around without a fight. I won't let her touch me. If she's asking for it, I _**will not hesitate**_ to beat the living shit out of her, okay? Remember this. Engrave it somewhere on your body. Tattoo it on your skin!"

He gave me a shaky chuckle, closing his eyes. "Y-You promise?"

"On my life, Riku, I promise," I said softly, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes with my thumbs.

"_**Am I interrupting something here**_?" I turned to see Sora leaning against the doorway. He wore his uniform in a similar way compared to Neku's. I noticed the raging storm in his eyes.

"Sora, I-"

"No, it's alright, Kairi. You don't have to tell me everything that happened this time. I can perfectly see what's _**going on**_," he snapped angrily.

"Why are you angry, _**Shimomura**_? I thought you, _**of all people**_, would understand," I growled.

"And I _**do**_, Kairi. Make out with Riku and get the fuck over it," he snarled, storming out of the classroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Watch out,<strong>_

_**There's a storm in his eyes**_

_**Exciting the Sea**_

_**Roaring as it makes the innocent flee**_

_**Confused in his own mind**_

_**Thinking he's always right,**_

_**But never to think before he speaks**_

_**The lightning moves for him,**_

_**the thunder speaks for him**_

_**Drowning the land with violent downpours**_

_**He doesn't see the people beg for no more**_

_**He's possessed by the storm**_

_**The storm in his eyes**_

_**Watch out,**_

_**There's a storm in his eyes..."**_

* * *

><p>Hurt. Heartbroken. Understanding. That's all I felt when he slammed the door on his way out. Riku looked at me with empathy. Sora was mad at the both of us under false pretenses, but he's too blinded by anger to see it.<p>

I sighed as I took a seat behind Riku. This would be a rocky start in the year. I didn't expect this to happen at all, but you know what? Fate can be a bit of a bitch just to toy with you.

The bell rang, I couldn't tell if it was the second or late bell, and soon, more students began to enter the room. Eventually, Slutty Selphie and her slutty friends walked through the door. Her eyes were shining with mischief. A teacher bolted into the room.

"Sorry for being so late, but I had complications. So much for a hello, right? I'm Ms. Brown and I'm going to be here all year, kiddies, so don't mess with me," Ms. Brown said playfully.

She was a beautiful Caribbean woman, you could tell by her thick accent. Her chocolate skin and green eyes were a rare sight. Maroon curly hair reached her lower back, and she wore jean shorts under a long, translucent beige skirt with a brown halter top. Ms. brown seemed like the type with a laid-back attitude and a cool personality, making me like her instantly.

"Oh, I'm going to let you relax today if you do me this one favor," she held up a stack of papers. "I know you all hate these things, but I need you get this signed and return it to me tomorrow, okay? Alrighty then! Oh, and I also need to take attendance."

She started calling out names and kids started to shout "here" or "present."

"Sora Shimomura?"

No answer.

"Are you here, Sora?"

I sighed sadly as the classroom stayed silent.

"Okay... Not here," she concluded awkwardly, scribbling on her clipboard.

I shoved the piece of paper into my bag, not caring about how crumpled up it would get. Riku leaned back in his chair, resting his head on top of my desk as he stared blankly at the fluorescent lights in the ceiling. I took the opportunity to play with his hair.

"Do you think Sora will get over it?" I asked worriedly.

"When it comes to you, Kairi, he never will..."

"I've known him longer than you have. He thinks you're stealing his first best friend away from him. I never knew he could be this jealous," I replied.

"You have no idea..."

I wanted to change the subject for good, so I told him about Xion. Riku seemed interested, but part of his mind was elsewhere.

"Hm... She's sounds like your clone to me. You have to introduce me some time. I wanna prove that I'm no pansy," he said, smiling.

I giggled. "Sure, just don't try so hard to prove that you're straight. She'll think you're just overdoing it."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Finally the bell rang. This time, Riku and I were the first out the door. Riku pulled out his schedule, reading it over.

"I have Pre-Algebra," he told me. "What do you have now?"

"Chorus," I sang happily. I was so excited because there was a possibility that I was going to be in the same class as Xion.

"I didn't know you could sing, Kai! You better give me a private show sometime."

I slapped him when he winked at me, laughing.

"Alright! Jesus, Ms. Uptight... Later!"

He disappeared into one of the hallways while I continued to walk. I exited the building, observing the other students socializing and fooling around as I walked by. Passing the cafeteria, I entered the auditorium. There were students already seated in the comfortable theater chairs, lounging about lazily waiting for the bell.

Before I could walk down the aisle, someone tapped on my shoulder. My violet eyes met with a cheerful cerulean. For a second, I actually thought it was Sora until I saw orange hair. It kinda made me a little disappointed, but I happily tackled him into a hug, nonetheless.

"Neku! Neku Neku Neku NEKU!"

Said boy smiled. "What's got you so excited, Kairi?"

"O-Oh... I don't know," I answered, clueless, which made him laugh.

"You... You're something else, y'know that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, don't remind me."

We walked down the aisle, sitting in an empty row. After getting comfortable, I resumed our conversation.

"I never thought you would be the type to sing," I teased.

"Pshh, please. Do you not see the headphones and MP3? I was born from music!"

"Keep telling yourself th-" my whole entire world went into darkness. I thought I passed out, but I was perfectly fine a second ago, and I could still hear. "-Who the hell is this?" I exasperated playfully.

Then, the world around me came back, but I was being squeezed to death.

"Kairi! Kairi Kairi Kairi KAIRI!" Xion's recognizable voice screamed in my ear.

"Ah! What's wrong with you, woman? I'm trying to live with both of my ears intact, thank you!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she chided.

"So, that's where you get it from," Neku jeered.

"Shut up, Gingerbread," I retorted, smiling when he feigned hurt.

"Ooh! Who's the cute guy, Kai? Huh? Huh?" Xion's elbow nudged me in my arm as I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse her French, I didn't have time to house-train her," I muttered with a grin.

"Ugh! I am totally house-trained! And I speak perfect English, mind you!"

"Wow... It's like you're having an argument with a mirror," Neku sweat-dropped.

"Right?"

"Hey, I feel very insulted at that, mister! Why don't you-"

"Can you three shut up? Seriously, it's like you're a pack of ugly hyenas." The voice made the rest of the room quiet.

I didn't even have to look back to recognize that disgusting shrill voice of her's.

"I thought I told you to stop acting like a bitch, **_flatlands_**." I was surprised that those words didn't come from me, but _**her**_.

Boys started to holler wildly at her retort. I smirked as Selphie regained her composure within five seconds

"Hey look, it's that transgender girl, Xion," Selphie exclaimed, her friends laughing with her.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup." She thought she won, the look on her ugly face proved it.

The next thing Xion did, made Neku's eyes widen like mine.

She stood up, cupped her breasts, which were a decent size, and jaunted, "I got more of this, Selph!"

"That's saying something if you say she's a guy. More of a woman than you!" I added.

The theater was filled with the echoes of "OH"s and wolf whistles. The bitch was red in the face as she stormed down the aisle and into one of the first rows. The boys behind her, possibly some sevenths and eighths, stood up and started dancing with their hands cupping their also nonexistent breasts while chanting "flatlands." Sigh, another Kodak moment.

I high-fived Xion when she sat back down.

"If it you didn't do that , I would've done the same thing!" Oh, how true my words were.

"Kairi," Neku warned. "Please tell me you didn't-"

"Sorry, but I did. What's wrong with that? She was acting like a bitch earlier, so I had to put her in her place. She was asking for it, man!"

"Kairi, why did you even ask for advice if you're not gonna use it!"

By the way he was smiling, I could tell he wasn't upset with me at all.

"Wait, you have beef with her, too?" I looked at Xion with shock.

"Y-Yeah, she was trying me after we left for second block... How do you know her?"

She looked away for a while. Then, I saw her newly formed fists tremble in anger.

"I hate her so much, Kairi. You have no idea how much I despise her..." She whispered, taking deep breaths to calm herself. I saw Neku look at her with empathy.

The last bell must've rung. The first five rows were filled, and a woman stood on the stage.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"She traumatized my best friend, Xion. I want to make her feel the same way he did since the moment I found out, which was recently," I reassured her.

I seem to be finding things out too quickly. It was only a quarter to noon, and I felt like a year passed by with all these events taking place and all of the new things I keep learning. It's only the first day...

1095 days to go... Damn.

Our teacher introduced herself as Ms. Lockhart, but she told us to always call her Tifa. She made role call, and everyone was present.

"Okay, you'll be handed a syllabus at the end of class, so don't worry. For now," she grinned. "Each and every one of you will come upstage and show me why you're taking this class in the first place!"

Some students paled in horror as others chatted excitedly.

"So, who first?" she asked. From where I was, I could see some of them sink in their seats.

Xion stood up with a smirk. She didn't tremble an once from nervousness as she reached the stage.

"Ah, your name," Tifa stated with a smile of her own.

"Xion Cooper."

"You may begin."

The moment she opened her mouth, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She sounded similar to the singer herself.

**"****I still hear your voice**** when ****you sleep next to me  
><strong>**I still feel your touch**** in my dreams  
><strong>**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
><strong>**Without you, it's hard to survive!**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
>And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly!<br>Can't you hear my heart beat fast  
>I want this to last<br>I need you by my side**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky!<br>Can't you feel my heart beat slow  
>I don't want you to go<br>I need you in my life..."**

I cheered for her like the rest of the class did. I had to give her all of my pride. She was, without a doubt, amazing!

Without warning Neku stood up and walked to the stage, high-fiving Xion when they met halfway. He introduced himself like Xion did, and he too began to sing.

**"She just walked away...  
>Why didn't she tell me<br>****And where do I go tonight  
><strong>**This isn't happening to me... This can't be happening to me!  
><strong>**She didn't say a word, Just walked away**

**You were the first to say that we were not okay  
>You were the first to lie when we were not alright<br>This was my first love, She was the first to go  
>And when she left me for you, I was the last to know..."<strong>

He received almost the same amount of applause as Xion did, making him grin in satisfaction when he returned to his seat.

A few brave people sang after Neku. Xion kept insisting that I go up onstage to show me my talent, but I kept refusing every time she told me to go. I recognized Roxas was on stage last, also singing like a freaking angel!

Then, there was a point where no one else had the courage to stand up...

"Anyone else?" Tifa's voice echoed in the quiet theater. "No one?"

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my side, causing me to jump up.

"Alright, come on up!"

"W-Wait, what?" I squeaked in shock.

"You did stand up, so I'm assuming that you wanted to volunteer?"

_Dammit!_

Without a choice I walked to the stage, frantically searching through song after song in my mind until I kept my thoughts on one particular set of lyrics. I glared at Xion before I began.

**"I don't wanna cross over from this genre, that genre  
>Between you and I is where<br>I wanna cross over, Cross the line**

**I just wanna go further,  
>Between here and there grow wiser<br>Together you and I  
>We can cross all borders you and I<strong>

**Only, only you can make me  
>Only, only you can make me... Only..."<strong>

I felt mortified as no one cheered. No one said a word. It was the worst silence I've ever received in my entire life.

Before Tifa said anything, the bell rang. Talk about great timing...

I silently collected my things and walked toward the cafeteria with Neku and Xion by my side.

"Kairi," Xion began. "You were-!"

"Nah, it's fine. I already know how I did," I replied.

"Are you sure you know? Because-"

"Neku," I challenged him, daring him to say what he was planning to say.

"Right, sorry..."

"Finally, lunchtime!" I pushed onto a more... important topic.

We went through the long line and got our disgusting lunch, which I quickly lost my appetite for, and sat at a table near the exit. I talked about how it was like when I was in elementary school (they seem more intent on listening about my life instead of telling their's).

"You mention this 'Sora' quite a lot, ehh," Xion giggled, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Only my cousin and Riku know about this, but... I might as well tell you guys," I spoke nervously, reaching for my skirt, once again, underneath the table.

"Tell us what?"

I inhaled and then exhaled, readying myself.

"I kinda have a crush on Sora..."

Moment of silence...

"Wow, but it kinda seems obvious _**now**_," Xion teased, only to have a plastic spork thrown at her face.

Head-shot.

"What? I was being serious!"

"Do you plan on telling him soon?" Neku asked curiously.

"N-Not really... I don't think we'll be seeing each other eye-to-eye that quickly..."

Great, now I totally felt like crap thinking about it. He must be steamed about the whole thing. If only he gave me time to explain, this wouldn't be happening in the first place!

I stayed quiet throughout the rest of the lunch period as Xion and Neku bickered about whatever. Sometimes, Xion would give me a concerned look, but I would shrug it off and smile. For some reason, I felt worse with each passing second.

Finally, the bell that ended our lunch rang. I was the first to stand.

"Um, I have Reading, and it's in one of the portables, so..."

"Go ahead! No one's stopping you, Kairi," Xion said, smiling.

"Right, later then?" I turned and began my trek to the portables, which were on the other side of the school.

When I reached the class, I sat in one of the empty desks without bothering to look at who was here or not. I slammed my head on the cool desk, the pain was nothing to how I felt in general.

It was like someone had covered me with a thick blanket. The sounds and voices were muffled and distorted, and my vision was blurry. Besides that, I felt dizzy, as if the world was spinning faster than normal. I broke into a cold sweat, my body wracking in shivers while my head pounded with heat.

I heard a loud voice, probably the teacher.

"Ms. Nomura? Are you asleep in my class? You better not be... MS. NOMURA!

I could make out bits and pieces, but I wasn't able to comprehend what the words as quickly.

Suddenly, ice cold hands were pressed against my overheated skin for only a second. I was shoved, making me fall from my seat and hit the freezing tile floor painfully.

I could barely keep my eyes open as I continued to tremble. The last thing I heard was someone yell my name before I gave in and blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Is she going to be alright?"<p>

"Yes, she only has a fever of one o' three. Let her rest, and she'll be up and running in a couple of days."

I struggled to open my eyes, but regretted it the moment I did. I was blinded by a painful bright light.

"Ugh," I groaned as I tried to sit up, only to be pushed back on the bed.

"No, you need your rest, Kairi."

"If she wants to get up, let her."

"Are you insane? Do you not see her current condition?"

"Xion? Riku? What are you doing here?" My eyes finally adjusted to the lighting of the room, letting me see my friends clearly.

"We heard what happened, so we faked our illness to see you," Xion started.

"Then, when we came to the clinic, we saw Sora leave this room. He glared at me before he went on with his life somewhere-"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that that guy we saw was _**Sora**_?" Xion had a shocked look on her face.

"Uh... Yeah?"

"O-Oh... Okay."

"So I'm gonna be sick for a few days, huh? What bull," I grumbled, shifting in the crisp covers.

"Don't worry, I got some Advil and Tylenol if you want any," Xion offered.

"N-No thanks," I turned to lay on my side. "I don't even know why I feel so sick..."

I was perfectly fine this morning... until lunch. Okay, for now, I'm just gonna say that I didn't eat anything. There, that's _**got**_ to be the reason why...

"Well, don't push yourself too much. Your mom's coming to pick you up in a few, so just relax, okay?"

"I know, 'Ku," I sighed.

When they both left, Xion came scurrying back into the room a minute later, a cup of water in hand. She placed two pills on the desk next to the bed I was in with the cup.

"Just for my sake, please take them," she murmured, placing a kiss on my forehead like I was her own child before she finally left.

Such a strange girl... But then again, I'm not normal either.

I did what she asked to appease her. Taking the pills in my hand, I examined them. They didn't look like Tylenol or Advil. They were glowing green gel capsules. Nonetheless, I swallowed them with the refreshing, cold water and laid back down to stare at the ceiling.

And the weirdest thing happened.

I felt like I left my own body. Like I was thrown into another dimension. The blood in my veins started to rush back and forth.

I was on a never ending roller coaster ride.

The sensations made my head spin, and I felt my heart was stuck in my throat, just pulsing so much.

Then, I landed back in my bed.

"Whoa..."

I sat up perfectly, and I actually felt normal. I cautiously placed my feet on the floor and stood. There was no dizzy spells. I didn't feel any pain. I was... **_normal_**.

_Thank you, Xion!_

I couldn't resist the urge to dance around the room happily. I was in the middle of my hip shaking glory when someone walked in on me. The atmosphere was instantly heavy with embarrassment and awkwardness, freezing me in place as I stared at my wide-eyed mother.

"Um... I thought you were sick..."

"I... Uh... Lied?"

"I was told you fainted in class," she scrutinized me.

"Acting?"

Hopefully, she wouldn't give me such a terrible punishment.

"No Sora for a **_week_**," she said with finality, a smug look on her face.

"Oh... Okay! Hey, can we go home anyway?" I asked, looking at the clock hanging on the wall. "School's gonna end soon."

She gaped at me, noticing how fine I was with the punishment. "Alright... But you're telling me about your day."

I followed her out the door with a smile on my face knowing that I was able to go back to school tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>That was pretty long... I thought I would never finish. xD <strong>**Eh, whatever, as long as you're entertained it's fine with me! :D**

**The lyrics of the song our lovely characters sang~! Here they are!**

**Xion:**** _Everytime We Touch by Cascada_**

**Neku: _Last To Know by Three Days Grace_**

**Kairi: _Crossover Interlude by Utada Hikaru_  
><strong>

**You know, at first, I was gonna make little Ms. Xion the evil bitch that's always coming after Kairi and stuff, but I love Xion, and I could never do that to her, so... **

**KaiShi Friendship FTW!**

**Lolol Plus, I thought up of a twisted conclusion for Xion and Kairi, and what the two best friends find out in high school... MUWAHAHAHAHA! **

**Well, enough of that... Teehee, Sor-Sor's jealous! :3 But what happens next will be a shocker! :o**

**And where's Naminé? Well, she didn't live in the same district as the middle school, so she went to a different school. xD Trollolololol no RokuNami until after seventh grade... I think...? x)**

**Oh, and the next chappie is still the continuation of Sixth Grade, but will have some Seventh wedged in there somewhere. :p**

**And don't forget! I loves you! *h****eart***


	4. It All Goes Downhill

**Grrr... I'm mad. -.- Why you ask? Jk I know you're just thinking "Sthu and get with the story already! You made us wait FOREVER!" :3 But anyway I'm having an altercation with my own mother... Which I find really pointless and lacking complete value whatsoever since it's been how long? A year? Idk.**

**Eh, 'nough said. **

**Ugh. That's what I felt like when I reread my previous chapter, and a problem had come up, but I'll try and, hopefully, smooth it over with this one. You wouldn't believe how many changes I made to this chappie! So MANY changes! D:**

**Review Response! **

**-****Isabelz3Cookies: ****Don't worry, all of your answers about this chappie will be answered in the next one (hopefully). :) I know, I just want Sora and Kairi to just shut up and just mack like there's no tomorrow, but you know, I'm a terrible writer and I wanna torture them for a bit! ... That sounds uber creepy... o.0 Anyway, I agree with Sora jumping to conclusions. It makes him seem a bit daft. xD Oh, and if this makes you happy, it'll make me happy: There is more to it than just her memories. There will be an older Kairi and friends! :D YOU HEAR THAT PEOPLE? Well, yeah, and since they're going to be older, the problems get a little more out of control...**

**-****Versivalia: ****Thank you, kind person! It's reviews like your's and ****Isabelz3Cookies ****that make my tummy feel all warm and fuzzy (Reviewers don't hate). :D And yes, I did see that... ;-; But not to worry! It's just one mistake that I can blow over! :D **

**I would also like to thank all of my readers who subscribed to my story and me! You guys are wonderful, too! **

***Hearts***

**Well, Enjoy this chapter while I enjoy my mug of coffee and LMFAO! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Tree House:<strong> **Reminiscing Part 3**

**It All Goes Downhill**

_**"September 16, 2008"**_

**"Celebrate and cheer  
>Let the trumpets ring clear<br>Your new King arrives  
>He has suddenly taken over by surprise,<br>But neither you nor he cares how  
>The sword in my side runs deeper,<br>Opening further  
>Threatening to run me through.<br>He cannot think a second thought.  
>He is too elated to see his poor commoners<br>Praising him all the same  
>It should be a shame<br>To be happy for such a "great" man  
>Yet ...<br>I have no shame, let alone no humility  
>To understand.<br>For I know, he used to be just like  
>Me..."<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"October 23, 2008"<strong>_

**I'm on edge, I can't think  
>Seeing how you are toward me<br>Makes my heart sink  
>Just say you're sorry<br>And I won't hesitate to forgive you  
>Keep me in your mind when you're angered<br>Then, remember me for who I am  
>Or who I used to be<br>And then say you're sorry  
>Because to me<br>You are my everything.**

* * *

><p>It was told by one, then it spread to many.<p>

Like a wildfire.

Whispers of excitement were heard. Others paid no mind, but not me. Annoying. Bothersome. A plague. That's what it was to me. It buzzed all around me, those whispers, worse than any swarm of Locus. I could hear them getting louder, and louder, and _**louder**_! It almost made me explode from insanity!

_**Almost...**_

Well, to understand what makes me so annoyed by pointless gossip, I'll do a recap on the past two months, in advance.

My sleepover at Xion's was quite interesting. Mom let me go. She was too happy about me making a friend, who wasn't a boy for once, that she temporarily forgot about the little mishap at school.

Xion's house was decent and unique compared to other homes, and I met her mother. They look _**nothing**_ alike. They have different eye and hair color, facial features, and skin tone. Xion should have at least inherited something from her mom. Aside from the confusing contrasts between the two, they were on a friendly level. For most of the day, we played video games, and she introduced me to eyeliner and this series called FullMetal Alchemist. By the fifth episode, I think, I was obsessed.

Don't hate.

After that, we spent the whole night talking to each other about our hopes and dreams and our family until we fell asleep early in the morning. Of course, I would never tell her about my parents. It would be too far from too soon.

The following week, I made the Angels' Choir with Xion. What's so shocking about this was that we didn't even perform. Tifa sent us on our way out as soon as she saw Xion and I, saying that she heard what she needed to hear and that we already have spots in her choir. Tifa works diligently when it comes to finding "potentials" (as she put it) like us. I wasn't complaining. It just made everything so simpler.

Then, there was football tryouts...

Naminé was visiting over the weekend, so I invited Xion to come with us to the school's field to watch Riku and Sora play and cheer for them. Sora never looked my way, not even once.

It felt like I screamed with a Chelsea Smile. Like someone strapped me down and denailed every finger. Very disturbing, I know, but either way, they still hurt immensely.

Even if he was acting like a complete dick, I still watched him play, I cheered for him anyway. I don't know why I kept doing the exact opposite of what my mind was telling me to do, but I don't care. If Sora doesn't care, then it was all right.

He was an exceptional player, but, as always, Riku was as good at football as Sora. When it was over, he left immediately while Riku stuck around to talk with us and fool around.

When the next Monday came, the list was up, and as I predicted, Sora Shimomura was on the list. At the very top, right above Riku, to be exact. It made me sad that I wasn't able to see his face when he saw that list, but I knew it made him happy, and that's all that matters.

It wasn't until their first game took place that he and Riku were noticed. We had a home field advantage and won seven to thirty-four. Sora became the MVP with Riku as his right-hand man.

That's when they started to shine.

They became jocks, the kings of the populars. Sure, Riku still hangs out with me, but it wasn't enough; I needed to see Sora. However, it scares me to even think about confronting him at the populars' table. I'm afraid of what he'll say to me after a full two months of not seeing each other...

With each day passing, Sora climbs higher and higher up the ladder of fame.

And this is where the whispers come from.

Everyday it's "Sora" this and "Sora" that. He did this or he said that. It pissed me off how I had to be constantly reminded that the closest friend I ever had who walked out on me over jealousy was becoming so great to everyone else.

And the rumors about _**Selphie and him**_ literally make me sick to my stomach...

I never see him smile anymore... You wouldn't imagine how much it hurts to see the boy who once smiled my way look so somber and serious.

Along with Sora's attitude toward me, middle school turned into a routine. Wake up, get ready for school, go to school, let heart break, reassemble heart before friends notice, go home, finish homework, let heart break again, then go to bed, and repeat. Usually, I would be with Xion or Neku after school, but when I have to go home, I lock myself in my room and lie on the floor until dinner. I actually found a way to keep my mind blank for a couple of hours, and this little mind trick of mine is greatly appreciated by me. I'm aiming for a whole day of emptiness.

_Yeah, set a world record! Woo!_

Today, I woke up, according to the continuous routine circle, to get ready for school. I decided to wear the plaid shorts that Xion had lend me for the week with a black hoodie over my white dress shirt and black converse. I became in love with converse the moment my mom bought them for me.

I took note of the cuts on my legs and sighed. No, I'm not emo. They're just from shaving, but hey, a few cuts for smooth skin is absolutely worth it!

I placed my favorite wooden sword in my bag to prepare myself for the afternoon. I was going to be sparring with Naminé today. I was satisfied with how much stronger I had gotten with my secret training, and I knew by the end of the year, I would be able to do fifty push ups! Oh yeah!

Nothing interesting happened on the bus. It was just another day that I hoped to get over with, with the help of my friends. Once I got off the bus, Neku and I walked up to a group of eighth, seventh, and sixth graders. When we were close enough, I ran up to one of the guys and jumped, putting him into a choke-hold.

All he did was laugh.

"Wow, I didn't know you could reach me from down there, Princess," he feigned surprise as I laughed like he did.

Their nickname for me is "Princess," which is completely ironic with how I act. God forbid that I live up to my name and actually act like one. I would let Hell freeze over before that could ever happen.

"Hey, it's not like everyone can be freakishly tall like you!"

Some of his friends started to laugh when I put him in his place.

"It's okay, Axel. Don't let her get to you... She's too short to, anyway," Neku teased as I pouted, punching him in the arm shortly after.

"Fine, be that way! All of you shall burn..." I muttered jokingly.

Then I saw Demyx's face.

"Except for you, sweetheart," I cooed as I ran my hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Yay! Kaiwi wuvs me! Ha ha, I'm so special!"

"You definitely are, Demy. You definitely are," Axel egged him on, patting him on the back.

"When's Xio coming?" I moved on from fooling around, asking anyone in our little group, which consisted of Axel, Neku, Demyx, Hayner, Roxas, sometimes Riku, me, and Xion, who still hadn't shown up.

We were such an odd group.

"After school ends. She's not feeling well," Demyx teared up childishly.

"Probably _**got it on**_ with Axel," Roxas snickered, thrusting in a suggestive way.

"Shut up, blondie!"

"You shut up, you pedophilia-loving faggot!"

"Urgh... You..." Axel seethed in defeat while Hayner smirked, knowing that his best friend had the last say.

Roxas was the kind of guy that could say and do the most offensive, vulgar, and hilarious things and get away with it, but that part of his personality was rare only showed once in a while. He was awesome in a way.

"That's right, 'cause you know you're our bitch. Embrace it like the little man whore you are, Axel," Hayner jeered.

"Whoa, not everyone can carry your egos, y'know," I called out, saving Axel the little to no pride he had left. "Give the kid a break, will you? Oh, and Roxas, Hayner, all of you are _**my **_bitches. Get your facts straight."

Roxas grinned. "Okay, Princess of Bitch Kingdom. Whatever you request."

"So," Demyx interrupted. "Any of you up for Halloween?"

"HELL YEAH!" Everyone else cheered except for me. They all surrounded me with wide eyes.

"Aw, Kairi! You're not doing anything?" Axel gave a pout and the others whined and groaned.

"Not really... I don't feel like trick-or-treating this year-"

"NO! We're not having that lame excuse, right guys?"

"RIGHT!"

"YOU," Axel pointed at me. "Are going to come with us on Halloween, and you're gonna feel like trick-or-treating whether you like it or not!"

"YEAH!"

The bell rang, representing the start of another school day, making us separate and disperse from the courtyard.

Pre-Algebra wasn't so hard. I understood it, variables and whatnot, but my classmates didn't. I ignored Neku's advice _**again **_and decided to not give a flying fadoodle if people were gonna be stupid and hate, as well. So, guess who was immediately labeled a nerd in first block- Oh wait, is it me?

Yes, yes it is!

I'm sorry... I believe that I have problems... I think.

It got pretty boring because I finished my classwork before everyone else did, and I actually finished my homework in class, too (such a genius), so I practically spent most of my time blanking like normal.

When the announcements came on, I felt elated that it was time to leave first block. Quickly packing up, I headed to the door the second before the bell rang.

I was completely on autopilot as I walked to my dreadful second block. The only reason why I even bothered with attending Language Arts was Riku. Everyone else could go die in a whole, especially Selphie. She deserves a slow and painful death, and don't say that's mean. I know that she deserves it.

After I turned the corner of the main hallway, I felt my stomach lurch, and my blood run cold at the sight.

Selphie was trying so hard to flirt with Sora; it disgusted me. She acted sickly sweet, smiling, and being so shy and innocent.

What. A. Whore.

My urge to bite her head off nagged me the closer I got. He smiled around _**her**_, around this two-faced she-devil, yet he can't even look me in the eyes without burning holes into me.

"So, I was thinking... About us," she told him. "Maybe we can, y'know, hook up?"

"I don't know... I would have to think about that..."

"You don't need to think! It's just one little-"

Selphie noticed my presence as I approached, sneering at me when her back was turned on him. I clenched and unclenched the fists in the pockets of my hoodie.

"What are _**you**_ doing here?" She gave me a disgusted look.

I didn't really take offense, she was nothing to look at either.

"I never knew that there were restrictions on certain hallways, _**Selphie**_. I think I need to remind you that you shouldn't get your _**night shift**_ confused with your education," I spoke nonchalantly, making her shut up, but not for long.

"Wh-Why would you say something like that, Kairi?" she sniffed, feigning hurt. "Is this what you like to do? Hurt me?"

"The same reason why Xion would," I snapped fiercely.

_I know what I said to her was partially true._

She faked a sob as Sora put his arms around her, glaring at me while I returned the favor before he turned around. She looked up at me with a devious smile, which made my blood boil. I felt like taking out the wooden sword right now to beat the living hell out of the both of them.

I stormed passed them and into the room, slamming the door against the wall.

"Ms. Nomura, you need to relax," Ms. Brown said coolly.

Ms. Brown already knew about my altercation with that bitch. She wouldn't fuss about my attitude whenever I had it. She understood it was all in the matter of rivalry.

I didn't respond as I sat in my assigned seat for the semester. Luckily, Riku still kept the seat in front of me, and he was waiting there just like he always did.

"Yes, we don't need the administrators cutting salaries for repairs," Riku teased lightly.

"Fuck the administrators," I hissed at him, taking out my notebook.

"Whoa, no need to snap, miss. I'm not here to mess with your feelings."

"Sorry," I muttered. "I'm just mad."

Riku scoffed. "Not even! You're pissed off, and you'll always be," he explained.

"Did you even try talking to him?" He became silent and looked forlorn.

"I honestly do try," he sighed. "But he either ignores most of the words that come out of my mouth, or ends up nearly fighting me... Or both..."

I laughed bitterly. "That's good. Maybe you can beat some sense into him and actually bring back the Sora we both know and love."

"If only..."

We had a free-day today. I was bored out of my effing mind.

_I want some change in this routine. I'm tired of this! _

I nearly cried tears of joy when the bell rang. I bolted out of the room, leaving a forgotten Riku behind, which is sad to say...

* * *

><p>"Hey there," I drawled playfully, poking Neku in his cheek before he pulled me into an embrace.<p>

"So, please tell me you're not gonna bitch about her like you always do," he said as we entered the massive building.

"She's flirting with _**him**_ now! Ooh, the fucking nerve of this girl," I seethed while he groaned. "She even acted like a freaking saint! I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna get her when she's all by herself and WHAM-" I slapped the back of my hand against the other.

"The bitch will be no more!" I sang out loud. Some of my classmates looked at me with weird faces while others laughed at the sudden, random outburst.

"Kairi, it's appreciated that you're actually fulfilling the purpose of this class," I stiffened when I heard her voice behind me. "But the language is _**not tolerated**_," she also sang.

_Or was it because Tifa was there when I screamed at the top of my lungs..._

"Eheh... Sorry, Tiff."

I quickly sat in my preferred seat. Selphie walked in with her no-life followers like she owned the damned place, sending me a cold glare while I rolled my eyes. It's hilarious how she thinks I'm afraid of her.

The old Kairi's gone, yet no one seems to understand that I _**will **_fight back.

Lounging about, I listened to Neku talk about his new favorite band. I swear, this kid finds a new band or artist every other week, obsesses over it, and then moves on to the next one.

"... I mean, seriously! Her voice is orgasmic!"

"Okay, okay... Mm, yeah..." I didn't feel like paying attention as I thought of all the better things I could be doing right now. I could just see myself doing any of the things I enjoyed the most.

Keyblading with Naminé at the park.

Singing with Xion and Neku.

Giving Selphie a taste of her own medicine.

Sitting at the little table with Sora in our tree house, smiling and laughing. Fooling around like everything was back to normal...

But things weren't normal yet...

I had to participate in class this time, singing the practices perfectly, which wasn't so strenuous or boring.

As the bell rang, Tifa's voice boomed from the stage.

"Kairi Nomura, would you please come see me before you leave? _**It's important**_."

I huffed as I hugged Neku, who took his leave soon after. Soon the auditorium was completely vacant of other lingering students.

Sitting on the stage, I watched as my legs dangled off the edge. "What would you like, Tifa?"

"I was wondering, since Roxas and Amie are going to be the lead duet in the Winter concert this year, would you like to be lead duet in the Winter concert next year with Neku?" she asked.

Neku singing Christmas carols never crossed my mind before. Thinking about it too much would probably make me end up laughing. Anyway, it will be fun to sing them with him, but should I?

"I... I don't know,"

"Look, I've heard you guys sing together plenty of times to know how perfectly you two can harmonize. He's already agreed, so..."

I thought, and I thought... And I thought, and I thought.

"Sure, I'll do it," I told her cheerfully."But, on one condition. You let Neku and I do a routine for the song _**we're**_ going to chose."

Tifa gave me a skeptic look. "You just wanna humiliate him, don't you?" When she saw the smirk on my face, she also broke out into a smile.

"Oh Tiff, what will you ever do with me?"

She laughed. "Kick you out, that's what!"

"Fine, fine," I pouted.

And with that I left for lunch.

* * *

><p>Fourth block was nothing exciting. All I did in reading class was have another glaring contest with Sora, which turned out into a full-blown argument, which ended with me slamming a door... <em><strong>Again<strong>_!

I realized I had forgotten my belongings and went back, gracefully receiving a detention from Mrs. Smith. I swear, the only reason why she hands out so many of those pink slips is because she's jealous of the young, thin people. Hmph, talk about envy~...

The pathetic thing about this whole situation was that I was hoping he would run after me like he used to do when I usually slam the door in his, or anybody else's, face. From here on out, I knew he wasn't going to come after me anymore. Everything I did was a lost cause, now.

Social Studies was a class I would've enjoyed if Xion hadn't decided to bail on me and stay home. I nearly fell asleep, but I was wide awake the moment my forehead painfully collided with the desk.

And Second-Level Science was Hell. Enough said...

To sum things up, Sora wasn't coming back, and this fact hurt and comforted me at the same time. Ironically, I had got what I wanted this year: Personal Space. Now, the one boy that knew how I worked better than anyone else was gone. The boy that I had such great feelings for vanished from my life so suddenly...

Yeah, that's what I totally wanted this year...

* * *

><p>Sixth grade was a rocky start, but it only made seventh grade all the more worse. Sora went on with his life like I did, a more happier one than mine could ever be. He and Riku started another season of football, reestablishing their status in the school as Kings, while I, on the other hand, shadowed myself from the rest of the world.<p>

With Axel and Demyx off to high school, I felt vulnerable. Those two acted like a force field, protecting me from most of the people who knew "Selphie Tilmit." By the end of sixth grade, her little crew had actually grown from two to six girls, at most. Although that was a given, I still had the feeling to rip her to shreads, no matter how big and intimidating her group was.

Honestly, I never wanted this.

Truth be told, I thought that we would be friends later in life, some day, when I first saw her at Verdant.

Now, Selphie's holding Sora like a puppet, manipulating him, just using him for personal gain. It reminded me how Naminé could always render anyone to her whim with her cherubic face and those wide indigo eyes, but for more innocent motives...

Besides that:

A year. It's been over a _**year**_.

In that time, I kept on thinking that Sora would befriend me once more, so that I could be able to fill the void in my heart and bear the remainder of my middle school life.

_**I was like the mother and wife waiting for their son and husband to return home safely from a war. **_

She waited and waited for a reply from them, praying for them to be safe and in one piece. And after all of that waiting, neither her son nor her husband return, all that's received is a letter of great grievance and condolences to this mother and wife and to the rest of her family. Yet, the letter does not comfort her, even if it was written for that same reason.

A sheer moment of devastation, an epiphany.

**He's. Not. Coming. Back.**

It took me a while to register those words into my subconscious, but there was always a sliver of hope that stayed behind, for his sake anyway.

I continued to try.

I was still faithful to the tree house, visiting when I could. Sora didn't come to our second home in a while. The things I disturbed were left the way they were, no sign of anyone else intruding. I always left the ladder down whenever I occupied the tree house, though, hoping that maybe one day he would come back.

Sometimes, I would lie about sleeping over Xion's house just to spend the whole night in this Tree of Verdant Park. Of course, Xion complied with the lying, but she always pestered me about my motives. I never told her why I needed her to cover for me. I didn't want to risk losing my tree house for good.

I couldn't even imagine a life without it...

I also draw from time to time, but poetry has become my passion. It was before the end of fifth grade that I found a book full of written poems in one of the floorboards (how I figured that out, I would never know...).

One of my favorites went like this:

_**Remembering old memories that were forgotten  
><strong>__**Of all that I remembered, it had to be you.  
><strong>__**Your heart so pure, became so rotten  
><strong>__**Tears had fallen, for it was true.  
><strong>__**I tried to save you from the dark  
><strong>__**I tried to be your light  
><strong>__**Even with the bravest of hearts,  
><strong>__**I couldn't save you from the shadows in this fight.  
><strong>__**The darkness was engraved into your soul,  
><strong>__**And it was never said,  
><strong>__**That mine, too, had never been whole,  
><strong>__**Yet somehow filled with dread.  
><strong>__**Although my mind was a bloody battlefield,  
><strong>__**I closed my eyes with a saddened hope,  
><strong>__**And my tears fell as I kneeled.  
><strong>__**My head hung low so no one could hear,  
>N<strong>__**ot even the sound of a pin drop,  
><strong>__**The prayers I whispered in God's ear,  
><strong>__**Pleading him for the nightmare to stop.  
><strong>__**The pain was too much to take  
><strong>__**The burdens on my shoulder weighed.  
><strong>__**And just for my heart's sake,  
><strong>__**Memories of you and I begin to fade.  
><strong>__**All that's left is empty sadness,  
><strong>__**Not to be recalled upon.  
><strong>__**Never will I be involved in this madness,  
><strong>__**With wounds and scars barely gone.  
><strong>__**But if there was a chance that I could,  
><strong>__**I'd be there once more where you are  
><strong>__**Watching over you like I should.**_

Heheh, this poem started my poetry fetish...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"December 13, 2009"<strong>_

_**"I beg your pardon, I do interrupt,  
>But it seems that I'm kind of stuck in a rut.<br>Holley and the scent of evergreen pine  
>As crisp and comforting as they may be,<br>And at the sight of snow, so beautiful and divine,  
>Could never cheer up the likes of me<br>Under the cursed mistletoe,  
>Warm lips may catch my blush<br>But as I watch your hand in her's as you go  
>It's sets me in a major fuss<br>The Holidays bring together family and friends  
>While it drives us further apart<br>Everything still doesn't make sense.  
>I still don't know why you keep breaking my heart."<strong>_

* * *

><p>I watched how the frost blanketed the town in a decent amount of snow this winter. I suppose Jack Frost came a little too early in the year.<p>

The temperature was an ever-declining **FREEZING**, but I still managed to wear a skirt in the extreme weather. Tights had become my number one friend, sticking to me at all times.

I stood comfortably in the courtyard, wearing the typical dress shirt under a black sweater under a grey overcoat, my fuzzy mitten-covered hands buried deep within the coat's pockets. My matching grey skirt billowed in the chilly wind with my coat, my black tights and grey knee-high boots also protecting me from the bitter cold as snow fell so gently.

Winter was one of my favorite seasons of the year. There wasn't a blazing heat scorching down my back, or making me sweat profusely, which is quite unattractive. There was no stuffy, sweat-drenched clothes by my misfortune.

Just the cold that bit at my ears and nose. The cold that made my face the "adorable" shade of pink that everyone wanted. I don't see why a certain flush of the cheeks is _**adorable**_, but whatever.

Everything that surrounds me becomes frozen, turning into a Winter Wonderland of sorts. The cold is what I needed to feel safe. Pretty ironic since the cold only numbs you, but maybe that's what I wanted.

To feel numb.

"Wh-Wh-Why d-d-does it have t-t-t-t-to be s-so c-c-cold!" Xion whined distastefully, her teeth set to chatter relentlessly.

"Oh, come off it. You don't see Kairi and I complaining," Riku teased before sniffling.

"Y-You w-w-weren't the one wh-who w-w-was b-born on an island, you m-mother f-f-f-fu-!"

"Okay, we get it, Xion, you're cold," Neku interrupted with a smirk only to be pushed into the snow by said freezing girl.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Aw, don't worry Xio, I'll keep you nice and toasty," he drawled, engulfing her into a massive bear hug. Her face was the pinkest shade as he wrapped his arms around her, but it could've been from the cold. No one will never know.

Neku gave me a smirk, as if he knew something that I didn't, but I paid no mind. He was always giving me looks. Whether it be a silent message or just an absent stare, he'll be looking at me.

He didn't make me feel uncomfortable, it's just he would usually look like he wanted to say something important.

Neku made his way over to my side and slightly leaned toward me.

"They really need to get a room, don't you think?" he joked, chuckling at the sight of the two.

"They have grown pretty close... I remember Riku telling me he'd seen her in their elementary school, but didn't really talk to her," I stated, not bothering to fix up an answer to his witty question.

Neku frowned, looking at me with sullen eyes. "You know, that's the most I've ever heard you talk in a day."

"I suppose..."

I let my eyes wander to the snow gently falling everywhere. It amazes me how little fluffs of semi-solid ice could be so beautiful. They were crystals of pure delight in my eyes.

Then, said eyes hardened with disdain as they lingered on a certain couple, giggling and laughing, without a decent purpose in my perspective, as they held hands.

As much as I hate to say it, gossip ratings went through the roof when deadly information had leaked out. They were considered rumors until now. It was already proven to be true.

Sora Shimomura and Selphie Tilmit had become an item; they were officially dubbed _**the cutest couple to ever walk the planet we called Seventh Grade.**_

I remember crying for hours on end when I caught wind of the whispers. I never felt so betrayed, so hurt at the fact that he had finally shattered the remainder of my hope, letting the bitter cold fronts of early winter to blow the small remnants far off into the distance. Riku was definitely enraged by Sora's actions, but still came to comfort me alongside Xion and Neku, who also looked hopelessly for what used to be my heart and my sanity.

I had stayed as reserved and quiet as my former self at times, but a deep hatred always burned in my heart, blazing nice and fiery hot just for Selphie. She had stolen my closest friend from me and she wouldn't miss out on any opportunity to rub this in my face whenever Sora wasn't around. What royally pisses me off the most is that Sora's perfectly oblivious to this and Selphie's true self. He wouldn't even see it if someone slammed his face against it multiple times, which was starting to sound like a good option right now, even in my right mind.

_Getting him back will be harder than I could ever imagine..._

"Kairi," Neku ground out suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You need to let it go."

"Let what go?" I asked absent-minded.

"_**Him**_. You need to let _**him**_ go. Just drop him. All he's doing is hurting you," he spat out. He must've caught me staring and got upset again.

"Oh... S-Sorry..."

He exhaled a sigh he must have held in this whole entire time. "Why are you apologizing to me? It's pretty obvious who's at fault. That's why you need to forgive and forget. Friends come and go, but you know there will be friends who stay no matter what."

"I know..." But I don't want to...

I winced when Selphie had "innocently" pecked Sora on the lips, sending his face bursting into flames. Or was it just the cold playing tricks on my eyes once more?

As if on cue, the bell had fulfilled its daily routine, making me trudge beside Neku as we made our way to first block. He had Third-level Science with me. Finally, I wasn't bored to death by a teacher because Neku would always crack a joke or two on them.

We learned about things related to astronomy and whatever that had to do with space. When Mrs. Dane was giving us her lecture about black holes, Neku quickly passed me a closed note.

At first, I thought it was just gonna be him complaining about how the class was so boring just so he could start a conversation with me. When I opened the folded paper in my lap, I didn't think he would write such a thing.

I couldn't control myself, bursting into a fit of laughter, doubled over with tears leaking through my shut tight eyes.

"Ms. Nomura," Mrs. Dane spoke in her Polish accent, giving me a scrutinizing glare. "What is it that makes you laugh so much?"

"I-I'm... I'm sorry-!" I busted into another laughing fit, probably angering her all the more.

Neku snatched the note from my hands. "Miss, I think I know why she laughs so! Would you mind if I shared with the whole class?"

She said nothing, letting Neku walk to the front of the class, using the podium for good measure. He cleared his throat and read the note aloud.

Everything was definitely quiet for the first ten seconds before my classmates erupted in a hysterical uproar as Neku had prepared his mini speech. Mrs. Dane had a permanent horrified expression

What he said wasn't even from the contents of the note...

"I can't believe you did that," I yelled, smacking him upside the head. "You could have gotten internal suspension, you freckle-faced twat!"

After my bubbling fits had calmed down at the end of class, I had the urge to reprimand him all the more for pulling a "Riku move."

"But I didn't," he countered, swelling with pride. "Also, I do not know what you're talking about! There is not one freckly blemish anywhere near-" he waved his hands all over his face. "-this sexiness, okay? And, I don't see how you could be upset when you know what I said was totally, absolutely one hundred percent true!"

"Of course you would know that _**Mrs. Dane's vagina was a hybrid of a quasar and a black hole**_. Yeah, because we all know that's totally _**true**_."

All he did was smile and stick out his tongue. "I bet your sexy ass that I can make a documentary and get rich!"

"Mhmm, sure," I pulled him into another hug and shuffled down the hallway with him in tow.

Usually, I would do this with Xion or Riku, but he was there for the taking... So sue me!

When I reached my third block room, I didn't want to let him go. He was so warm!

It looked like he didn't want to do the same either...

"My, oh my... Is this a relationship in the making? Omg YES! It's true!"

I groaned involuntarily at his voice. Neku's face was set ablaze, and he quickly let go, the warmth leaving me quicker than I'd liked.

"Shut up, Riku, or I'll obliterate your pride."

He gave me a huff and a sigh and put his arm around my shoulder, guiding me towards the door.

"Don't worry 'Ku Number Two, I'll take care of her. Promise!"

The last thing I saw was a piercing glare.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you have a free write today. I'll collect them and read the ones that I think are the best. You have thirty minutes."<p>

I knew everyone else would write about what they'll do next weekend, or about something completely expected, so I settled with what I do best.

Staring down at the blank sheet of paper, I began with forming the words in my head, writing them down when the wording felt right. Finishing the last line, I turned the flimsy piece of paper over. No doubt that this one's going in my journal. I poked Riku in the back with the eraser of my pencil.

"What did you write?" I whispered when he leaned back.

"Just about my first game," he replied "You?"

"The usual," I merely said.

Since there was a handful of time left, I doodled mindlessly in one of the blank pages in my notebook, hoping to waste the time more quickly.

Riku leaned back again. "Um, Kai?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"You never told me what 'the usual' is..."

I sweat-dropped. "Oh, you'll find out..."

I went back to the doodles on my paper. I drew a chibi version of Xion, Naminé, and I beating the shit out of Selphie with our wooden swords, which made me smile. Maybe I should bring Xion to my Keyblading practices and use Selphie as target practice... Heheh.

Suddenly, the paper was taken from my desk without consent only to realize that Ms. Brown had been collecting our free-writes already. She shuffled through the paper like it were a deck of playing cards, looking for the one that caught her eye. The first one she read out wasn't from our class. She decided to take one from the day before from her other class. It was about trust. It was nicely worded and delve on to a depth of the concept that probably made a few students rethink the meaning. It hadn't changed my view on it because the way the writer thought was a bit similar to the way I did.

The next one was, no doubt, Riku's when Ms. Brown read it.

_** "My heartbeat. That's all I could hear. There were no screaming fans or yelling coaches. Just my heartbeat as I ran across the once peaceful, undisturbed grass. The first thing I saw was the goal post. My knuckles must have been white with the ball tightly gripped in my hand as I kept my pace, the adrenaline rushed rapidly in my veins, and the labored sweat drenching my uniform made it unbearable to run any further. I did not see opposing players in my way, but I had seen my obstacles, my fears, set in front of me, ready to bring me down. But as I quickly dodged and made my way through all of these obstacles and fears, I knew that I had to rely on one player when I couldn't escape these fears, and that teammate was running by my side. I trusted him. Friend or not, I trusted him to lead the way. The saying, "I'll take one for the team," doesn't apply to me or him. I'll take one for him, the player I trust. The player that's always been by my side since the first whistle. Even if I barely knew him, he never failed me as he ran to the goal post everytime. The winner's circle was always meant for him and I."**_

She continued to look through the pile and stopped, staring down at one for a while before her eyes lit up. Then, her eyes met mine, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh my..." When I heard the first two words of my poem, all of the blood in my body rushed to my face.

_**"Stubborn man,**_

**_I implore that you not be lured in_**  
><strong><em>By the emeralds in her eyes,<em>**  
><strong><em>By the softness and warmth of her skin and smile.<em>**  
><strong><em>You may think it's worth your while,<em>**  
><strong><em>That she's best to keep<em>**  
><strong><em>Have you already forgotten my warning?<em>**  
><strong><em>Have you heard me weep?<em>**  
><strong><em>What use am I if you never listen?<em>**  
><strong><em>My eyes only glisten with tears of anger and sorrow.<em>**  
><strong><em>For my sake, don't believe in her<em>**  
><strong><em>Make me scream and shout and sigh,<em>**  
><strong><em>Pull my heartstrings tight<em>**  
><strong><em>If she cries, don't believe in her<em>**  
><strong><em>When my cries cease for good<em>**  
><strong><em>Your cries will never end<em>**  
><strong><em>If she's candid, don't believe in her<em>**  
><strong><em>She does more than pretend<em>**  
><strong><em>And until she unveils her mask<em>**  
><strong><em>You're nothing more to her than a toy,<em>**  
><strong><em>A pawn in her wicked game of chess,<em>**

_**A stubborn boy."**_

I saw heads turn around, looking for the anonymous poet as always. I found it amusing that no one had even thought to look my way, yet. Riku leaned back once again, a smirk playing on his lips.

"So that's what you mean by 'the usual,' huh?" He whispered low enough to only be heard by me, making me smile.

"Who wrote that, miss?" One student asked, and then others started to wonder, too.

She sent a smirk at me before she looked at the paper.

"It's signed by NomNom..."

It felt like one of those FMA moments where I had "DOOOOOOOOOOM" hanging over my head.

NomNom? I could see where she got that from, but _**NOMNOM**_? You've got to be kidding me!

I think... I think I died a little on the inside...

* * *

><p><em>"There it is, another work of art from NomNom! I wonder what the next poem will be!"<em>

_"Wow, NomNom must be past intelligent to make poems like that!"_

_"I think there's more to it than what the poem was leading on..."_

_"Whoever wrote that must be troubled. It didn't seem like such a happy poem."_

_"If I could meet a boy who spoke like that, I would be there's!"_

When I left the classroom, I could hear some of my random classmates speak in admiration about the mysterious poet, "NomNom." Even if the pen name chipped away some of my pride, the smirk never disappeared from my smug little face.

"Wow, you have some fans, Ms. Kairi "NomNom" Nomura! Even I might have the hots for thy poems," Riku spoke, fanning himself and sighing dreamily to tease me. I smacked him upside the head, ruining his perfect hair.

"Shut it, you."

We parted ways once again as I kept on walking in the direction of the auditorium. Like any other day, Neku was leaning against the wall near the entrance, casually waiting for me. His eyes were vacant, staring off into space.

His eyes always leave me to ponder. I could never know what he was really thinking without him telling or showing me. He was so mysterious sometimes.

He looked my way, his ocean eyes lighting up, waiting for me to walk into his arms. He held longer than usual, which made me blush, and walked with me to the auditorium.

As expected, Xion was waiting in her seat with a huge smile on her face. I decided to poke fun at her by teasing her about Riku.

Man, could a blush be any redder.

All of the students settled in their seats only to groan and shuffle toward the stage as Tifa called us to set up the props for this year's Winter Concert, which Neku and I were participating in. While Xion was spraying Snow-in-a-Can, we were hanging up pine-scented garlands and holly wreaths on the walls and stair railings when _**IT**_ happened.

I always forbid myself from going through such a Christmas tradition with anyone, no matter who they were. I despised those leafy abominations. They always pop out of nowhere, just hanging there, above unsuspecting couples.

So, there we stood awkwardly under a random mistletoe... (Cough cough)

I looked down while Neku scratched the back of his neck, both of our faces beet red. I was rooted on the spot when he took a few steps forward. His height slightly leaning over my own as he looked down at me with his eyes.

Oh, the ocean in his eyes were so pleasant and welcoming, nothing like the brooding storm in Sora's. I couldn't look away. I kept my gaze as his eyes shifted to the side to make sure no one was watching, and then they slowly found their way back to mine.

My heartbeat was bipolar at the seems. Beating erratically, then ever so slowly, then back to an average pace.

I never kissed a boy before. It was always a near miss with Sora or a desperate attempt to push Riku away when we were in fifth grade.

But now, this was the real deal. Neku was going to kiss me, I could tell from the determined look he gave me. It was as if he'd been wanting to close the space between us for a while.

"Kairi?" I swear he was going to kill me with his voice and those _**eyes**_. They looked so much like Sora's. They were at a similar intensity. It made me realize how much I missed him, how much I wanted to see him as happy as his old self, but Neku was the one who stood in front of me.

"Y-Yes?" I didn't want to seem rude by thinking about another boy when _**this one**_ was going to... Ahem, you know...

Then, his lips pressed against mine so tenderly. They were as warm and inviting as his eyes. My eyes fluttered closed when he held my face in his hands, and I was stunned at the slow but meaningful movements of his lips on my own. The new sensations I felt overwhelmed me in waves. I was too busy deciding whether to kiss him back or not until he withdrew his hands and, sadly, his lips before I could react.

My eyes were still closed, and I felt myself sway slightly.

_For some reason, I was glad Neku Sakuraba was my first kiss._

I peeped through one eye. I could see Xion gaping at us while Neku's still lingered near me, his breath was hot against my ear as he forced out his words quietly.

"You deserve better than _**him**_..."

I stared at him for quite some time, trying so hard to figure out why he was acting so strange. Then, I noticed him looking across the room. I met a scrutinizing glare that I had grown so accustomed to, unmovable and cold. It sorta angered me, knowing that he would skip his classes for her, but I could care less if he had seen what happened.

I knew he had something against Sora. Of, course there was the whole Selphie situation, but there was more to it than just a friend-stealer. There was something else, something that I couldn't point out...

All I could do was shake my head at him. "Neku, I-I know you're being honest and true to your opinion-"

"It's _**not**_ an opinion," he deadpanned, shoving his hands down his pockets.

I sighed, looking at the doors that were at the very end of the room.

I could care less about anything at the moment. 

"I'm sorry, Neku..." I shook my head a second time as I started to walk to the only exit, snatching my bag on the way there.

I didn't hear him call after me or do anything to stop me against my will, which I was thankful for. I passed by the glare as if it were nothing, and proceeded through the doors.

Confused. I only felt confused and frustrated. Why would Neku even do that, to kiss me? It didn't make sense to me.

He over the year, sure we've grown close, but he didn't know the real me. He would see her at times, and yet those times were rare.

Neku kissed me with such passion and longing, as if he...

Oh no.

He can't... But he was... He only kissed me because there was a mistletoe and that's the only reason.

Neku cannot like me. That's _**impossible**_.

My mind was on overload when I walked to my fourth block alone.

Until someone yelled after me when I neared the Seventh Grade building.

"Wait up!" Xion sprinted up to my side, panting.

"What is it Xio. I'm not really in a great mood-"

"Why did you kiss him?" She looked at me with sincere eyes.

"Why didn't I? We were under a fucking mistletoe for crying out loud," I stressed a nearly strangled cry.

"Oh my... Kairi, don't kill me, but-"

"But _**what**_?" I saw how her eyes widened in slight fear.

"Selphie and I were in charge of mistletoe decor," she squeaked.

It took me a minute to process what she had just said in her mind...

"You were- He and I- W-We... I-I-!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know, honest!

I felt like my mind was frazzled. My brain definitely blew a fuse.

"I... I don't-"

"Can I just ask you one thing," Xion asked innocently. "Well, it's actually two things."

"Sure," I ground out, pinching the bridge of my nose and shutting my eyes tight.

"Was he a good kisser? Did you like it?"

My eyes snapped open like a withdrawing curtain as I stared at her, slack-jawed. Seeing as she waited patiently with an excited grin, I regained my composure.

"I-I um... Yes...?"

My eardrums exploded as she squealed in my ear. She started prancing around like a five-year-old with a new doll.

"Aww! I bet you that he likes you," she gushed rainbows while she held onto me.

I stayed quiet as she cooed at "_**NeKai**_," as she called it. Honestly, her crooning and gushing made me a bit sick.

I wasn't in the mood for Algebra I, so I half-assed my worked, deciding to check over them later.

I found it quite embarrassing. Here I am, fussing over one, insignificant kiss. Selphie must not think much of them since she's had so many. This is so pitiful of me!

"Kairi, answer number thirteen," Mr. Galit said out of nowhere.

I snapped my head to his desk. "Hm?"

"Number _**thirteen**_, Kairi, go."

I sighed as I quickly looked at the problem before going up to the board, noticing twelve problems and answers scribbled in different colors. Huh, so I zoned out again. Smart.

I quickly wrote what I was told and was given a nod in approval before sitting down.

Xion kept throwing suggestive looks at me, which distracted me from my thoughts. She wiggled her eyebrows, puckered her lips, and threw a few winks that made me snicker. Sometimes she could be so weird.

Next block will be hell. I have Sora as my all-year partner. It's completely awkward and unbearable, and now, he's probably gonna start shit because of what happened in third block.

Great, just fucking great.

To my shock, he didn't say a word when I sat down next to him.

But he did murder the hell out of his worksheet with that glare of his.

I subconsciously brushed my fingertips against my lips. I could imagine the warmth that surrounded them just hours ago.

_The way he kissed me... _

I couldn't help but smile softly even though Neku's motives in kissing me were a bit... different than I would normally suspect from him.

"It's just a _**kiss**_, get over it," he snapped in distaste.

I turned to see his hateful glare. He must have been watching me for a while now.

_I guess I was right after all._

It was silent for a while. A _**while**_.

"And? If you say it is, then why do you look so bothered by it," I inquired, calm and curious. I wasn't going to waste my temper on Sora or let him satisfy himself with my anger.

"_**Who said I was bothered by it**_?" He snarled, his already balled fists trembling.

"I was only stating an opinion, Sora," I mused. "Did I commit a crime?"

"Can you shut up?"

"Can you give me any ideas on how you can make me?"

He looked like he was about to explode any second. "What is _**YOUR**_ problem?"

"I don't know. I've been wanting to ask you the same thing since-"

"_**JUST**_._** SHUT**_. _**THE**_._** HELL**_._** UP**_!"

Everyone in the class died down at the angry outburst. Some glared at me or Sora, and some just looked on amused as always. A blush crept up on his face as he noticed that everyone stopped working to watch.

"Sora Shimomura, will you give me a reason as to why you've disrupted class production _**again**_?"

He said nothing and resumed his work, scribbling furiously. He nearly yelled curses when he unintentionally snapped his pencil in half. Throwing the broken pieces across the room, he searched through his black Jansport for any writing utensil. I needed to hold back a giggle as I remembered we weren't friends at the moment.

But that didn't mean I couldn't help him out a little.

I quietly placed a mechanical pencil on his desk before he could do anything stupid. He stared at it hesitantly, like he would always do with his vegetables, and then he picked it up.

Already finished with my work, I turned in the paper and left the class. What I liked most about Ms. Goldberg's class was that we were able to leave class at any time as long as we had completed the assignment of the day, which wasn't so time consuming.

Walking along the courtyard was a routine for me now. I would usually sit on one of the bolted benches and sing, write poetry, or draw.

Even though it was cold and still snowing, I kept my pace.

Right when I was about to sit comfortably on my bench I heard a moan.

I froze in place not because of the bitter gust of wind that grazed over me, but to confirm that the sound from only seconds ago was not my imagination. The sound made me feel uncomfortable, like I shouldn't be here...

There it was again, but then I heard something that made my blood run cold.

_**"Wakka..."**_

I blindly followed the voice and crept up against the wall of a building close by. I was afraid to turn the corner because I knew they would see me.

They were so close I could hear every pant and sigh.

Okay, forget Xio's gushing; this is way worse.

_**"I'm tired of doing this so secretly... When are you gonna dump that dumb ass?"**_

_**"Sh-Shut up, I'll do it when he's completely over that bitch."**_

Her voice... It was Selphie...

"Oh my God," I whispered to no one in particular as I continued eavesdropping.

Selphie was doing God-Knows-What just around the corner with Wakka... She's cheating on Sora!

I heard her giggle when Wakka whispered something in her ear.

_**"I know I'm mean, but she pushed a boundary. I wanna put that freak in her place just like I did with Marie. Soon, she'll **_**be**_** as good as Marie: **_**DEAD**_**."**_

My hand flew to my mouth, holding back the gasp that would've probably given my hiding spot away.

_Marie! WHO IS THIS GIRL EVERYONE'S TALKING ABOUT!_

_**"You're so evil... I like it," he said huskily, earning another giggle from her.**_

I assumed they were to occupied to notice me, so I took a quick peek over the edge.

All of my doubts were thrown out the window.

They couldn't keep their hands and lips off of each other as Wakka had her pressed against the wall. They were just another overly horny couple and it almost made me puke up my lunch if I had any.

I knew she wanted to ruin my life, but I would have never thought she wanted me... dead...

Knowing that one person wanted me buried six feet under scared me a little. But since it was Selphie who wanted me dead, then I would also have to count her followers and the people who haven't seen that disgusting attitude of hers. So, basically, A LOT of people would want me dead, too...

Life is totally unfair.

Shock was a hard thing to recover from, since traumatizing things are unforgettable. I was completely shocked at how everything turned. I felt sorry for Sora. He's going out with that Cum-Dumpster, and he doesn't even realize the consequences not even miles away.

She was going to hurt him and shatter his heart into innumerable pieces...

**Over my dead body!**

* * *

><p>The tree house was cold and vulnerable in the park. The leaves of the indigenous trees long gone from autumn's brisk warning. The house must have been cold and bitter like my emotions. It was like it knew what I was going through.<p>

I peeled the overcoat off from my body, using it as a barrier from the frost permeating on the floorboards. I sat cross-legged on my coat, sighing.

I still couldn't get over how terrible things were going.

If I were Sora's girlfriend, I would never do something like that to him. Ever.

I stopped mid-thought as I realized what I was thinking. Shaking my head violently, I got rid of those thoughts and prevented the creeping blush to take over my face. I couldn't help but feel a shiver run down my spine. It felt like I was being watched by someone. Making a three-sixty, I quickly dismissed my paranoia, knowing that no one was at the park because of the season the town was in.

That feeling I had, that someone's eyes were burning hole at the back of my head felt too real.

Then, I remembered that song Neku sang last year. I felt like I needed to finish the song for him, for me. It fitted this twisted situation we were all in.

_**"I'll be the first to say that now I'm okay  
>And for the first time, I've opened up my eyes<br>This was my worst love, you'll be the first to go  
>And when she leaves you for dead,You'll be the last to know..."<strong>_

I started to tremble, knowing what would happen next. The walls around my heart collapsed, and I cried. I cried for me, for Sora...

But for some reason, I cried mostly for my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA! Selphie, you whore, you! <strong>

**And WHOOO! GET SOME, NEKU! xD **

**I guess I'll have to leave it at that, then. The word count was getting a bit... over the top.**

**Oh gosh, what have I done! I haves made complications! D:**

**Hmm... Why was Kairi crying for her mother? And why would Neku do such a stupid thing like that? You'll find out. ;D **

**(MUWAHAHAHAHA!)**

**Sorry... too much coffee in my teenage system. :3 **

**I hope this was worth that wait! I mean seriously, in between my writing, Well, no offense to the other authors who posted or updated their stories conveniently, but for a whole week and a half, I checked to see if my faves were there, but I kept seeing the same stories in the same order, so I was all like:**

**WTF IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS SHIT? WHERE IS THE AWESOMENESS I CRAVE FOR?**

**I kept checking the Kh Fanfics Archive from time to time, and only a couple of my favorite stories were updated, so I was like this for the past week:**

**-!**

**Lol, don't you just love internet memes? :D **

**Btw (if you want) go on Youtube and watch the "Internet Memes Song" by the GAG Quartet! It's like over 40 MEMES IN ONE MUSIC VIDEO! It's a total ****MINDFUCK****! Well, if you've already watched it, then... Good Job. **

**(Everyone just has to be freaking fifty billion steps ahead of me!) x.x**

**Gosh... I must have ADHD... And the coffee still doesn't wear off... **

***Sigh***

**I digress, if you wanna flame at my lateness (or for some other reason), or praise and critique my work, you know what to do! *Wink wink***

**And if you don't know, then... o.0**

**You know what? Just review, and you'll make me feel happy. Cuz that's all that matters, right?**

**;-;**

**^^^Oh my... Look at that... Now you really need to cheer me up! ;D**

**Lol Loves you! :}**


	5. Do You Miss Me Like I Miss You?

**Omg, that was quick! Right? Right? Not really... :3 With all of that time I had without internet connection, I had to do ****something****.**

**-****Fille des Reves: ****Why thank you! :) I too enjoy how I set up the story and the characters I chose. I felt they were the perfect pieces of this puzzle. :D Things will get a lot crazier in a sense... I think... (I don't know!) Sorry it's the coffee talking! xD**

**-****Isabelz3Cookies:**** I know! Coffee is too good sometimes, especially if you put a lot of International Delight French vanilla or hazelnut coffee creamer! :D And we shall! Grab your torches and I my pitchfork and we'll head after her! Like Frankenstein... xD Also, I get what you mean about the whole mother thing. Honestly, I don't like my mum that much :/ (pretty sad, right?). I prefer my dad over my mum now, it's so weird. It's like they did a personality-swap or something! And I like when my dad calls me his little girl, it reminds me of better times in my life. :) Yeah, Selphie was a bit... you know: Insane in her own fucking mind, but she's evil and corrupt, so there you have it xD Yes, it is true! You're reviews do make me happy! :D Ps~ I'm having coffee right now... :3 Ahhh, what will I do without you, my precious cafe. :D**

**-****Versivalia: ****Actually... When I was in sixth, seventh, and eighth grade, kids were kinda like that in my school... o.0 I don't know if it's something in the air (Well, in the Florida air xD) that's making this generation of teens so effed up or how they're raised, but yeah I would be surprised if I were you. A friend of mine went through all of this crap in her middle school life. Pretty sad. :'(**

**Oh, and to clear up that statement above, I'm not exploiting all of my friend's secrets to the world. So, most of the stuff happening to Kairi is not accurately related to my friend's life (end of story). x)**

**... I just realized I was in a school full of crazy people... xD**

**Lol so... Everything good? I don't know why, but whenever I'm writing, I always have coffee. Maybe it's just a writer's thing xD**

**I hope so! I don't want another addiction on my hands(I DO NOT consume drugs or alcohol)... Well, here you have it! ^_^**

**Warning: It gets a little angsty at some parts D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Tree House: Reminiscing Part 3<strong>

**Do You Miss Me Like I Miss You?**

_**"February 14, 2010"**_

**"The pain shall never cease  
>you were too far gone<br>But I'm hoping that I'm wrong  
>so I can see you once more. Please,<br>Help me live  
>My heart is hollow and wired<br>The tree is empty and dead  
>I feel worn out and tired<br>I want to close my eyes  
>To sleep for eternity<br>And dream of you and I  
>Tell me that you miss me<br>I might miss you, too  
>Tell me that you love me<br>and I might love you more  
>Tell me that you care<br>So I can stop crying  
>Tell me that you'll be there<br>So I can stop dying."**

* * *

><p><em>Even if I was shrouded in the strange warmth of darkness, I could still hear every word...<em>

"I've had it up to here with you! Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"If I did that, then there would be no where for you to go now would there!"

"Be quiet Isaiah! You're nowhere near capable of handling me or my child! We would've been better off without you!"

"_**Your child**_? God forbid you deny that I helped raised her!"

"All that you've helped was ruining our chance for a happy life! All you do is gamble us into debt and come home drunk!"

They were fighting again... I couldn't understand why today, of all days, they would fight and scream and break things.

When my dad came home, I huddled into a corner farthest from the door, knowing what would happen when my mom asked him where he'd been the whole night.

I heard a loud crash from downstairs, involuntarily making me tighten my hold on the blanket that I wrapped myself in. It was my only sense of protection and comfort. The tears felt warm on my cheek as they continued to argue.

"Maya, you don't know half of my story! That's not the issue! We're talking about Kairi-!"

"Kairi isn't the one to talk about, Isaiah! She isn't! I bet she doesn't know her daddy has a little slut prancing around in his fucking office because he doesn't give a damn about her or her mother-!"

I quickly covered my ears as I heard a slap followed by a bang and another crash. I was shaking so badly, sobbing at my quietest.

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING SLUT!"

The only thing left to hear was the slamming of the front door that shook the whole house.

It was dead silent in my obscured room, other than the sniffling that I wish would stop. I stayed as still as I could, holding my breath every now and then.

Standing up slowly, I maneuvered in the darkness, opening the bedroom door, and descending the stairs (dare I take a breath). At the end of the stairs were shards of shattered glass.

I wish I put on my slippers.

Deciding that my mother needed me more, I cautiously walked into the dining room, flinching as the pieces of glass penetrated the skin of my feet. The transparent shards had now turned red with unfamiliar blood, causing me to panic as I walked around the dining table.

To my horror, my mother was leaning against the wall, unconscious. Blood matted her once shimmering and soft blonde tresses. The source of most of the blood was from the gash dangerously close to her temple. A bruise was forming on her right cheek; it was a sickening green that clashed with a dull purple. I noticed the cupboard next to the table was on the floor, crushing valued possessions.

I heard a guttural moan. Mom began to toss her head in pain.

I let out a strangled cry as I ran to her side, forgetting the balls of my feet were bleeding from the glass. I held onto her as I knelt beside her, supporting her as she continued to turn this way and that.

"Mom," I choked out. "Mom, wake up. Mom, you have to wake up."

She smiled weakly, opening her eyes slightly. "Kairi..."

I let fresh tears fall at the sight of her, delicately combing my fingers through her hair. Then, I picked her up, and set her down on the couch in the living room. She was pretty light, and I was able to hold her weight with my training and all.

There were bloody tracks all over the floor, making me realize that it was my doing. So, I told my mother to just stay put on the couch as I headed to the bathroom near the staircase.

Cleaning my wounds and bandaging my feet, I retrieved my slippers and started sweeping up the glass, mopping the floor, and struggling with picking up the heavy cupboard.

When I safely disposed of all the shards and pieces and replaced all of the items that belonged in that cursed furniture, I returned to the living room.

I set the first-aid kit on the coffee table next to me, wiping the dry and fresh blood away with a warm, wet rag. She looked so fragile and pale. And all of that blood loss made me worry. Mom just stared at me as I pulled a few shards of glass from her arms and head, looking lifeless. It hurt to see her like this...

"M-Mom..."

"Yes, Kairi," Her voice was just a hoarse whisper.

"Wh-Why do you let him touch you? You always get hurt... I-It's not right," I looked down at her. I saw my tears fall on her face; she didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Oh, Kairi, I deserve it anyway-"

"No you don't! You should at least fight back! Or call for help! I'm tired of seeing you like this!" I didn't mean to yell at her. It's just that I was so upset.

"You always think of everyone else but yourself. Don't you think it's time for someone to say that you don't deserve this," she asked wistfully. "You're so strong Kairi, act like it."

I shook my head, knowing that I wasn't going anywhere with reasoning with her. She was only rambling. She doesn't know about what's going on with me; I never tell her about it.

"Come on," I picked her up when I finished. I saw that her blood had seeped through the fabric on the couch. I guess I need to clean that too... "We need to give you a bath or something..."

Over the year, the fights had become more violent at home, and it resulted in my dad beating up my mom. I would always be begging her to leave him, or call the cops, or do anything, but she never listens. She just sits there while I tend to her wounds.

_She deserved better than this, and we both knew it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"February 15, 2010"<strong>_

_**"Love is in the air  
>And it reeks so dreadfully<br>Well, I never know what seems fair  
>Maybe it's just me<br>Love whithers as soon as it blooms  
>Flowers and chocolates fill the rooms<br>I may not have love  
>But friendships arrive,<br>Heeding to my crying call  
>It may not be love<br>But at least you've tried  
>To save what used to be our's"<strong>_

* * *

><p>My suspicions of Neku were terribly inaccurate...<p>

He liked me, he wanted me. He actually confronted me the day after the "mistletoe incident" with a shy peck on the lips, telling me how he felt, asking if I would give him a chance.

I told him I didn't know. I told him how confused I was. I wasn't sure of the reason myself at the moment!

He said he understood, but I didn't think so. He doesn't look like the type to give up.

Ever since the day Neku kissed me, Sora hadn't talked to me. That was all I had left of our relationship. Sure it wasn't a good thing, but the yelling and arguing was my only reason to talk to him. I lost my purpose in being near him.

Days went by, and each day made him more forlorn and somber. It seemed that he had realized this, too...

So far, I've missed two of Sora's birthdays. Now, it was the day after my thirteenth birthday and Valentine's Day.

_Yeah, 'cause to see Sora macking with that sleazy two-timer is my greatest birthday wish..._

My feet were still hurting from the night before, and I was tired from emotional stress and another sleepless night. Throughout the day, my feet made me a bit grouchy due to the discomfort every time I set a foot on the ground, which made some think I was unapproachable.

On the bright side, I received some awesome gifts, both Valentine and Birthday themed.

Xion gave me almost all of her entire collection of FMA manga and a stuffed animal (a pink baby Chocobo), which made me nearly die from joy.

Riku told me it took him months of allowance saving to get me my birthday gift. It was a sapphire Wayfinder that faded into a pure white at the tips with his name on the back. When he showed me his Wayfinder, I almost cried. His Wayfinder was white, but the tips faded into the same sapphire color of mine with my name etched on the back. He had a key on the chain of his, and I had a heart-shaped lock in the center of mine. Then, when he unlocked it with the key, it opened up and played a little tune that I remember he would always hum to me when he comforted me. Within each arm of the star were little pictures of him and me.

I suffocated him to death, not caring if his fan girls watched in envy. I was too happy and moved to think. Riku's present was one of the best I've gotten.

Neku had actually made a song for me, giving me another one of those heart-stopping kisses of his. Xion started gushing again, and I threatened to rip out her throat with blush forever staining my cheeks, which does not help you look threatening at all, just saying.

It actually made a bit of sense when I thought about it. Neku and I were so close to each other physically and a bit emotionally and whatnot, but I never thought any of his gestures were affectionate. Talk about dense, right? I should have seen it coming.

A couple of guys that I didn't even know flattered me with flowers and chocolates. I had to take them without disdain because that would be really mean if I did. Some even asked me out, which I had to turn down kindly.

I saw Selphie get a shitload of presents from most of the school, believe it or not. Roses, chocolates, jewelry, stuffed animals, you name it. A billion guys approached her to ask her out. Of course, she turned them down openly because Sora was there, but when she whispered in their ears, I knew exactly what she was saying from the way they smiled and winked at her. It pissed me off a ton.

And Sora looked like he still didn't know. Riku, Xion, and Neku already knew about it.

Hell, I bet the whole entire school knows it!

Ah, loves is a pain, isn't it?

* * *

><p>Fifth block was nothing special, nothing different, which might be the biggest <em><strong>lie <strong>_ever. Most of the Jocks were in my class, so they took their time to crack a few jokes on me. Honestly, I didn't care.

Yes, because my empty heart showed all of the floating fucks that I gave.

Oh God, I should stop hanging with Hayner and Roxas. Picking up habits is not really a good thing...

My reading teacher, Ms. Gold-Digger- I mean, Ms. Goldberg- passed out novels to everyone, explaining our project for this half of the semester. We had to read a novel about The Second Keyblade War and do some pointless work based on our interpretation of the book and blah, blah, blah. After that, I zoned out for most of the class period, keeping my head down on the desk with my hood protecting me from the light.

Thank God tomorrow's no school. Tuesday is supposed to commemorate all of those who have lost their lives and families in the Second Keyblade War. Now, Keyblading was just a sport, a past-time. It just amazes me that what I do now was a necessity over a century ago.

"-Alright, now sit next to your partner and work on this worksheet. When you finish, you can turn it in and leave, if you like."

I snapped out of my thoughts, but I didn't bother to put my head up.

_Wait, who the hell is __**my partner **__again?_

I heard some students snicker while the desk next to me screeched as it bumped mine. Lifting my head, slightly dazed, I looked at my partner with lifeless eyes.

_Oh yeah, him..._

Sora sat down, placing the worksheet in front of us, waiting. I kept my hood on as I fully sat up, my back cracking in several places, which made me feel slightly better.

For a while, we didn't say a word as we worked together. Hell, we never say anything to each other anymore, so what's the point of saying that?

"How are you?" The Jocks were the first to hear the beginning of this, of course.

I slowly turned to him when he asked hesitantly. It was awkward, yeah, but now I think I'd prefer the awkward silence than him yelling at me like he used to.

"Fine," I answered.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine."

"How about Riku?"

"_**Fine**_," I ground out forcefully.

Then, I realized how dull and bitter I sounded. Well, wouldn't you if your first and closest best friend turned their back on you? I mean, this was the first person I trusted with my life and all of my secrets. Now, he can use them against me and destroy me. Just goes to show you how anyone can betray you. I realized that when he started dating that whore.

"Okay," he trailed off. "What about your parents?"

If I was alone, I probably would have shed a tear or two, but I wasn't so, I hid it with anger.

"Would you just ignore me like you usually do? I think I'm getting pretty used to isolation. Don't mess it up for me," I bit down on my silver tongue the moment I let out the reply. I knew it was rude, but I really didn't want to talk to him. He's already seen enough in my eyes, I could tell.

I could feel unfamiliar eyes direct their attention on us. Some looked curious. It was as if they were thinking, _"What did Sora do to this girl?"_

"Kairi," Sora pleaded. "Can you just hear me out for-?"

"You didn't give me that privilege last year, now did you?" I spat.

He might have looked picture perfect, but his eyes were also as troubled as mine.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, it's best if you leave me alone. I don't want to ruin what you have going for you so far, and I'm sure I won't hear the end of it from your 'friends' or Selphie," I spoke dangerously low, my pencil rapidly writing down answers.

"Kairi, what's wrong with you-?"

"Nothing's wrong," I laughed bitterly. "Everything is just wonderful!"

More attention was becoming apparent; they all seemed amused with our quarrel.

"Can you at least let me-?"

"_**Apologize**_? Okay, and then maybe you can burn down that stupid tree! It's no use to you, anyway," I grumbled without a thought to what I just said. The pencil that I gripped was starting to hurt my hand.

He stayed silent and still until I finished the worksheet by myself and distastefully wrote our names on it.

"Y-You've changed..."

"Well, when your friends have the tendency to leave you, and you're forced to stick with different people, shit happens. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, so have you."

His Jock friends started to howl and laugh as they watched me tell him off. Some whined jokily while others chanted to give him a chance. Their jeering made me steam with more anger.

Sora continually called me, making sure that he didn't catch our teacher's attention, but I ignored him.

Packing up and turning in the worksheet, I left the room in bitter taste. I unintentionally slammed the door with a flick of my wrist on my way out, shoving both of my hands into the pockets of my hoodie. I noticed how strong I was compared to last year. My Keyblading practice did benefit me, but now, I think I have a short temper and the tendency to slam doors...

My body started to tremble, my feet groaned in protest from the relentless pain, and I stumbled more than walked into the courtyard. I looked up at the sky with envious eyes.

The fluffy white clouds drifted by lazily. They had the best job in the world. All they needed to do was float across the sky and let water particles fall. Nothing disturbed them. Clouds had it easy. They didn't have emotions. They didn't have feelings.

Speaking of feelings, I felt afraid when I ended my conversation with him.

Why?

Because it made me realize why I didn't want to give Neku a chance. Why I turned down those boys today. Why, after all of this time, I couldn't get truly upset with Sora.

They were still there, my feelings for him.

And it made me feel paranoid. I would still feel the searing pain of unrequited love. That's what I thought of it now. It wasn't just some silly crush or a ridiculous infatuation. I truly cared about him. He was an annoying little brother, but a caring, loving father. He was gentle and pleasant, like a lover, and he was as close as a best friend could be. He meant so much more to me than I coud ever imagine.

I know I'm too young to understand a concept such as "love," but I knew, even with an immature state of mind, that I needed Sora.

Then, I thought about Selphie. That no good slut. She was going to hurt him after he lets me go. She was going to drop him like a used dishrag and find someone else, not caring if he actually liked her. She was using him, and he didn't even know it. Looking back at my actions and words, and everything that's going on in my pathetic life made my blood boil once more.

I glared at the tree that was planted near one of the benches, taking out the sword from my bag without a second thought.

_**Anger.**_

It's such an irrational emotion; you never think straight. It's like you're possessed by a demon and you can't control yourself. You just need to let everything out to calm yourself.

That's exactly what I did as I charged at the tree. I brutally attacked it with cold blood, with every ounce of emotion fueling me. White hot tears leaked from my clouded eyes as I continued to yell in aggravation.

I attacked it for every time Sora glared at me.

I slashed it for every time my mom and dad fought and argued.

I hit it for every tear that fell.

I screamed and yelled for every time someone had angered or hurt me.

I was truly blinded by fury.

Suddenly, in the midst of my emotional release, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and I was pulled back. I started to yell at the stranger who prevented me from hitting the tree any further, flailing around and trying to hit them with the object in my hand. I managed to elbow them and escape from their hold, resuming my assault on the tree only to be stopped again. I struggled even harder, but this time I couldn't move.

"Kairi, stop!"

Knowing who it was, I began to struggle once more.

"You have some fucking nerve coming after me! Let me go! Let me go, let me go, _**LET ME GO!**_" I screamed.

Those three words sounded so familiar...

"Not until you promise me that you're not gonna run," Sora strained, trying so hard to keep me in place.

"NEVER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE A LIAR! A MONSTER!"

"You would never say that to me. Kai, you know that I-"

"DON'T YOU 'KAI' ME! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! NOW, LET GO!"

He still didn't comply. Instead, he brought me down to the floor, sitting me on his lap, continuing to tighten his hold on me until it hurt.

"Look at what you're doing to yourself, and tell me that you're okay. Tell me, I fucking dare you," his voice sent chills through my entire body, involuntarily freezing me.

I heaved and panted as I looked at the damage. There were many gashes on the victim of my wrath. I felt sorry for the tree because it didn't deserve such abuse, especially from me. There was blood splattered all over the concrete, a small trail leading to Sora and I. The blood was coming from my splintered hand. It must have went everywhere in the struggle.

Hacking away at this tree made me come to the conclusion that I possibly needed anger management or therapy...

"I-" My voice was stuck in my throat.

He was right. I couldn't tell him that I was okay.

"You what?"

"I hate you," I whispered, afraid that if I spoke any louder, I would start screaming again.

"I don't," he murmured.

"Y-Yes you do. You hurt me. You hurt Riku. It's your fault... It's your f-fault." My voice was raspy and coarse.

"I know..."

"It took me days just trying to put myself back together, and it only takes you seconds to break me again."

I-I know that, now..."

"I was broken and hurt. I was hoping you would say you were sorry just so I could forgive you. I've waited and waited, and you never came back for me. Do you even realize that Selphie-"

"I kn-know!" he cried out. "Why do you think I'm here now? Do you know how much I fucked up? Do you know how fucked up I am for hurting you? D-Do you?"

"Sora, I-"

I couldn't finish because he quickly tightened his hold on me once more, sobbing and yelling like I did. He sputtered his apologies like a five-year-old who got caught doing something that he shouldn't, holding onto me for dear life as he cried against my shoulder.

For the first time in my life, I heard Sora Shimomura cry. I was stunned to silence, paralyzed.

Sora held all of this in for nearly a year and a half. He realized his wrongs and needed me. He was silently begging for forgiveness this whole time. It only took one person to set him off.

That person was me.

Without a thought, I finally moved, turning around to hug him. He had grown taller and his muscles were more defined. I could feel them through his cardigan.

Embarrassing to say, but even at the most emotional times, I can't help myself when I'm around him, and I blush.

"K-Kairi, I missed you. I m-missed your smile. I missed your laugh. I missed talking to you. I missed everything about you. I even missed R-Riku, too. D-Did you miss me?"

Although my face heated up to a hundred degrees, I couldn't help but silently chuckle at how he acted. He reminded me of, well, me.

"Of course I missed you, Sora."

_**Tell me that you miss me; I might miss you, too.**_

"Does Riku hate me?" he whispered.

"No... He misses you, too."

I pulled away slightly and inspected my hand. It was hurting even more, letting me know as it throbbed painfully. I didn't let him see it, though. I wanted to stay in his arms a while longer. His warmth seeped into my trembling body, soothing me. His familiar scent of burning sage and cinnamon filled my nostrils, sending me to some unworldly euphoria of sorts. I felt beyond happy to be in his arms once more.

Sora parted my bangs to the side so he could look me in the eyes. I must have looked so disgusting with my eyeliner running all over the place. Then, he looked down, his eyes widening in shock.

"Y-Your hand! I need to take you to the clinic," he wiped most of the tears from my eyes with his sleeve, collected our things, and gently shoved me into the direction of the main building.

Heeding to his request, I walked beside him, not saying a word. I had already said enough.

In the clinic, he offered to take out the splinters imbedded in my skin, which I gratefully took. He sat me down on the bed and occupied the seat in front of me, holding tweezers.

"Bear with me if it hurts, okay?"

I scoffed lightly. "I already did once. I think I can do it again."

He smiled fondly at the memory, and with that, he went to work, starting with the ones in my wrist. I forced out a few whimpers and curses with each splinter he removed, but I tolerated the pain because I saw him smile for the first time in ages. It almost looked unnatural for him to smile.

There was a knock at the door. To my surprise, Axel walked in, making his way over to me. Without a word, he sat beside me. He didn't question about my bloody hand.

"You sure have some problems..."

"Please, tell me something I don't know," I laughed slightly, wincing as Sora plucked out more splinters.

"Well... My I'm eight inches in length when erect," he said out loud as I looked at him with horror.

Sora jerked his hand, pulling one exceptionally nasty long splinter out of my palm, making me screech at the sudden pain. I glared at Sora, who was wide eyed, then quickly turned to the redhead.

"AXEL," I yelled out, slapping him in the face with my free hand.

"What? I was only doing what I was told to do!"

I sighed.

_I keep forgetting that Axel's in high school... And a __**pervert**__._

"O-Okay," I ground out. "Whenever I ask that, please do not have an answer about your, or anyone else's, genitals, please, and thank you."

Axel guffawed. "You have my word, sorry. So, why were you attacking that poor, defenseless tree in the first place?"

My eyes widened. "How'd you-"

"I was volunteering, you know service hours and junk, in a class on the second floor of this building. I was kicking back in a seat near the window. Then, I heard screaming, and what do I know, it was little Princess Kairi, raping a tree with a stick! You were pretty loud, too, so don't be surprised if people have fear in their eyes when they see you," he said with a snicker.

I gave him a blank stare and shrugged. "So? Let them all fear me."

"Like I said, you sure have some problems," Axel repeated. He gave Sora a look. "Good luck, buddy. You're gonna need it with this chick."

"Don't worry; she's all the good luck I've got."

"Alright, if you say so..."

Axel stood up from his seat and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Before he left the clinic, he halted at the now open door.

"Oh, and Sora?" Sora nodded in acknowledgement. "If my little cousin ever sheds a tear over you ever again, I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you. Am I clear?" He didn't give Sora a chance to answer. "Good."

* * *

><p>I spent most of my last block cursing in the clinic with Sora. When I was all bandaged up, we awkwardly parted ways, regrouping with our friends.<p>

It was too soon for me to have Sora just raping my personal life once more.

Neku, Xion, and Riku were the ones waiting for me today, Xion fussing the most over my hand.

I reassured them that it wasn't that bad and asked Xion if she wanted to spar with me and Naminé this afternoon, which she accepted cheerfully while Riku and Neku were too deep in conversation to hear.

Xion and I made it to my place with the help of Neku; his mom offered us a ride.

I changed into a new set of clothes: a tight, white v-neck with black spandex shorts.

"You need any clothes?" I asked her.

"No, no," she gave me a confused look. "I'm good."

I shoved my sword into a duffel bag that had a few towels as she removed her dress shirt and plaid skirt, revealing a black sugar-lip with black Sophie's. I went downstairs to retrieve four bottles of water. When Naminé came, in similar attire, my mom took us to Verdant. I noticed she had a clean change of bandages on her head and arms, making me feel somewhat relieved. Xion and Naminé stared at my mother oddly the whole silent ride there.

When we got out of the car, Xion followed us without a clue to the field we usually spar in.

"You guys wait here," I ordered, turning toward Xion. "I'll get you a sword."

"Wait-!"

Taking advantage of this warm up, I ran into the small forest, climbing my tree, and going through the arduous task of climbing through the trap door (All the while ignoring the annoying pain in my feet and hand). Once I got what I was looking for, I threw the sword over the edge and let it fall to the ground. I set up the ladder and also let that fall, and decided to give myself a break by climbing the ladder, instead.

I made it back, already breaking into a sweat, tossing Xion the sword. She looked on, eyes wide as Naminé and I took out our swords from our bags.

"W-Wait a minute! We're sword fighting?"

"It's sparring, of course! You didn't think we were just gonna fuck around, now did you?" I asked, stretching my legs and arms.

"No, I thought we were doing hand-to-hand," she whined.

"Well, tough shit," Naminé giggled. "Now, stretch, or you'll pull a muscle."

Xion sighed in defeat and did what she was told.

We took turns sparring, and I've gotta say that Xion is a great fighter. She was agile and fast, but not as fast as me. She dodged some of my attacks perfectly and managed to land a hit on me, but in the end, I won.

Naminé and I are a different story...

Sometimes, we would fight for hours on end, trying to strike at each other the most.

We were in a similar predicament right now. Tied at two strikes, I tried desperately to end the battle with an empty mind. I didn't want any distractions.

"You know, we could just call it off for now," Naminé forced out, blocking my hits accurately.

I bent back low as she swiped for my chest. I fell backwards, landing on my hand and forcing myself up into the air, twisting my body around before landing perfectly on the ground.

I looked at her incredulously "Already?"

She was pink in the face from our strenuous fight, panting as much as I was. She seemed more tired than usual.

"Okay, okay, we'll stop," I walked up to her and took hold of her hand after our high-five. "Fair fight. You did well."

"So have you," she huffed. We both sat next to Xion, who had already gulped down an entire bottle of water. Naminé and I cracked open a bottle ourselves, relishing the ice cold liquid, and dabbing our foreheads with our towels.

"Man, you guys do this every day?" Xion looked exhausted. She needs a well-deserved nap.

"Not _**every **_day, but to Kairi, it's a must, want, and need," Naminé chuckled.

I glared at her playfully as I took another swig, exhaling in relief. "You bet it is! I need to enter that Keyblading Tournament when I become of age and get Riku's ass handed to him, so I can shut that smug, sexist mouth of his!"

We all burst into a fit of giggles.

Then, I noticed something about Xion that I never saw before. At first glance, you wouldn't have seen it, but once you look long enough, it shows.

"Xion... You never told me that you got highlights..."

I eyed the burgundy colored streaks skeptically while her eyes widened.

"Oh," She played with a handful of her short ebony locks.

I thought nothing more of it and laughed. "You're a fraud," I shrieked. "A fraud, I say!"

She blushed in embarrassment. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Kairi, she doesn't dye her hair, so you can't say that," Naminé chided lightly.

"Yeah, they're natural. You never knew?"

"O-Oh, no..." It was my turn to blush.

_I need to work on my observation skills before I can even consider signing up for that tournament..._

"You know, I'm gonna call my mom for a ride. Anyone need a lift?"

"I sure do. Thanks, Naminé."

"What about you, Kairi? Are you coming?"

"Nah, I wanna stay a little longer," I mumbled.

Xion and Naminé waved good-bye before walking off toward the entrance while I went in the opposite direction. With my duffel bag slung over my shoulder, I climbed the ladder of the tree with ease and made it to the top.

Since I knew no stranger would ever climb up to the tree house, I took off my shirt to cool off, opting to change into the fresh clothes in my bag.

When I opened the door, I froze. I'd just forgotten one little, yet significant, detail.

No _**stranger **_would ever climb up to the tree house. It wasn't just mine, and I only knew one person who would climb the ladder...

"**AH**!" We both screamed, he quickly shielded his eyes while I covered my body with my dirty shirt. I don't know why I was overreacting. I did have a bra on, but maybe it was just him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE **YOU **DOING HERE?"

His face was redder than any ripe tomato I've seen so far in my life.

"WHY ARE **YOU **SHIRTLESS?" He countered. I glared as he did a poor job at covering his eyes.

"Why are you looking at me? Turn around! I SAID TURN AROUND!"

"Well, sorry that I picked this day, of all days, to surprise you," he stuttered a bit while he turned his back on me.

_Believe me when I say you sure have... _

I grumbled in embarrassment, my face igniting into flames as I grabbed the clean shirt from my bag and put it on. "Why are you even here?"

"It's my tree house, too, y'know. We did make a promise-"

"That we both broke..."

"Right," he trailed off, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"So how have _**you **_been?" I asked after the awkward silence started to unnerve me a bit. "Football doing you good?"

"Yeah... I see you decided not to try out for track."

"I did say maybe. Plus, there's always next year." I didn't really care for sports.

"And I joined the choir," I added.

"I know."

"Um..."

I just felt like telling him about Selphie so bad. Not only did she have Wakka on the side, but she was also hounding after Tidus, Riku, and the rest of the football team. I heard this from Riku the day I told him.

I know. What a shame.

I looked up to see how calm the oceans in his eyes were. I nearly melted as I saw the corner of his lips tilt into a small smile. It wasn't one of those cheesy full-out Sora smiles, but I was happy to see one nonetheless.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you all, uh, sweaty?"

"Oh, I was um... Running with Naminé and Xion. We do parkour," I quickly lied.

He raised a brow as he leaned against the wall, the light passing through the stained-glass windows, lighting his face with many colors. His presence made me kinda nervous like always.

"Really, I didn't know you were into that stuff..."

"Well, I am now! Ehehehe..."

He blew out a sigh. "Look, I know you're uncomfortable because we just, y'know, made up and stuff. I know that I was being a dick about this whole thing. I'm really sorry. Truly, I am. Do you think that we can look past this, as ridiculous as this situation was?"

"Of course, I mean, you were always my friend! You were just deluded, that's all," I gave him a look. "And you should really talk to people before jumping to such outlandish conclusions."

He looked at me sheepishly. "I've learned my lesson, mommy. Man, I never thought I could keep away from you for a _**year**_. Seriously, I was crying by the day three," he laughed, but something in his eyes made me think he wasn't really joking.

I giggled anyway, taking a seat at the small table. "You better have! I swear, the next time you do that, I'll attack you with my army of Chocobos!"

We both laughed.

"Yeah," He took the seat next to me. "I was wondering... Why did you have that toy sword with you, anyways?

"Do you have to know everything, now?" I whined, poking him in his cheek.

"Well, why not? I am your best friend after all," he chimed in, gently pushing my hand away. Instead of moving away, his hand took hold of mine. His hand was cold to me, but it molded so perfectly with mine. "So, 'Princess', mind telling me how you've been this year and a half? Please, elaborate."

I giggled before telling him everything (not really). About Riku, why he was closer to me than ever, and the promise (well, not the Selphie part of it).

Then, I talked about Axel, Xion, and Neku. He seemed a bit miffed when I talked about Neku so favorably.

"Wait, Neku's that guy who kissed you, right?"

I blushed. "Y-Yeah, he told me he liked me, but I don't think I like him back-"

"Why not?"

My eyes widened. Of course this blockhead would ask me that! Ugh, I can't just say, "Oh, Sora, it's because I'm madly in love with you!" What could I say? Nothing.

So, I violently shook my head...

"What, too embarrassing?"

"No, just... Not my time to tell."

"Ah."

I looked down at our hands, studying the way our fingers laced themselves together.

"So... You and _**Selphie**_, huh?"

"Yeah, you don't like her, do you?"

"She's bad for you, Sora," I mumbled.

"And why do you think that?" He challenged.

I looked up to see that he wasn't angry. He didn't sound like it either. He seemed curious.

"Well, before I tell you, you promise not to get mad?"

"I-"

"Or storm out, or yell at me? Just hear me out?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, promise, so, tell me. You don't have to be scared."

This was it. I could tell him how she really is. I could tell him about her cheating on him. How she went after Riku and those other guys.

That she wants me... Um _**gone**_...

"Sora," I stared into his eyes with sincere ones. "Selphie's not that sweet innocent girl that you're going out with. She's mean, rude, and a bitch. She treats me harshly and flirts with a ton of guys when you're not around..."

I was afraid he would get upset with me and call me a liar. He was probably going to do just that and leave me here. It was risky business, laying our newly restored friendship on the line like that. I should just stamp the word "DUMB ASS" on my forehead after this. I was also too anxious to tell him the other things about Selphie, especially when they were still going out; I just couldn't will myself to do it. I didn't want to see his face when I told him all of this.

But what he said totally obliterated my mind and everything I believed in.

"I know."

**HE WHAT?**

I was stupefied. Since when did _**Sora Shimomura **_KNOW about this? He looked so fucking oblivious and clueless to everything, like he was in his own fucking Disneyland for fucking crying out loud!

"WHAT THE FU-!"

When his phone rang, he held his hand up to keep me quiet as he read the caller ID. He mouthed "wait" while he picked up the phone.

"Hey babe," Ugh, that word disgusts me. "So, what're you doing, Selph?"

But not as much as that bitch does. I still couldn't get over my shock. He knew! This whole time? Oh my God!

"Me? Oh... Um, I'm uh with an old friend of mine that I haven't seen in ages. Yeah, so-"

I ignored the whole entire conversation. Even though he was talking to her, he was still holding _**my **_hand, which made me feel smug as hell.

But I wasn't the one going out with him...

_Sigh... Oh well._

When he finally hung up, he gave me a devious smile. "Wanna sleep over my house?"

His unexpected question threw me off guard. I stared at him with the shock obviously etched into my face, but he paid no mind.

"Come on," he whined playfully. "Just for old times' sake?"

_Gasp! How long has it been? Where am I, a Winter Wonderland? Yes, yes I am._

It took me a while of deciding my answer, unsure if this was the right thing to do. If it meant rekindling our friendship and restoring it to where we left it, then I guess I would do anything.

"Okay..."

I saw how exuberant he looked when I gave him the OK, hugging me for good measure.

* * *

><p>It was starting to get dark when we were on our way home, so we had to run to my house to make it on time for dinner.<p>

To my shock, I beat Sora to the front steps, or was he just letting up a little, I would never know.

We had five minutes to spare, so we took a breather before entering my house.

"Mom," I called out. "You there?"

I waited until I heard her voice. "Just a minute!"

My mother descended the stairs, wearing long sleeves and shorts up to her mid thigh. Her violet eyes widened when she saw Sora.

"Oh my-"

"Hello, Mrs. Nomura. Do you mind if Kairi stays the night over my house?"

My mother was still entranced by his sudden appearance back into my life, ignoring his question. Sora couldn't hold back a smug smile at her shock

"Well, can I, mom?"

"Oh! Um, okay. Sure..." I noticed the pleading look in her mirror-like eyes. She wanted me to stay. She didn't want me to leave her so soon, especially when she had to deal with dad...

"I walked up to her and briefly whispered, "You should spend the night at Reno's. He lives close by, right?"

She shook her head with a small smile, retrieving her phone from her back pocket. Returning to Sora, I gave him an affirmative nod, watching him smile before hurrying upstairs to pack a change of clothes. I silently questioned him when he ordered me to get blankets and sneak some snacks and sodas from the pantry, but dismissed it.

Heading out the door as I waved my goodbye, we walked down the dark streets. My curiosity returned and nagged me; he didn't call for a ride, and his house was on the other side of town.

"Hey, where are we going?"

He stopped temporarily to look at me with that smile he would always show when we did something mischievous. "You'll know, don't worry about it."

We continued with our trek, and as we turned down a familiar, narrow street, I knew what he meant.

"The park? We're going to be sleeping in the park? You gotta be freaking kidding me," I spoke skeptically, staring at the back of his head with disbelief. He merely chuckled.

"I wish I was, but I'm not, and why not? It'll be fun!"

I still held my skeptic gaze. "I was thinking of getting clean instead of rolling in the filth again."

"Ah, Kairi, you'll never know the true meaning of 'fun,'" he sighed with mock shame.

Before I could protest and rebuke him angrily, we had already made it to the tree, lifting the items carefully.

Within the night, among the trees, a light illuminated the deceiving darkness with a steady electric lamp. Our laughter and giggles also filled the silent dusk, tinkling like the wind chimes swaying from above. Empty cans of orange soda were carelessly tossed in one corner, being thrown from earlier as a cure to temporary, yet awkward, boredom.

We had grown comfortable with each other so quickly, even though we had wasted a year and a half acting as if we were enemies. Our actions would be definitely questionable to the others at school. Riku and the others continue to assume that Sora had disliked me like I had disliked him. I decided not to tell them yet, knowing that they wouldn't open up to him so easily, if not at all.

The smile never left his face, and neither did mine as we talked about everything and anything. From personal, in-depth conversations to chattering nonsense, we filled the silence, the mood altering between serious and light foolishness.

Our minds would wander and speak on their own, and then, there would be moments where we would hold ourselves in a gaze.

He would stare with eyes so bare and void of emotion as it seemed. I would try so desperately to read his blank expression, but I would always fall short from succeeding. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't point out, and when it was on the tip of my tongue, he would break the trance and move on.

Sometimes, he would watch me carefully when he thought I wasn't looking, blush staining his cheeks whenever I caught him in the act.

He was terrible with stealth; a complete detriment when it came to fighting.

When it was getting late in the night, it had gotten pretty cold, so I changed into the sweatpants that I packed into my duffel bag from earlier, with the courtesy of Sora looking the other way, of course. Sora set the thinnest blanket on the floor, patting it. It seemed more welcoming with Sora there so I laid down next to him.

He covered the both of us with a decent-sized comforter, the warmth instantly calming my shivering body. I felt the blush creep up on my face almost immediately when he pulled me closer to him. His hushed, gentle hums casted a tiring spell on me; my eyes becoming heavier all the more as he began to sing.

_**"I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go...**_

_**I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<strong>_

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with everyday<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>Thats why I need you to hear..."<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWW~! Wasn't that so wonderful and fluffy? :D They're friends again! Well, after almost two years... o.0<strong>

**I think there's gonna be some RokuNami in the next chappie (wink wink)... ;D**

**So... I need your help! It would be nice if you gave me some character names that are not all KH-y so I can remake the story into a real one! :D**

**If you could, can you please send me some name suggestions for each KH character? Cuz that would be nice. :}**

**Until next time! Au revoir my lovelies! :D**


	6. The Sun's Disappeared!

**Oh, why hello there! Welcome back to**_** Secret Tree House**_**! :D**

**Okay, I admit that it was indeed a while since I last updated, but my other stories were calling to me, begging to be fixed, so I did. :}**

**Sigh, sure Kairi and Sora are back together, but that doesn't mean it's a **_**Happily Ever After**_** thing... I know, I'm evil... xD**

**-****Versivalia:**** Gooooooood question! Hmm... I wasn't going to mention this in the story, but I guess I should tell you guys, anyway. **

*******SO LISTEN UP KIDDIES****!***

_**Alright, I guess the only reason why Sora is going out with Selphie is because at the time, he truly thought that Riku had become Kairi's better bestie, and, possibly, boyfriend material. Generally, he was JEALOUS, and he wanted to be with someone to get over the fact that Kairi was Riku's now, so he befriended Selphie. This is where his obliviousness made this situation go out of control. After a while of being friends with Selphie, he realized how terrible she was and wanted to change that for the better; he wanted to help her. So, what happened? He said yes to her a week after she asked him out, not an ounce suspicious of her true motives. Since Selphie was the girl he interacted with the most in middle school (after what happened with Kairi), he grew slightly attached to her. But now, reestablishing his friendship with our lovely Kairi made him feel more disinterested in Selphie, and sooner or later he realizes that no one could ever replace Kairi.**_

**Yep, very complicated... But completely adorable! Well, to me at least. I can't put that in the story at the moment because, you know, this is in Kairi's PoV, and I don't think she would be able to make such an accurate conclusion like that whale of paragraph up there^^ xD And I wasn't going to put that info in the story period... **

**Well, probably until they get into high school, but it will probably only be an inference to that.**

**...**

**So, there you have it! o.o"**

**-****tennisdesi91:**** Thank you! And I like those names. Good... good... My plan is coming to fruitition! Muwahaha!**

**... o.0**

**Don't ask... xD**

**-****Isabelz3Cookies:**** Lol yeah, Kairi is kinda a bit OOC in this story, but who could blame her? She's Axel's cousin and friend! xD**

**LOL! You have some awesome neighbors, bro! And my 2012 has been okay so far... :p Oh well. **

**Oh, and it's nice to know that any of my help is helpful to you! (even though you probably already straightened out your problem...) o.0 Lol but yeah, I wanna broaden my knowledge on human interaction and how it affects the individual so I can be a BOSS in peer counseling next year! xD**

**Alright, I should move on with the story before I get assassinated by my readers... xD**

**Oh and ROKUNAMI TIME! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Tree House: Reminiscing Part 3<strong>

**The Sun's Disappeared!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 15, 2010<strong>_

**What I long for is the refreshing ocean  
>And your eyes to forever linger upon me<br>We continue to sail on emotions  
>Swimming in waves of ecstacy<br>In overwhelming bliss I stay aware  
>Of the sun beating down my back<br>And the sand in my hair  
>And the wind carressing my shoulders<br>And the ghost of a smile on my lips  
>But I remain blissfully unaware<br>Of the never ending secret stare  
>Or the greedy eyes of my beholder<br>And the anticipating grin on his lips  
>So I hope the storm clouds never roll in<br>To unsettle this beautiful sea  
>I hope the ocean can dirft me on to oblivion<br>And I hope he drifts with me**

* * *

><p>Today was the day that I completely obssessed myself with since the middle of the school year. This day was the day I'd get to visit my second home.<p>

The beach.

I was always drawn to the ocean for some reason. The way the waves crashed on the shore in a rhythmic motion seemed to lure me in with comfort and tranquility. Swimming in it made it all the more relaxing.

What made it even better was that all of my friends would be there with me! Well, not **_all_ **of my friends...

Unbelievably, Neku is moving to Shibuya within the month, and I couldn't stand his sudden lack of presence at all. I was so hurt, seeing how indifferent he was to the whole situation as well as to _**me**_. Out of all our friends, he seemed to miss me the least when we said good bye to each other on the last day of school. Sure, it must've been his way of getting over me, but for some strange reason, I didn't want him to be. Since the day he left me there, he plagued my thoughts almost all the time now. You could say, in an ironic way, that he'll never leave.

This totally beffudled me in more ways than one, and believe me when I say this troubled me deeply.

I knew, with every ounce of my being that I loved Sora. He was the sun in my sky, my shade in the heat, and the breeze that played with my hair and my emotions. He was one of the many reasons why I woke up every morning and had sweet dreams every night. He was my best friend and I loved him without doubt.

But why am I thinking about Neku Sakuraba? Shouldn't I be more focused on Sora now that he's going away so soon?

I threw myself on my bed with an annoyed sigh. They were taking far too long for my liking, and I was afraid I would be in the company of my thoughts for a while. If I have to think about Neku one more time...

There was a knock at my door and I sat up and yelled incoherently for whoever it was to come in. The door opened slowly, revealing a giddy... Demyx?

"DEMYX—?"

He tackled me back onto my bed, restraining my wrists and legs as he grinned wildly. With complete shock, I felt the blush creep up on my face as his face inched closer to mine.

"Hiya, Kairi," he chirped happily. His voice was rich and dulcet, making my legs feel numb.

It's been nearly two years since I've seen him last, and he has changed _**a lot**_. Demyx had grown taller, he must've been as tall as Axel now. His dirty blonde hair was much longer and it was styled in some sort of mullet/mohawk. Surprisingly, it fit him. As he grinned, I noticed how naturally sharp his canines were; it gave a sort of weasley, conniving look to him (no, this isn't some sort of weird vampire dream, so don't get your hopes up). His right ear was pierced, from the top of his ear to the lobe. He was barefoot and only clad in blue shorts. Demyx had this sort of "bad boy" vibe to him, and I found it extremely sexy.

"Um... H-Hey Demyx. L-Long time, no s-see?"

But I'll never admit that.

_Curse my hormonal teenage mind!_

"Hell yeah! So. What. Is. Up, Kairi?" I could totally see the enthusiasm bubbling in his eyes.

"N-Nothing much, really. How'd you get here, anyway?

"Axel called me up. He said you'd be totally surprised to see me!"

I giggled. "I am! It's been forever since I saw you!"

"I know right? I haven't seen my favorite girl in ages! So... how old are you now? You bangin' someone yet?"

The blood in my face went cold as I didn't answer.

"Do you realize I'm not even in eighth grade yet? That I'm only **_thirteen_**? You know that, right?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I'll take that as a _**no **_then?"

"DEMYX!" I shrieked. "What's wrong with you?" My face was probably scarlet red from his words. It looks like his change of appearance wasn't the only thing that was new...

"What? I was only asking..."

I was grateful when he got off of me and sat beside me on the bed. He seemed a bit bummed at me yelling at him, so I clambered across my bed and curled up on his lap like a small child and hugged him.

"You freaking pervert," I muttered, pouting at how stupid he was.

"People change, miss Kairi."

I giggled and just as I closed my eyes, the door to my room slammed against the wall, making me jolt up from my position, which resulted in me toppling over onto the floor. I lifted my head to scowl at my intruders, but I seemed less threatening with my hair covering most of my face. Demyx was howling with laughter.

"Well, hey there, beautiful! I just couldn't help but notice your sweet smile and alluring eyes from across the room," Axel drawled with a flirty wink as he had the audacity to strut into my room the way he did. I fixed my hair quickly to put my glare in full effect, but my gaze involuntarily softened when I saw Sora casually leaning on my closet door with his famous cheesy grin plastered on his face. He laughed as I pouted.

I sat up noticing what the two boys were wearing. Axel was only in red swimming shorts with black flames running along the sides that hung loosely around his hips. He was shirtless, his upper body exposed in it's great glory. Axel may have been lanky and a bit pale, but his body was nicely toned and flawless. Sometimes, I wished he wasn't my cousin or related to me _**whatsoever**_... I know that's completely disgusting, but if I wasn't his cousin I would've been thinking the same as every other girl, so ha! You've got nothing on me!

Sora was more modest in his choice of clothing, wearing a white tank top with black swimming shorts, yet he was still able to make it look hot, especially with the constant exercising and football... I couldn't help but stare at him and watch the movement of his lips as they formed every word that never really registered in my mind.

"—here?"

"Huh? Wh-What?" I shook my head fiercely, blushing from total embarrassment. I must've looked like an idiot, staring at him like that...

He gave me a curious look before saying, "Didn't you hear me? I asked you when the girls will be here..."

"Apparently, she didn't," Axel added, snickering.

I threw one of my sandals at him, making him scream childishly as he dodged it.

"HA! YOU MISSED!"

I huffed, completely unsatisfied with my aim. "Whatever... Anyway, the girls will be back soon."

"Good, 'cause I don't think there's enough of you to go around." The new voice made me turn toward the open door. There, chuckling and sharing smiles, were Riku and Roxas, who were leaning against the doorway with their arms crossed. Everyone was all laughter and grins.

"Seriously, without you, it would be a total sausage fest," Roxas added. Ugh, ew! Boys and their dirty words!

I can't believe Xion, Namine and her friends from school obliged to leave me here _**alone **_with all these boys in the house to buy the food for our trip. What's worse is that my mom was their ride! I tried to tell her that I didn't feel like it was a good idea to leave me here alone, but no! She wants me to keep an eye on the house and she trusts me with boys. Obviously, she wasn't here to see that mishap with Demyx...

Dear lord, she does not have the greatest judgement...

I think we should dump every boy in the world into a bottomless pit of evil... Well, except for Sora. Who's with me?

"You guys took long enough," I grumbled playfully. "To be honest, I never thought that guys took forever getting ready for the beach. I mean, all you have to do is slap on some shorts, grab some sunscreen, and say 'Ready!'"

"Well, with good looks like these," Riku jutted both thumbs to his face. "You **have **to take your sweet time."

I shook my head once more at his pride and vanity.

"Uh huh... So, since you're just a bunch of dudes in my room, which I guess is a safe environment for a girl like me, what do you wanna do?"

Sora merely chuckled. "Why don't we just chill? Y'know, until the girls come back."

So, to Sora's request, I put on some mellow tunes and crawled on my bed, lying down. Axel made himself comfortable at my feet, curling up like a puppy, while Sora laid next to me. Riku and Roxas sat against the walls, opposite from each other, chatting quietly, and Demyx curled up on a random bean bag chair in front of my bed. The music resounded throughout the room while we continued to wait for our other friends. Sora turned his head to the side, his smile making my heart skip a beat. I returned his gaze as we laid there, smiling. Well, I was smiling nervously, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Just Sora and I, and a bunch of attractive dudes in the same room.

Yep, my teenage, girly fantasies have been fulfilled.

They were also interrupted when I heard shrill screams from downstairs.

"KAIRI, WE'RE BACK~!"

I quickly sat up and kicked Axel off the bed because of I was irked at how peaceful he looked, causing him to fall on top of Demyx, who groaned in pain. Noticing the pissed off look Axel gave me, I got out of my bed, bolted out of my room and down the stairs taking in the sight of my mom, Xion, and Namine setting plastic bags on the island and counter in the kitchen. Then, the others came in with the rest of the bags.

The first one to come through the door was Yuna. She had choppy, shoulder-length hair that was a feathery chestnut color. Her eyes were mismatched, green and blue, which made me totally jealous. I mean, she was an all-around beautiful girl and her eyes made her even more unique and a total eye-catcher. She had a purple tankini under a white cut-sleeve jacket, light blue jean shorts, and she was barefoot. It's a shock that she's single.

The second girl was slightly taller than Yuna, her dirty blonde tresses a hot mess that made me wonder how it stayed in place without any hair products. Some strands of her outrageously long hair were tied and braided with beads, and her eyes were as blue as the headband keeping her hair up from her face. The only thing she had on was her yellow bikini and her olive green skirt, which was pretty revealing. She looked like a very short, slutty fifteen-year-old with how developed she was, but I had too much of a heart to tell her that. In truth, she was a really sweet, kind, twelve-year-old girl. A really sweet, kind, slutty-looking girl...

ANYWAY, ahem... I think Rikku already knew this as well as anyone else.

The third girl had chin-length, sunny blonde hair and shocking teal eyes. Her hair was slicked back and her bangs were styled into two thick strands of hair, almost like antennas. Her bold and edgey look fit with her personality. She was quick-witted and had a sharp tongue of silver. In the short time I'd known her, Larxene was admirable and well respected among the male populous. She was gorgeous and independent and so brash. She makes you feel like anyone would love to hate her. She was truly something, nd Axel was lucky to be the only guy who understood her.

"We've got all of the bags, Mrs. Nomura," Yuna chirped, setting her portion of the bought goods on the counter with the others.

"Oh, please," my mother insisted. "Call me Maya. Mrs. Nomura makes me feel so _**old**_..."

The girls giggled while I frowned slightly.

I knew my mother's true motives. Since the _**Valentine's **_**incident**, I was trying to drive some common sense into her. I mean, my pleas had only become more relentless and desperate with each passing struggle, but she had always denied herself the right of passage, the pleasures of being liberated from pain and suffering. She had the common case that all middle-aged wives go through when a marriage isn't as fruitful or contributing to a perfect life.

She was hopelessly blinded by her love for that monster. And to think of the lengths in which how far women travel, or the depths they bury themselves in, just for the "love of their life" to be out of harm's way or a lengthy distance from the wrath of the law.

But that's when I told Reno. I was fed up with seeing her hurt and broken night after night, with her injuries becoming worse than the night before. I truly feared for my mother's well-being, and I was grateful when I told Reno about what was happening to his only sister because he was also able to strengthen my argument and force my mother to have a grip on reality.

Since the day that happened, she had just been dying to leave the house, as she had put it. The court date for the divorce was only a few months away.

Yep, you heard right. _**DIVORCE**_.

My father didn't take the announcement so well, but he didn't seem as affected as any other husband would be. So, now my mother will no longer be Mrs. Nomura in just a few days time...

"Roger that!" Yuna gave her a two-finger salute. As for the rest of the girls and I, we filled the coolers with fruits, drinks, and any other necessity for today. When we finished, I ran back up to my room to get the boys, but I was paralyzed when I stood in the doorway.

I saw all the boys huddle closely around Sora, who had a certain black book in his hands...

Their eyes rolled along, prodding the ink-drawn secrets of my journal. It's one thing to have one friend read, like, one page from your personified ravings, but when it's a bunch of guys, including your **_crush_**, possibly reading such a personal booklet, that mostly consisted of said crush, since the moment you left, it just throws you into a stormy ocean of paranoia.

I didn't hear the shocked gasp that escaped my lips, or feel the heat prickle beneath my skin as I just stood there. When they finally noticed me, the boys jumped and fled to the walls of the room, leaving Sora the only one there, holding **_my journal_**! I took notice of how the scarlet tint took over his face. My legs regained function and I snatched the book from his hands without a word.

_Of **all** the people! UGH!_

Well, it's a good thing he didn't find my old journal, or I would've been screwed a million times over. Almost every page talks about him!

"We're done packing. Grab a towel, we're leaving in a few..." And with that I stormed out of my room, book and pen in hand. I most definitely heard snickering from the boys. Assholes...

Already prepared for the day ahead of us, I walked out of the house, the scorching heat hitting me in merely seconds and the bright sunshine blinding me as I bathed in the intense light. I sat in the car scribbling wildly in my book as Namine, Xion, and the others joined me. The car began to move, but I continued writing, ignoring the laughter and chattering that rang in my ears. When I had drained out all of my frustrations into my journal, I began to doodle absentmindedly. Looking up, I involuntarily smiled at the sight of the bare horizon, where the winds of the sky had met the waves of the ocean.

I was finally home.

My mother couldn't stay to supervise us because she wanted to spend time with Reno, so I decided to trust her with my secrets for the duration of the day, bidding my poor book farewell before running to the shore.

I halted the moment my bare feet touched the icy shock of the wave that rolled onto the sand, staying put as I breathed in the salty air and closing my eyes while the breeze followed me to tease my hair. Nostalgia was heavy on my mind, making me feel lightheaded and weak in the knees. I would've fallen into the water if it weren't for a pair of strong hands holding me still by the shoulders.

"Kairi, the others and I are going to play some sports. You in?" Axel's bright eyes burned in excitement, his wild mane picking up with the wind's flirting. I smiled brightly before turning him down.

"Later? I need some time to think..."

He let me go, making me wish he hadn't as I swayed to and fro. "Whatever you say," he hollered as he ran off.

I sighed, pulling my pink sundress over my head and letting it ride in the wind as I let it go. I felt nervous in my new bathing suit; it was the first bikini I ever wore. I was still not used to showing myself off because of the Sora and Riku. They were my closest friends, also counting Namine and Xion. I felt that if they saw me right now, they would act differently toward me, and I never wanted that to happen.

Descending into the water, I felt the tremors climb up my spine as I began wading around in the rejuvenating, shallow part of the ocean until I was certain I had grown used to the temperature. Then, I let myself drift on my back, staring into the bluest sky I'll ever see. After a few minutes of mindless cloud gazing, something took hold of my hand, making me look to the side. It was Sora, who was also floating in the water like I was.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I splashed around and tried standing up, but I realized the water was too deep to do so. How far away had I gone?

"Please, my thoughts and opinions should be worth more than a penny to you," I joked, splashing some water on him.

"You're right," he chuckled, mimicking me, but he was able to stand perfectly fine.

"Hey, how come you can stand?" I whined, flailing my arms about to keep my head above the water to prove a point.

"You're just short, that's all," he guffawed when I gave him a peeved look. "Sheesh, Kairi, do you always take offense to everything?"

"Not _**everything**_! You just joke around too much! And why aren't you playing any sports with the guys. They could use a player like you."

He meant to wave his hand off nonchalantly, but accidentally flicked seawater in my face instead.

"Let them have their fun! Besides, your motionless body just screamed 'rescue me!'"

I pouted at him before saying, "Whatever."

After a while, my arms were getting sore from the constant splashing. Sora must've noticed too because he pulled me over, holding me as we both (well only Sora) stood there. I felt awkward in the embrace, thankful that the cool ocean was there to fight off my blush.

"Kairi..."

I mumbled an incoherent word, letting him know he had my full attention.

"I still wanna know what you're thinking about..."

"Why?" I asked him with uncertainty, hoping that his answer would be completely inconsistent to what I thought he would say.

"After the whole thing back in your room, you just... Got all quiet," he murmured, letting his hand carelessly move the wet hair that was stuck to my face. Oh God, he's gonna confront me about the book. What if he does... No! He can't possibly know that I like him! You know, like, **_like_**-**_like_** him! What do I do? What should I say? What if he rejects me—? Of course he's going to reject you, you dumbass! He's going out with Selphie; she's still his boyfriend, remember? Urgrjhfbewf, I gotta stop thinking to myself...

"MY DRAWING! ROXAS, NO, S-STOP!"

My eyes quickly scanned the beach to see what was going on, expecting the worst, even though that outburst pretty much saved me from my total demise. We were pretty far from the shore, so I couldn't see that well, but I took note of the peculiar chain of events that unfolded.

Roxas was sprinting to the cold ocean, with an angry Namine thrown over his shoulder, who kicked and flailed around frantically for her beloved sketchbook that was discarded a few yards away, virtually unprotected. When he waded in far enough, the water reached his waist and judging by the grin that stretched her lips, it didn't seem that Namine was **_too_ **upset.

"ROXAS, LET ME GO! YOU INCOMPETENT, ARROGANT, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING—!"

"Okay, if you say so!"

"NO!" The poor artist shrieked when he nearly dropped her, clinging onto him tightly as she began begging for him to stop, but I had to say that the look on both of their faces was priceless! Namine eyes were shut tight as she stumbled over her words in hopes of some mercy as she fearfully held onto the other blonde's body, arms and legs and all. On the other hand, Roxas was frozen and the blood rushed to his face as the still developing girl pressed herself against him all the more. Seeing as he was just a mere boy entering the first stages of puberty, Roxas looked completely frazzled and it seemed that his mind shut down on him. Hmm... I should investigate this a little further, maybe enhance my deductive reasoning skills before the Competition!

Roxas shook his head wildly before grinning at her sheepishly and quickly pulling her under the surface with him, stopping her at mid-scream. I began to worry for my cousin as well as Roxas when they remained submerged for a considerable amount of time and air bubbles began reaching the surface. When they both broke through, gasping for air as the smiled and laughed, I exhaled a sigh in relief. Then, Namine pounced on him with a battle cry, initiating their tussle as our friends continued to holler in encouragement, probably placing bets on the winner. Mostly, without doubt, on the petite blonde girl.

Sora cupped a hand to his mouth before yelling, "GET SOME ROXY!" He returned his gaze onto me with a vivacious smirk as I rolled my eyes. "They make a great couple, don't they?"

"How? They don't see each other often," I replied, confused by his words.

"Ha, that's what you think!"

_I guess I'll have to have a talk with Namine later..._

We continued to stay put in the water with how awkward our position was, but it was comforting nonetheless. His arms never slacked in their grip, even with the ocean that surrounded and consumed us. I was afraid that he would ask me more questions, inevitably throwing us into the discussion of my journal and the secrets he must have possibly divulged himself with. My silent prayers were answered unintentionally when he suddenly let me go. Well, not without a gasp and yell in pure shock. He seemed completely dismayed by some unknown fact. Whatever it was that made him so mortified kept him a far distance away from me. I whimpered silently at the loss of warmth and touch of my best friend, slightly hurt, reaching out to him as he waded another few feet away from me, his face a burning cherry.

"Sora, are you-?"

"D-Don't come any closer!" His words stabbed me repeatedly although they fell upon deaf ears because I continued to swim closer to him.

"What's wrong?"

He stared at me nervously, appearing too embarrassed to reply as his face burned brighter than before. Then, I heard water splashing, a gasp of air, and maniacal laughter drifting in the wind. I saw a flash of red and black.

"I'VE GOT THEM! I'VE GOT THEM!" Axel preened loudly as he attempted to run the remaining feet to the shore, waving some familiar black fabric in his hand like a flag, which made the other boys in turn tear up in hysterical laughter. His manifesto attracted the attention of the other girls, as well, their eyes rolling despite the grins on their pretty faces.

The fabric really did look familiar...

"AXEL! AXEL, GET BACK HERE!" Sora raised a shaking fist as he bellowed, his face contorted into anger.

_Wait, what does Axel have?_

"Um, Kairi, can you do me a _**huge**_ **_favor_**?"

"What would you like?" My eyes brightened in curiosity. Goodness, can a girl sound any more desperate? What's wrong with me?

"Can you **_please_ **get me a towel?" His face turned darker. "I kinda want to get out of the water, b-but I'm t-too c-cold..."

I couldn't tell if he was stuttering from uneasiness or from actually being cold, so I nodded my head slowly before making haste to reach the beach. I snatched a towel that hanged from an abnormally shaped palm tree and returned to the shore. Sora was only waist-deep now and much closer. I held out the towel, which he took gratefully, wrapping it around his hips, careless about the cloth turning dark with dampness. He hurriedly searched for the bane of his secret plan that I wasn't sure of. Even if that were a given, I felt a bit uncomfortable from the flagrant irritation he held in his eyes. He's always quick to forgive and didn't really care if others bothered him, but—

"YOU UGLY, SAD EXCUSE FOR A CLOWN! GET BACK HERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHO YOU SHOULD REALLY BE MESSING WITH!" I was truly afraid for my cousin's safety since Sora left the water. The happy-go-lucky brunette is very capable of harming anyone around him. I've only learned so much with his sparring with Riku.

Axel froze in his tracks and turned around seeing the belligerent boy charging at him, but he melted into a playful smirk.

"Oh? Is there something the matter, Sora?" Axel inquired almost mockingly nonchalant, making Sora grit his teeth. My cousin looked like he was completely oblivious to what he was holding in his hands.

"GIVE 'EM BACK, YOU WORTHLESS PEDOPHILE!" Sora was seething now, one of his hands reaching up for the object in Axel's hands while the other gripped tightly at the towel around his hips. The situation was more comical than serious, with Sora becoming more irritated when the merciless redhead stretched his arm higher whenever he swiped his hand to reach it.

"Give what back?" Axel challenged, his grin lipsplitting.

"GIVE ME MY SHORTS BACK!" That one word made the blood in my face drain out. Just that one word.

_Sh-Shorts...?_

Oh my Go— EWW! EW EW EW EW EW EW EWWWWWWWW! It explained **_everything_**! Why he was so nervous to be near me, why he wouldn't get out of the water for his own towel, why Axel and the others laughed at him.

And then, the heat in my face returned in an overwhelming wave.

To think that **_HE _**was in the water with **_ME_**! All naked, just his birthday suit— EW! NO! REFRAIN FROM SUCH THOUGHTS!

My mind short-circuited. It was fried like an egg on a pan. Hell, I could possibly fry an egg on my face right now with how damn red it was!

Axel noticed my mortified state, forgetting all about the ranting boy who snagged the shorts from his hands the second the redhead turned around and kicked him in the shin, running away and jumping into the water.

"Hello~! Earth to Kairi?" He waved a hand in front of my eyes in an attempt to gauge a reaction from me.

I feel so weird...

"Look, Kairi, you look a bit feverish. You should let me carry you to—"

"N-No! I'm fine! I can walk perfectly—" I only proved his point when I took a step forward and collapsed, face-planting the sand.

He sighed knowingly and picked me up, scowling as I spat and sputtered sand in his face. I unwillingly complied as he carried me over his shoulder, feeling worse than I already was when I was placed on one of the vacant fluffy towels. It only took one look at my pitiful face for the girls to start flocking me.

"Aw, Kairi! Are you sick? Here let me check!" I felt Yuna's ice cold hand on my forehead. A definite sign if a girl who's been sunbathing for a while has such cool skin compared to my own.

"Holy shit, she's burning up," Xion added as she rid my face of the sand that I despised so much.

"We should take you home," Rikku cooed. "Do we still have another water bottle in the cooler?"

"Wait, didn't Sora just recover from a fever? The damn bastard. I'll knock his head off!"

"Larxene!" Even I screamed out along with the other girls as we threw shocked glances at her.

"What? It's true! The punk should've just stayed home," the moody blonde mumbled as she crossed her arms, showing off ample amount of chest. I crossed my own arms, feeling embarrassed of how small I still was compared to all the other girls.

"Wait, what's wrong with Kairi?" I turned my head to see Namine and Roxas approaching the group, still dripping wet from their fight in the water.

"I-I'm fine, guys fuss too much," I spoke up before the others told her. This reminded me exactly how I was in elementary school. Relying on the help of others— the help of Sora, actually. Remember, **_no_ **friends whatsoever?

"Kairi, your face is the same color as your hair. Don't be stupid," Roxas deadpanned, giving me the urge to strangle him senseless. "We're rounding up the guys and taking you home, and that's that."

Everyone started packing as I sat helplessly on the only towel not being folded. I heard the other boys' groans of disappointment as we had to leave. I felt completely at fault. Sora was forced to carry me as punishment for infecting me with his sickness. I had the towel I was sitting on wrapped around me tightly, so I couldn't resist, sadly. By the time Uncle Reno's old, beaten up truck pulled up to the empty lot, the sun disappeared in the clouds that found their way from the other side of the hemisphere.

"It's a good thing you called. Any time later, and you would've been waiting in the rain!"

I had to sit inside the truck with Sora while everyone else was having fun in the back, fooling around on the truck bed.

"I'm sorry I got you sick..."

"I-It's okay! You don't need to apologize. It's sweet of you that you did, though." I couldn't help smiling at the butterflies in my stomach.

"No, you don't get it. Larxene threatened to kick my ass into next week if I didn't."

Oh... Stupid Larxene!

"Either way, it's still really nice of you..."

"Man, you guys are boring~! I'd rather have my own kid talkin' my ear off than hear this sappy crap, yo!"

"Oh, how nice are you to your sick, darling niece," I drawled. "What if I die from this fever? I'm the only daughter your sister has."

"Pfft, as if! You're not the only child she—" He slapped a hand to his mouth, as if it was the only way to keep the words from spilling out.

"What? Uncle Reno, what are you talking about?" I felt slightly panicked from the small strip of words I caught. He didn't finish his thought, but it was enough to process.

There's another child?

* * *

><p><em><strong>GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!<strong>_

**And that's all I have to say about this crappy chapter. I hate it. This is the crap I give you after how many months? Gosh, I'm sorry guys. I'll do better next time. I'll try! ;-;**

**Disappointment is more painful than a kick to the groin, I tell ya. xD**

**Lol, don't listen to me. Well, I hope this actually lived up to your expectations. If not, you have every right to flame. It still counts as a review, no less ;D**

**Ah, me and my pitiful self. x) I'm so pitiful that I even accept flames! xD But not the flames that make me cry. I already done enough of that this week. Sigh, what's wrong with me? ;-;**

**Anyways, I hope you liked the little RokuNami that was there. :/**

**Ciao ciao. Hugs and Kisses and all that lovely crap! :D**


End file.
